Seasons Of Love
by Shattered Glass Keeps Falling
Summary: Bella and her friends are about to start their next semester at NYU. A string of attackers and murders comes to light. The verdict is made that no girl on campus is safe... EPILOGUE! AU All human. College years. ITS OVER!
1. Preface

Hey guys, this is my first Twilight fanfiction but not my first ever. I try to please, so if it's not up to your standards, please drop me a line but don't be too mean. I don't mind constructive criticism though. Please review. Thanks, Beth xxxxxx.

**Preface**

My breaths were coming out shirt and sharp, the bag over my head didn't help much. The scent was disgusting; I just wanted to throw up. I swallowed the bile that was rising in my throat and gulped. I hoped they'd realise I was missing soon. I needed rescuing.

A gun cocked nearby, the bag was lifted from my head. I was to face with the barrel of a rather frightening looking gun. I gulped.

_Help me, save me_ I though in vain hope.

Thanks for reading, please review so I can improve.

I will update either later today or tomorrow depending on how many reviews I get.

Bye.

XX


	2. Chapter 1

Hey, here's the second chapter.

Bethiex: Yeah, I know it was short but it was supposed to be (I don't mean to sound mean)

**Chapter 1**

'Bella, you really need to get out of there!' Alice shouted, hammering on my already damaged door.

'Are you going to assault me with make-up as soon as I open the door?' I asked timidly. There was a short pause while Alice considered not doing what she planned.

'No,' she said finally, resigned. I unlocked the door carefully and slipped out, making sure I was facing her. She gave me an evil smile and I backed up a little. Someone grabbed my wrists and tied them with a small rope. I relaxed reluctantly.

'Gotcha!' Rose whispered sneakily from behind me.

'I thought you promised not to capture me and torture me,' I muttered angrily.

'Alice promised, not me,' Rose sang proudly. I sighed as Alice grabbed my tied arms and towed me into her boudoir.

This party we were going to was more trouble than it was worth, my evening dress was a couple of years old and wasn't really going to look great there. I was only being dragged along because I was single and because Alice's parents were wealthy charity givers and they were holding this ball for some charity in Africa. As Alice and Rose's best single friend I was being taking there against my will. Rose's and Alice's boyfriends were also coming along. We always hung around together, I was the only single one, I was happy that way too. But I was still going.

Rosalie shoved me onto the chair, noticing I wasn't going to escape she untied my wrists. She picked up a hairbrush from Alice's crowded dresser and started to tame my knots. Alice on the other hand was having trouble deciding on the perfect make-up for me. I just sat there silently; I didn't want to be tied up again, as I knew they would tie me up again if I struggled. I just wanted the torture over with. I sat there for hat felt like hours until Alice's phone rang.

_Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Six Hundred Minutes  
Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Moments so dear  
Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Six Hundred Minutes  
How Do You Measure - Measure A Year? (Seasons of Love from the musical RENT)_

'EDWARD!' Alice shrieked and ran to get her phone from her bedside table and flipped open holding it to her ear. I looked at Rose questionably.

'Edward's been in England doing his degree for two years, his plane came into JFK yesterday, he spent the night in a hotel and is going to be at the ball tonight. Alice hasn't heard from him in those two years and they were really close before he left. He's in the year above us,' Rose told me while Alice was talking to her brother.

'Ok, see you tonight, bye!' Alice finished, shutting her phone. She rushed back over to me to finish my torture.

At last it was done and I looked in the mirror and my eyes widened considerably. I was hot! I could hardly believe it was me. Then realisation dawned I had a crappy dress to wear with it. My shoulders drooped.

'This is all great but I don't exactly have anything to wear now, my dress is red and I am wearing blue make-up,' I said sadly.

'That is where you are very wrong, my dear friend!' Alice chided as she glided into her closet and pulled out a beautiful blue dress (A/N: Picture of profile). I gasped and took it in my hands.

'It's heavenly!' I whispered, 'I love it!' Rose smiled to herself and Alice nodded her head.

'It's just wonderful, thank you so much' I gushed, holding up to my body. There was silence as I marveled at it. It was so simple but so perfect.

'Well, go get changed then,' Rose shoved me back into my room. I shut the door, I'd already had a shower, so I quickly slipped on my new dress and looked at myself in the mirror, it clung to my body in all the right places. I smiled at my appearance, Alice and Rose had worked miracles. I went over to my dresser and picked up a picture of my former family. My mom and dad looked so happy there, so did my little sister. I clutched the picture to my heart and sighed.

'You'd be so proud, mom,' I whispered. They had died in a car crash three months after my sixteenth birthday while picking up my little sister, Isadora from nursery. I put the picture back, not wanting to cry. I rubbed my cheek to remove the wetness and sniffed. Rose's mom and dad had taken me in and now we were a family. Jasper, who is Rose's twin, became my brother and was now Alice's boyfriend. I picked up my diamond necklace that I had been given to me by my parents on my sixteenth birthday. I sprayed myself with my favourite perfume and slipped on the heels Alice had bought me the other week. I grabbed my black clutch purse and went to meet Rose and Alice by the door.

'Oh, Bella, you look gorgeous,' Alice cooed as I appeared in the hallway. Rose smiled at me and walked to the door and opened it. There stood Emmett and Jasper grinning like fools.

'McCarty and Hale Cars, at your service, ma'am!' Emmett joked, Rose beat him with her purse. He feigned pain and kissed her cheek. Alice was gathered up by Jasper and kissed gently on the lips. I stood there alone. For the first time ever I felt left out and awkward. I cleared my throat, Alice grinned at me sheepishly as Jasper put her back on the ground. She took my hand and pulled me out to the car.

'Emmett, grab our overnight bags, please!' Rose commanded from behind us. Jasper led us to the car and opened the doors. The three of us girls clambered into the back. Emmett put our bags in the trunk and climbed into the driving seat. Jasper was riding shotgun. It was a silent ride except every now and again Alice squealed in excitement about seeing her brother again. I couldn't imagine him any older than nine years old, which was how old he was last time I'd seen him. I could only see his boyish face set on an older body. I didn't see him after that because Esme, his mom, had sent him to boarding school.

Emmett handed the car keys to the Valet when we arrived at the hotel. Alice started jumping up and down gleefully. Jasper put a calming hand on her shoulder. Rose rolled her eyes; she grabbed mine and Emmett's hands. I felt pretty childish. We walked into the revolving door and, my word, the hotel was decorative with high ceilings and crystal chandeliers.

'Wow,' I breathed. Rose let go of my hand to fish in her purse for our tickets.

'Bella, shut your mouth,' Emmett whispered in my ear. Jasper chuckled. I glared at them both of them. Jasper ducked behind Alice.

'Save me from Her Evilness, Alice, please,' he pleaded. I shot him the bird and walked towards the ballroom.

'Emmett, Jasper, if you see Edward, tell him to find me or else! Ok? Oh and could you go and get us some drinks, preferably alcohol?' Alice asked them, linking arms with me and Rose. We were attracting a lot of stares as we weaved through the crowds.

'Bella,' Rose hissed 'Klingon 2 o' clock!' I gulped, Newton. He just would not give up or take no for an answer. .

'Swat him!' I replied desperately. Rose shook her head and let go of my arm. She laughed as she abandoned me. Alice winked at her and began to drift away leaving me to face Mike alone. _Great!_

'Bella!' he shouted, waving at me. 'Fancy seeing you here!'

'Yes, now excuse me, I must go find Alice,' I replied trying to escape. I spotted Alice on one of the balconies overlooking the room; she was clutching her sides, laughing harder than ever. I caught her eye and drew a finger across my throat, to my great upset, she laughed even harder.

'Forget her, Bells,' he breathed right into my ear, grabbing my wrist to stop me escaping. He leant forwards for a kiss. I drew back and stomped on his foot, then ran away, rushing through the crowds to find Alice. I looked up at the balcony but it was empty. I gritted my teeth. I let out a stream of profanities directed at me two supposed _best_ friends, when a very, very good-looking and somewhat familiar guy started walking down the Grand Staircase at the end of the room near to where I was standing. He was wearing a black tux and his jacket was hanging over his shoulder, he was holding it there with a finger. He approached Emmett and Jasper and shook both their hands warmly, exchanging a few words. I saw a little white figure zoom down the stairs and made for her. Alice flew into the guy's arms excitedly.

Then I realised who it was.

Edward Cullen.

Please review.

Beth

XX


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all your wonderful reviews, I feel so loved. I decided to update again, right now because my netball team won just won a really hard game and we are being put up a league because we are top of the table. **

**Love you all,**

**Beth**

**Xx**

**Chapter 2**

I cringed as I realised who it was, I desperately tried to suppress my previous feelings. I bit my lip to hide my regret. Then Alice spotted me, she dragged Edward with her over to me. Rose miraculously appeared beside me. I shot daggers at her. Alice smiled innocently when I glared at her. I could vaguely hear the loud jazz band playing as evil revenge thoughts filled my head.

'Bella, this is my brother, Edward. Edward, these are my two best friends, Bella and Rosalie, I suppose,' Alice gabbled through the introductions.

'Hello Bella, it's very nice to meet you. Alice has talked so highly of you and now I can see why,' Edward greeted me, he took my hand and kissed it. He had the most heavenly accent: British with an underlying touch of American swirled together in the perfect combination! He left me completely breathless but I was not going to let him see that.

'Rosalie,' he said, simply shaking her hand. He caught my eye and winked, his eyes were a beautifully piercing emerald colour. _Must stop liking him,_ I told myself furiously. I would have fainted if not for the little nagging voice in the back of my head saying that I couldn't like him because he was Alice's brother. I repeated it like a mantra, trying to dig it into my thick skull. Edward excused himself and I let out a deep breath of air I didn't realise I was holding.

'Wow, he's grown up!' Rose said clearly shocked. Alice grinned.

'Oh, I've missed him so much,' Alice replied. 'Bella?' she added worriedly. I shook myself off, slowly getting back to grips with reality. I had been staring into space daydreaming. I felt myself flush slightly.

'Hm?'

'Why are the tops of your ears red? Why, my dear friend who I confide in, are you blushing?' Rose interrogated me.

'Oh…er…no…um…reason, I'm just a little hot. Just let me go and get some air,' I rushed up the stairs and along a painted gallery towards the elevator. I pressed the button for the top floor. The roof was the best place for air and so I could think. The elevator dinged to signal that I had reached the top. I walked out and stumbled catching myself at the last second. I walked up the last stairs to the roof and shoved the door open. I breathed in deeply. New York lay glittering beneath me. I sighed and went right over to the edge and leant on the handrail. I sighed. I couldn't fall in love with my best friend's brother. It was all wrong. I stepped back and collapsed on the bench behind me. I leant forward and put my head in my hands, gripping at my neatly done hair. I shook my head desperately thinking of the bad qualities of Edward Cullen and came up with a blank. I groaned in frustration.

I heard footsteps behind me and squeezed my eyes shut. I felt a hand on my shoulder shaking me.

'You ok, Bella?' asked a heavenly voice. I sighed inwardly, life was never easy. I nodded.

'Why aren't you downstairs dancing?' he asked. I sucked in a breath.

'Have you ever seen me dance? Wait…don't answer that, of course you haven't. One, I needed some air, two, I can't dance and three, I've got no one to dance with!' I replied sitting up again and throwing my hands in the air. He sat beside me and smiled sadly.

'Same…well except the fact that I can dance pretty well, what with Alice as a sister. Now I'm almost an expert!' Edward chuckled. I grinned at him; it felt so easy to talk to him. Then I remembered my manners.

'How was England? Did you meet the Queen? Why are you here now?' I held my tongue quickly; I didn't mean to blurt out so many. I smiled sheepishly. I was getting a bit nosy.

'England was wet, cold but great. No, I didn't meet the Queen but I did visit her house. I'm here because I am getting a transfer to New York University because my mom wasn't coping well without me and Alice,' he replied answering every single one of my questions. I was amazed he kept up.

'What are you doing a degree in?'

'Medicine, what about you?'

'English Literature.' There was a long pause, neither of us wanted to say anything but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence.

'We better go back downstairs; Alice will murder us with constant questions of our whereabouts if not!' I joked. Edward sniggered. We walked back to the elevators and went back down to the ballroom. Alice caught me as I exited the elevator and dragged me into the ladies' toilet. Rose followed obedient and eager.

'What is the deal with you and my brother, already might I add?' Alice whispered hurriedly.

'Nothing at all, I went up to the roof and he was there and we talked about England and our degrees,' I said quietly. I could tell she wasn't happy with my answer but all the same she let me walk out the exit and go and get my long awaited drink from Jasper and Emmett. I spotted the two of them leaning on the bar, they were talking to Edward. I sighed but walked over to them. I grinned apologetically as I reached them. I could feel Edward's eyes on me the whole time. Jasper was holding two drinks, I noticed.

'Could I possibly have my drink?' I asked Jasper. He handed it to me and pretended to spit in it. Then proceeded to stick his tongue out at me. I narrowed my eyes at him and walked off.

'Dude, you so have the hots for her!' I heard Emmett say as I walked away. 'You couldn't keep your eyes off of her!'

'Yeah, you so like her…but don't do anything mean to her, she's my sister!' Jasper added. I downed my drink in one. I could taste the vodka and smiled. _Just right, _I thought. It dried my mouth out a little though, so I grabbed a glass of orange juice off of a passing platter and downed that too. My conscience cleared slightly. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned.

'May I have this dance, Ms. Swan? Edward asked. I smiled and nodded. I took his outstretched hand; he towed me to the dance floor as a slow dance started. _Things are looking up,_ a small voice in my head sang.

**Please review, I may update sooner!! **

**If anyone is interested in being a beta for me, it would be most appreciated!!!**

**Luv ya,**

**Beth**

**xx**


	4. Chapter 3

Ayo, it's me again. I had a huge stinking cold before but that didn't stop me from updating. See how amazingly loyal I have become. I didn't update one of my fics for like five months, which I feel really guilty about, btw.

Here's the next chapter…

**Chapter 3**

'It's all in the leading,' Edward assured me. I placed my empty hand on his shoulder and he placed the hand I wasn't holding on my waist. Edward pulled me closer to him. I slowly laid my head on his chest. The song was slow and gentle, not at all like me but there you go. Edward was a fantastic dancer, he was right, it was in the leading. The song came to an end and I pulled away slightly. Edward brushed a lock of hair from my cheek to behind my ear. I smiled nervously. Edward pulled me closer again and leant down as if to kiss me. I closed my eyes, waiting in vain hope I was right.

'Bella!' a small irritating excited pixie shouted jumping over. Edward turned away folding his arms looking far from innocent as he could possibly be. I spun around the opposite way and rubbed my forehead feeling a familiar warmth spread through my face. _I hate blushing_, I thought angrily.

'Was I interrupting something?' Alice mused, tapping her chin and pouting slightly. I felt a breath of air shake my dress as Edward quickly turned around to answer her.

'Erm…no, no, no, no, no. Bella and I had just finished dancing,' his lustrous voice told her.

'Sure,' Alice wasn't fooled nor completely stupid and oblivious, 'Bella, my mom wants to see you and Edward.' She grabbed my hand and pulled me through a set of French doors onto a romantically lit courtyard. Esme was talking to some posh, proud looking couple. She was dressed in a silky purple dress (A/N: Picture on profile) and Carlisle was wearing a matching tie. Esme noticed us and excused herself from the couple.

'Bella, dear, you look simply divine!' she gushed, then her eyes fell on her son, she beat him on the arm with her handbag.

'I saw you arrive, young man, you forgot about me your mother. The one who is all paying! You ignored me, I haven't seen you in two years and you went straight to your friends. I am truly hurt!' Esme cried.

'Sorry mum,' Edward grimaced. Esme smiled up at him, he was tall.

'Bella, we're leaving,' Emmett muttered, grabbing my hand as he said it, he dragged me towards the entrance. Alice yanked Edward our way. As soon as we got outside, I pulled my arm out of Emmett's grip.

'What's all this about? Why are we leaving?' I demanded. Emmett looked desperate.

'Oh please, Isabella, please. I'll tell you later but I also may have accidentally given the Klingon your cell phone number!' Emmett admitted. 'But that's not all.' This time I noticed his appearance. His shirt was untucked, his tie loosely tied, half his buttons in the wrong holes, it was obvious what he'd been up to.

'So we aren't staying at the hotel now?' I said hinting. Emmett shook his head.

'Well we better get a move one!' I shoved Emmett towards the car. Edward and Alice were laughing as they followed. Emmett literally jumped in, Alice slid fluidly into the back. Rose was already sitting there looking sheepish. Jasper was riding shotgun again. There was one seat remaining and two people. Edward and I.

'Look,' Alice said, leaning out of the car, 'just sit on his lap, Bella.' Heat rushed to my face. Edward looked impassive but the glint in his eyes said otherwise.

'I don't mind,' Edward shrugged. I nodded. He got into the car; I gulped then sat on his lap, slamming the door shut behind me.

'Sorry, if I weigh too much,' I muttered.

'Not at all, I don't mind,' he replied quietly in my ear. 'And between us, your dancing's pretty good.' I bit my lip and giggled. Alice looked over, and then whispered in Rose's ear.

'Where are we going, Emmett?' Edward asked in his wonderful International accent. Emmett looked up into his rear-view mirror and quickly looked back, pressing on the accelerator a little harder producing a low roar.

'Er…well…campus anyone?' he suggested. There were a few mummers of agreement.

'Have your things been moved into your new room?' Alice asked Edward.

'Yeah, I haven't got the keys yet, they said they had chosen someone to give me my keys but I don't think I'll get them until my courses begin, so I'll have to stay with you until then,' Edward replied. I was the one who had to go, get and give him his keys. If we were going to campus then I could get them as soon as we arrived. No one had to know a thing. Edward's arms snaked around my waist and pulled me back against his chest, nice and tight. My eyes widened.

'Sorry, I couldn't see,' Edward muttered in my ear. I relaxed a little. We pulled up to the gates and Emmett flashed his ID at the guard on duty, he opened the barrier to let us through. It was Jacob, he wasn't a proper guard, he was getting some extra money while he was at college. He saw I was in the car and raised his cap a little. I smiled and waved back at him as we passed.

'Whose dorm?' Jasper asked as we drove towards the buildings.

'Ours,' Rose said immediately, Jasper turned in his seat, his brow furrowed in confusion. 'It's cleaner!' Jasper rolled his eyes and turned back to the front. Emmett pulled into our small parking lot. Lauren's Mercedes was there. My shoulder dropped in regret that she was still here. I got out very slowly, I wasn't going to lie, I enjoyed the journey immensely. Edward held my waist as I got out, and then got out himself. I told myself firmly that I could not fall in love with my best friend's brother.

'Take my key,' I handed Jasper my key. 'I need to go and get some papers from the main office.' Everyone except Edward and I went upstairs to my room.

'Thought you might like the company,' Edward said painfully and unintentionally seductive.

'Thanks but feel free to go up with the rest of them,' I replied. He shook his head; I smiled and began walking towards the office.

'Suppose I should say welcome to your new home,' I commented. Edward chuckled.

'Yeah, you could, I'm looking forward to seeing how different from the English system it is.'

'Your building is the closest to the main buildings, lucky, this is the furthest but we only have to go on this path all the way there,' I told him.

'Right,' he said simply.

'How about a race? I said it was just this path all the way there,' I suggested.

'I'm up to it!' Edward said flexing his muscles, trying to menacing, 'But are you?'

I gave him a look.

'I was on the school track team for five years, have been on the college one for the past year and set a record! Bring it on, big guy!' I boasted, running off cackling.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Please review; it's just that little button down there, please.**

**Thanks to my new beta (who I didn't actually give this to because I really wanted to get it out!) and very good insane obsessed friend:**

**x-Mrs-Pete-Wentz-x**

**Luv y'all,**

**Beth**

**xoxoxoxox**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey again, I'm getting better at updating at last.**

**Next chapter starts in**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Chapter 4**

'How does it feel to be beaten by a girl who is younger than you, while said girl was wearing heels?' I laughed; Edward narrowed his eyes at me. I just laughed louder until Mrs. Jenners came out of her office and put a finger on her lips. I rolled my eyes at Edward, who broke into a smirk.

'This way,' I pointed down the narrow corridor behind the large Oak doors at the end of the current corridor. It was lined with trophy cabinets that were full with awards. Edward looked impressed. He stopped to look at one trophy. I got bored of him staring after about a minute and grabbed his hand dragging him towards the office to get his keys.

'What did you need to get?' he asked as I wandered towards the front desk where Miss. Langley was typing on her computer.

'Ah, Bella, I was wondering when you would come,' Miss Langley bent down to grab a thick envelope from under the desk. 'Here, you are dear, get him to fill out the forms and bring them back by Monday.'

I thanked her and Edward didn't say a thing. As soon as we got back outside he spoke.

'What's in there?'

'Why don't you find out?' I replied, handing him the package. He took it eyeing me carefully and opened it. He started to smile and reached in and grabbed his key.

'Thank you, Bella. Why didn't you say something before?' he asked happily.

'I wanted it to be a surprise!' I said. Edward put the keys back in the envelope and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I raised an eyebrow at him.

'You looked cold,' he defended himself. I laughed.

'So tell me what was England like?' I asked him as we walked towards my room.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

We talked the whole way back. It was really interesting, it sounded as if he had had a great time. I knocked on my room's door. Jasper quickly opened the door and held it open. Edward held a hand out for me to go in first. I walked in and he followed, Jasper shut the door quietly behind me. Alice, Rose and Emmett were all watching a film.

'Oh My God! Are you watching Dirty Dancing?' I shouted, launching myself across the room to watch. Alice and Rose turned around glaring.

'Shh, it's a good movie!' Emmett hissed, then clamped a big bear paw to his mouth realising what he had said. Jasper and Edward burst out laughing. Emmett turned bright red and buried his face in Rose's sweats (which she had changed into after coming). Alice turned back to the movie. I sat behind her and watched it too. I waved a hand around behind me in the directions of the fridge.

'Feel free to grab a beer or some food or whatever,' I whispered.

'Grab me some Ben and Jerry's Cookie Dough, please,' Rose ordered.

'Same,' Alice and I said in unison. Jasper grumbled something about 'Slavery being illegal' but got us our ice cream all the same. Edward sat beside me and leant back on his hands. I tried to concentrate on the film but I kept getting side-tracked by Edward staring at me.

The film ended and my room was a complete pig sty, wrappers littered the room. I laughed at the sight.

'If you guys want to stay over, I have a few spare sleeping bags and a tonne of pillows,' I suggested.

'Sounds great! Let me and the guys go fetch our overnight bags from the car,' Emmett said grabbing the keys and yanking Jasper out by the ear. Edward rolled his eyes and got to his feet, following behind them. As soon as they were out of earshot, Alice began her interrogations.

'Did you kiss him? I shook my head. She was disappointed but the boys were already back. Her shoulders slumped in annoyance. We all got ready for bed and I slept on my bed being my normal selfish self. I fell asleep quickly.

We awoke not long after by a loud scream and hammering on the door. I bolted upright, rubbing my eyes. I pulled myself out of bed and to the door. The others were also up, reluctantly I may add. I opened the door. Lauren stood there, crying falling down her face, marking her pink silk night outfit. I looked at her, confused.

'Oh, Bella, I didn't know who else to come to,' she cried. I rubbed my face.

'Why? What happened?' I asked yawning.

'Bella, its Jessica, she been attacked and is lying in her bathroom covered in bloody scratches! It was awful, I threw up and then ran here. Help me please, Bella, oh please!' she sobbed. Her face was etched with pain for her friend.

'Come on guys,' I was immediately awake. 'We gotta go and help her.' I ran down the corridor to Jess's room and pushed the door open. I could smell and taste the blood at once but I walked into the bathroom. And as Lauren had said, Jessica was lying in the bath, make that a blood bath, scratches lining her body. I began to feel woozy and room started to spin.

'Oh god,' I heard Alice exclaim as she saw Jess.

'Bella, are you o- mother, oh my lord, Jessica Stanley!' Jasper cried out.

'Call 911!' Rose shouted, holding her mouth and nose. Emmett rushed out the room. I blinked a few times, trying to clear the spots that were invading my vision. Edward held my shoulders tightly, saying things I couldn't hear. Then darkness crept over me.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Hey again. Another chapter finished. Please review, my life depends on it and I had a mini emotional breakdown a few hours ago. I feel loved with reviews. **

**Who attacked Jessica? What do you think?**

**Luv ya.**

**Beth**

**xx**


	6. Chapter 5

Hullo again, I'm updating a few hours early because we're having a girl's night in because my best friend is a bit upset at the moment.

**This chapter is dedicated to ****ilovenaruto1223 ****who has reviewed every single chapter!! I love you!! **

Chapter 5 

_Edward reached out to me through the thick tendrils of fog. A dark cloak obscured his face. He raised the hood and I gasped. His face was torn and ripped, scratched almost beyond recognition. He stepped towards me and I leant away. _

'_What? Don't you like what happened to me? The fact it's your entire fault?' he questioned. I shook my head. Edward stepped forward again; I stepped back and into the wall. He smiled and stood in front of me._

'_Still pretty with a face like that,' he murmured, running a hand down my cheek. I shivered. His eyes turned red and narrowed. I turned my head, closing my eyes. _

'_Look at me Bella, look at what I am,' he demanded. I turned slowly. His smile was mocking. Fangs glinted in the misty light. He leant forward and growled. I felt his teeth sink into my neck and darkness came back._

'Bella, wake up!' Alice's voice sounded distant. I tried to prise my eyes open but nothing.

'Isabella Marie Swan Hale, open your eyes or I'll kill you!' Jasper shouted right in my ear. I curled up, wincing as it ricocheted around my head in an echo.

'Well, at least she heard that,' Emmett muttered. I smiled. A gentle hand brushed the hair off my face. I blinked a few times.

'She's alive!' that voice wasn't so familiar. It was deep and slightly husky. I opened my eyes.

'Jacob, what are you doing here?' I asked, though it did sound like a load of mush. He smiled, his dark eyes sad.

'We're in the middle of an investigation, I was sent to ask some questions when you woke up because you only were seen travelling back here at the supposed time of the attack,' Jacob explained.

'What?! I'm a suspect!' I shouted, bolting up straight. This was a huge mistake as I got very dizzy and had to sink back down again. Edward rubbed my shoulder, I looked at him, he was the same as usual but it still scared me. He smiled reassuringly. _No fangs, _I thought relieved.

'I'm sorry, Bella but you all are,' Jacob said sounding sorry. 'Is now ok to ask questions?'

'Has everyone else been done?' I asked, still a little dizzy. Jacob nodded. I looked at the window, it was open. Jasper knew I needed air when I fainted. Sunlight was streaming through the window.

'How long was I out?' I asked.

'About seven hours,' Rose said, handing me a drink of ice cold water. My throat was very dry, so it was welcoming. Then I remembered everything last night. I dropped the water, spilling it over the bed.

'Oh my god, how is she? What happened? Is she dead?' I shouted.

'Breathe, Bella,' Emmett whispered. I took a deep breath. Then waited but no answer came.

'Well…' I started.

'She's in intensive care, it looks pretty serious, they have been working on her all night. Still, it's not looking at all good.' Jacob told me, evenly. I nodded.

'You may as well question me,' I said waving a hand at him. Edward helped me to sit up in bed.

'Can you let the Officer in?' Jake asked Alice. 'I'm not qualified.' He added for my benefit. Alice opened the door and a serious looking police guy came in solemnly.

'Right I need everybody out including you, Jake,' he said, his deep voice oozing with authority. He was pretty ugly, his head a greasy mess. His eyes, a plain grey.

They said goodbye and left the room.

'Right Isabella, what is your relationship with Jessica Stanley?' he asked and so it began…

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Two hours later, I was tired and the office had left. Alice rubbed my knee.

'Go and have a nice shower, it'll cheer you up,' she encouraged. I grunted and folded my arms. I didn't like being a suspect one bit. I hadn't done it, I had told him many times. Police were trained to scrape every bit of evidence but I wasn't the one who attacked her. The question didn't even seem relevant. Do you know anyone who has access to your car? I mean what's that got to do with it. Rose was brushing my hair gently and braiding it. I normally hated it, maybe I'd hit my head when I fell. I found it quite soothing now. I couldn't believe Jessica was dying. I wanted to apologise to her for all the times I'd been rude or horrid in the past but it might be too late. _She'll pull through, _I told myself viciously scolding myself for the bad thoughts.

'Are you ok?' Edward asked me, softly. I nodded, he took my hand and patted it. Emmett was pacing the room, no one wanted to leave, just in case the attacker was still at large and wanted to kill us. I didn't want to die, I was too young. Jessica was too young. Everyone, in my opinion, was too young but still, it happens. The news had reached the National papers already and news crews were lining up at the gates. The trainee security guards, students like us, were having hard time keeping them out. I thought about the four that I knew: James, Victoria, Laurent and Jacob. I hoped that they were ok. Everyone was very shaken up by it.

My cell phone rang and Jasper picked it, handing it to me as I stood up, stretching. I opened it and put it to my ear.

'Hello?' I said.

'Bella Swan? It's Carlisle. I needed to tell you this to tell my children and I know everyone is there, so tell them too, this is very important,' Carlisle sounded distressed.

'Yes, what is it?' I asked solemnly.

'It's Jessica, she's…well…I'm just going to say this but she's just died.' I dropped the phone, it feel to the floor with a smash and sat back on my bed, mouth agape. Five faces stared at me in horror.

'It's Jessica, she's…she's dead!' I whispered.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO 

**Hey again, please review.**

**Beth**

**xx**


	7. Chapter 6

Hey again for like the… something time. Thank you all for being such avid readers. Jess's death is important to the storyline and I am upping the rating to a T now for a few pretty gruesome scenes to come.

This chapter is dedicated to luv.fitch.cullen who is such a great person to me and really supportive. To be honest I don't know what I'd do with out her and her reviews!!!

**Guys I appreciate, if you are like me, you don't really like reviewing stories but you know here's the deal if you review my story I'll review yours! **

**I like it. Simple. Easy to remember.**

**Anyway, enough of that, next chapter…**

Chapter 6 

'Students,' the Dean began solemnly. 'A female student has been murdered; I ask you all to take care while out and about. New curfews have been put in place to secure your safety. No one must be out on campus grounds other than their dormitories after ten at night and no one must be outside their rooms before five thirty am. The students that found the dying, now deceased, student have been given three weeks emotional stress leave. Please could they meet me in my office after this? Students dismissed.'

'But sir, who is the dead dude?' an ugly nerd called out as everyone got up. The Dean turned slowly back to the students.

'Jessica Stanley, her memorial service will be here on Friday,' he said simply before walking to his office. There were a lot of gasps and sobs as my fellow students realised the victim. I sobbed quietly. I was a bit mentally scarred right now and wasn't coping too well but I was slowly getting through. Alice put an arm around my waist and pulled me up. I couldn't do a lot on my own since I'd heard. Edward grabbed my bag and slung it over his shoulder.

'No, let me take. You've got to hold her up,' Jasper complained, taking the bag off of him. Edward put his arm around my waist, supporting most of my weight. I leant against him. I couldn't find the words to talk.

'The office isn't too far away,' Emmett muttered, taking Rose's hand and kissing it. She sobbed slightly and turned into his shirt. He rubbed her back.

'We best get going,' Edward said.

We walked slowly up the empty corridors, classes didn't start until next Monday but some people stayed on campus over the holidays. Edward rubbed my hand soothingly every now and again. I was glad to have him. Alice was trying to be strong and gripping Jasper's hand so tightly that her knuckles had turned white.

Every time I closed my eyes I saw Jess in her bloodbath. I shivered horrified by the very thought. Edward was here. _That's a good thing, _I told myself. He was looking after me.

The Dean's office was in front of us. Emmett knocked on the door. Mr. Corderly opened it and shepherded us into the Dean's office, without a word. I sat as soon as we got in there.

'Ms. Mallory has been taken home and is seeking counselling,' the Dean told us. I leant over putting my face to my knees.

'Ms. Swan, are you coping?' he asked kindly, patting my shoulder. I shook my head. Tears were threatening to fall. I choked them back. Edward crouched down to my level and rubbed my back in calming circles. I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried into his shirt. He didn't seem to mind. It seemed as while I was crying, the Dean had spoken to the others. I looked up eventually and saw Rose and Alice crying into their boyfriends' shirts too. I sniffed and the Dean looked at me.

'Sir,' I whispered shakily. 'I can cope.' He tutted and looked at me carefully.

'You are a strong girl, Bella. I am proud of you, alike your parents. I know you can deal with this, with all your friend's help,' he smiled at me. Then he looked at his watch.

'You can go back to your rooms, if you feel well. I need to organise the memorial service,' he said.

'Yes, sir,' Edward said, and then he got up and took my hand pulling me up. My knees buckled and I almost hit the floor but Edward grabbed me and picked me up, so he was carrying me. I pressed my face into his neck. Emmett went ahead and opened the door. Alice, Jasper and Rose followed. Jasper walked up beside Edward.

'Do you want me to take her?' he asked carefully. Edward smiled at him; I take it he was strong because he could carry me without breaking sweat.

'No, it's fine,' he said evenly.

'I nee-' Rose was green and rushed into the ladies' toilet that was just ahead of us. Alice ran in after. I gasped and struggled, trying to get down. Edward let me down gently. I took a few careful steps, trying to claim my balance then rushed after the pair of them. I hurled the door open and ran over to where Alice was leaning into the cubicle. I heard Rose throw up.

'Shh, Rosie, it's ok,' Alice soothed. She was holding Rose's hair back. Tears were streaming down her face. Rose threw up again. I just rubbed her back, doing what I could to let her to know that I was there for her.

As soon as Rose had finished emptying her stomach, I did feel so sorry for her, she cleaned herself up and straightened out her skirt. There was some chewing gum in my pocket, so I offered it to her. She took it quickly.

'Thanks,' she mumbled. I smiled sadly at her and took her hand leading her out. I was ok now because I had someone else to worry about.

Emmett was right in front of us when we walked out. He started fussing over Rose, asking if she was alright, if she'd thrown up, should he carry her.

'Emmett!' Alice shouted. 'Shut up!' He stopped and stroked Rose's face.

'Not Emily, anyone but her!' an older student cried from just outside the Dean's office. I looked at him, he had tears streaking his face.

'What is it?' a guy asked him, I think his name was Embry, one of Jake's friends.

'There was blood and scratches covering her body, her clothes were torn and ripped. Blood everywhere. Blood. Oh, the blood,' he whimpered.

'What?' I asked going towards him, worried. It was Sam Uley, one of the bravest guys in the college, captain of the American Football team, he was used to rough and tough but when things came to his girlfriend, it was the closest to personal you can get. He raised his tearful eyes to meet mine and gulped.

'Emily. She's been attacked.'

**Emily's been attacked. Is it the same person? Or not?**

**I'm looking for some OCs, if you want to give me names (Full names, i.e.: Isabella Swan), college age, plus descriptions. Please leave a review telling me and I will hope to include them!!**

**Please review.**

**Beth**

**xx**


	8. Chapter 7

**OMG/C I can't believe the response I got for my last chapter, thank you all sooooo much!!!**

**Here's a longer-ish chapter. It's going to be easier to update when I break up so there will be longer and probably more frequent chapters.**

**This chapter is dedicated to… ****All My Reviewers For My Last Chapter: FlapwazzleAnonymous, clfairy10, Irish Froggy, TwilightVampire92, skybee119, luv.fitch.cullen, CullenObsessive, Hey-Hay13, chinmayee and my friend from school who is currently being mean to me…Tasnia!!!**

**Chapter 7**

I stared at him open mouthed. He turned away again, sobbing.  
'Is she at the hospital?' Edward asked him. Sam nodded.  
'Why aren't you there with her?' Emmett asked.  
'They wouldn't let me, ok?' he shouted. 'They don't know if she'll live,' he muttered to himself disbelievingly.  
'I'm really sorry,' I whispered patting his back, he shrugged me off.  
It was at that moment that the Dean came rushing out of his office and bringing Sam in. The Dean looked stressed, well, no wonder I suppose, what with two students having been attacked, one…dead. I felt sorry for him.  
'Let's go,' Jasper said. We all walked off to my room again.

Everyone was quiet and almost empty of life when we arrived back, I just sat on my bed staring blankly at the wall. Alice lay beside me and Rose sat in the corner, her arms wrapped around her knees, she was rocking slightly. Emmett brought a chair up to the door and sat there, when we asked he said he wasn't going to let anyone come in through the door to get us. Jasper sat on the small couch I had in my room and picked up the paper and put it on his lap, he stared without seeing at the front page. Edward sat beside me on the other side, rubbing my back. I think I did like him almost maybe love him, the way he cared for me through all of this. I sighed. Rose sniffed and stood up.   
'I'm hungry,' she whimpered. There was a knock at the door, Emmett answered it.

'Hey guys, is someone hungry? I brought cookies,' Star said holding out a plate of steaming hot, wonderful looking chocolate chip cookies. Star was a great friend of mine, we'd met in our first week. She was majoring in Music but she had clicked right away. She was a little unsure of people she didn't know but that made her friendship all the more valuable. I smiled.

'Thanks, Star, how are you?' I heard Jasper ask.

'I'm as good as I can be what with all this going on,' Star replied.

'Do you want to come in for a few minutes?' I asked coming over to the door. She smiled at me and walked in, setting the cookie plate on the floor. The guys literally fell over it.

'Been to many parties lately?' Rose asked sadly and quietly from the corner. _At least she was talking_, I thought.

'Yes, there was this great one over the other side of campus. Rose, you would have loved it. Music, alcohol, partying 'til the early hours, it was last Friday,' Star laughed, I was glad she was here. It could lighten the mood a little. Star was Australian but after being here, her accent had faded to almost nothing. Star's smile suddenly faltered.

'I hate being alone in my room at the moment, I'm scared that it's going to be me next,' Star admitted weakly, slouching onto my bed. I put an arm around her and hugged her; she had no family here apart from her cousin who wasn't the nicest of people. I've met him. He was outraged when Star came to NYU; he wanted to cancel her scholarship! Star pulled through though and was one of the friendliest people around, very popular. Her boyfriend lived off campus in a very small apartment that Star was moving into at the end of the year. I would miss her, oh well.

'I better go and finish my essay on…whatever it was!' Star said, getting up and taking at look at the plate of cookies, well, there were none left. She tutted but smiled.

'Hungry, guys?' she asked. They nodded. Star laughed and picked up her empty plate, she was a marvellous chef, and then she left after kissing us girls on the cheek.

'Bella, would you make me some sandwiches, please? The boys ate all the cookies,' Rose whispered, a little happier.

I nodded and got to me feet heading to the kitchenette. I pulled out some bread and sandwich food. I made enough sandwiches for all of us and set the plate on the floor.

'I think they're linked,' Emmett announced, there was no point asking what he meant it was obvious. I shrugged indifferently, it didn't matter if the two attacks were related or not, we were still under threat from an unknown person maybe even a student.  
'I don't know about that but all I know is that I'm scared,' I said taking a bite out of a sandwich and chewing it slowly.  
'You don't need to be scared, you've got me, your brother and Emmett, I suppose,' Edward comforted me. I smiled a little and lay back on the bed. Alice stood up.  
'I'm going shopping,' she announced and walked out quickly. Jasper followed her, he didn't want her out on her own.  
'Bye,' I said half-heartedly. We sat in silence for a few minutes, then my cell rang. The caller ID read: 'Angela' I put it to my ear.  
'Hey Bellie,' she laughed.  
'Hey Ange,' I sighed.  
'What's wrong?'  
'There's been two attacks here, haven't you heard?'  
'Oh that was at New York University! I had no idea. Someone died, didn't they?'  
'Yeah, I saw her before the ambulance and police came. It was Jessica Stanley.'  
She snorted.  
'Really? Well, that girl may have had it coming!'  
'How can you say that?'  
'What?! Calm down, Bell. I'm sorry but you know how much she hated me and bullied me. I'll be down there with you by Saturday and Ben's coming too,' she finished. 'Anyway gotta go, see you soon.'  
She hung up, I felt bright red with anger, I threw my cell down my bed and my hands bunched into fists.

'Are you ok?' Emmett asked from where Rose was sitting on his lap. I shook my head, gritting my teeth. Edward rose from the couch to hold me but I gave him a look that made him shrink back. I took some deep breaths and composed myself.  
'I've just got a headache,' I mumbled, Edward went into my bathroom and grabbed my headache pills from the first aid kit and gave me a glass of water to get them down with. I took it gladly. I did actually have a headache, I wasn't lying. I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes. Sleep came quickly.

I woke up to my phone ringing again. I made an un-female noise and stretched out. I looked at the clock, those two had been out for four hours, I knew how Alice got when she was worried but this was pushing it. Her credit card should have run out and Jasper's too! Edward handed my phone to me. 'Jasper' the caller ID read this time. I was glad, I was getting worried myself. I smiled at him and flipped it open. It was quiet at first but then I could hear sirens and became quickly alert.

**Mwahahahahahaha!!!! What's happened? Is someone hurt? Is someone dead? Only I know and I might give you a hint if you review!!!**

**Lots of love guys,**

**Beth**

**xx**


	9. Chapter 8

Hey. I'm back. Will Alice live or die? Will someone else be hurt or die? Will Beth become world leader? Will you review to save someone's life?

**Mwahahahaha**

**This chapter is dedicated to ****Victoria, my sister**** because she's a pain!!**

**Next chapter**

Chapter 8 

'JASPER!' I shouted down the phone. There was silence except for the sirens.

'JASPER!' I screamed. The sirens got louder and worried voices were all I could hear.

'JASPER, if you don't answer me…' I left the threat hanging I was very worried.

'Oh God, Alice. Alice, help me. She's…oh no!' Jasper muttered.

'Where are you? We're coming,' I said quickly, tears filling my vision. Edward grabbed my car keys and Rose stood up, my eye wide and cheeks becoming rapidly wet. Emmett was almost in shock.

'Not Alice, he muttered. Edward was shaking his head, his sister.

'The hospital, go there,' Jasper sobbed, the phone went dead or least there was a loud beeping sound. I gasped and yanked the on the first pair of shoes I found. I grabbed my keys off of Edward and ran to my car. The other followed quickly. I pushed the gears into place and sped off towards the hospital.

I ran towards the front desk.

'Alice Cullen,' I demanded. The woman gave me a stern look and I glared at her, she quickly typed into her computer Alice's name. Tears were streaming down my face. _She's not dead, she's gonna be fine_, I told myself.

'She's…well she's not looking good. Are you family?' she asked kindly and sympathetically. Edward gently put me to one side.

'We all are, I'm her brother and they are our cousins. Please we need to see her,' he begged. I smiled weakly at the fact that we knew we had to see her too.

'Room 316, I'm so sorry. This could be goodbye,' the receptionist whispered the last part. I burst into tears and fell into Edward's arms. He patted my back and put an arm around my waist. Rosalie was crying too. I looked at Edward; he was trying to keep composed. Tears fell from my face thick and fast. We arrived at Room 316 and went in. Alice was lying in the bed, pale and cold. She looked so…broken. The same scratches covered her body. I fell onto the end of the bed, crying loudly. Jasper was in pain, his face torn with pain and loss. Alice was dying, blood soaked bandages were wrapped around her arms and head.

'A girl also died at the same time,' Jasper whispered, still staring at Alice. 'Jade Tran, you remember, the one you called 'Smurf', Bells.' I nodded.

'She's dead too, Bella,' Jasper sobbed. 'Alice said she needed the toilet, so I said that I'd wait outside. Half an hour later, I was getting frantic with worry, then I heard a loud pitched scream and then another, so I ran in and shoved open each cubicle and first there was the dead girl and then I found Alice next to her, in a pool of… her own blood!' Jasper recounted, sobbing every now and again. Rose rubbed his back not looking at Alice in her mangled state. I sat back up and leant against Edward who was speechless at the sight of her.

'Where's Carlisle and Esme?' Emmett asked softly. Jasper looked up, his tear-streaked face was a sorry sight.

'Uh…I have no idea,' he admitted. He looked at Alice and grabbed her hand and held it, then burst into tears. Suddenly anger rose up inside me and my hands tightened into fists by my sides.

'I will find the attacker,' I hissed through clenched fists. Edward patted my shoulder robotically. A single tear ran down my face and splashed to the floor. I couldn't take the silence anymore and ran out of the room. I ran outside and sat on the bench. Tears flowed like waterfalls down my face. I couldn't stop them. I put my face in my hands and my body shook violently with my ever-ongoing sobs. I saw a pair of feet in front of me and looked up. It was Tyler Crowley from NYU. I groaned inwardly.

'Hey, what's wrong?' he asked curious. I stood up and looked him in the eye even though he was about a foot taller than me.

'Go away,' I growled, I could quite menacing when I wanted. He was about to reply with something like: _we could go out some time that would cheer you up!_ So I ran back into the hospital instead. Alice was still in bed. Edward and Jasper were smiling though and Rose was sleeping against Emmett. I raised an eyebrow.

'She was awake just now,' Edward laughed, he was so happy.

'That's fantastic!' I almost shouted, Rose opened an eye. I grinned at her, she smiled back and fell asleep again. I sat by Alice's bed in silence, I brushed a curl of hair out of her eyes and kissed her cheek. She was going to be ok, my heart flipped, I would not be able to cope with my sister dying.

We stayed with her for a few more hours just talking and laughing, she just stayed asleep. A few other people came to visit her. Star, Keira, Jake, Victoria, James, Embry and her parents arrived eventually. He talked for a few minutes, then Carlisle said that he needed to check on the other victim, Emily Young. He left. He'd been off that day and him and Esme were having a day with my adoptive parents in Methuen in Maine, where we had a little place for no particular reason. Alice's brain activity levels changed a little whether there were more people in her room or not. Carlisle came back.

'Emily's getting better quite quickly, alike my little Alice here. Her levels have turned back towards normal and she is on the mend. Sam is a bit of a pest though, he won't leave her side and wants to know everything about what's wrong!' he stated. I laughed, happy that everyone was ok. Suddenly for a strange reason I felt the atmosphere change, everyone seemed to feel it and went silent. Alice's levels didn't change her heart rate was normal for sleeping. There were hurried footsteps up the corridor outside. The door burst open. A young paramedic ran in.

'Ashlee Simpson's been murdered, she pronounced dead on arrival. I'm so sorry, doctor please would you come?' he said out of breath. We'd always teased Ashlee for sharing a name with a famous person but now I felt upset that I'd done that, alike what I felt for Jessica. Three dead girls and two near death, I felt alone somehow, like I was next.

Carlisle said his apologies to us and ran out towards the ambulance bay.

Alice coughed quietly. I turned to her and smiled.

'I know she was your friend. I'm really sorry,' I whispered to her. She coughed again. Then a horrific strangling choking noise erupted from her. Her vitals dipped and she started having a fit. Her body shook violently with every dying breath. A loud beeping sound erupted from the machine signifying heart failure, I was sure.

'Alice, you're gonna be ok,' I said mainly for myself. Her body stopped moving. I stared in horror as the Crash team ran in with their life saving equipment.

I was so scared. Scared for Alice. Scared for her family. Scared for her life. Scared by the fact the attacker/murderer was still at large.

Scared I was next.

OMC/G How could I be sooooooooo mean to Alice??? Easy, all I had to do was type it up. Mwahahahaha, I might kill her or not. Your reviews count towards her life or death!!!!

**If I get ten reviews (preferably more) she may live!!!!**

**If I don't get ten reviews she will die!!!!**

**Review for Alice's life, it's your choice.**

**Beth**

**xx**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey, hides because she doesn't want to be killed I'm sorry about the ultimatum at the end of the last chapter. Please don't kill me now or at the end of the chapter or ever really. I'm really sorry. I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

**This chapter is dedicated to the person who I said it was in my review reply but I am so sorry and can't remember, if that person could review saying that it was them, you will also get the next chapter dedicated to you as well. Once again sorry!!!**

**Without further ado, will Alice live….or die?!?!?!?!?!**

**Chapter 9**

They pushed us all outside the room. I was in shock. I just stood where I was pushed and stared blankly at the wall. Tears were rolling down my face mercilessly. Edward looked… dead, his eyes bore into mine without seeing. Esme was taken into another room because she was crying so loudly and screaming for her baby. Carlisle ran up the corridor looking glum. Then he saw us and his eyes widened in horror. The long loud beep could still be heard out here. It was a horrible sound, a sound of death, of loss, of acute pain.

'Oh God!' he cried and fell to his knees in the middle of the corridor, he was a Devout Christian, so for him to say that, it must be bad. A nurse came and pulled him to his feet and took him into the same room as Esme. I thought about Alice, lying in that bed, it could be her deathbed. I gasped a wild sob and sank down to the floor leaning against the wall. I started crying loudly again. _She can't die, I need her_, I told myself sadly.

Edward became more aware of his surroundings as he heard my choking sobs. He rushed towards me and put his arms around me almost lovingly. I cried into his shoulder, he muttered calming words as we sat there. Jasper was pacing, head in hands, telling himself that he should have been there. Rose was curled up on a chair, Emmett was sitting next to her, holding her hand and rubbing smooth little circles on it. Edward leaked a few tears into my hair as we sat there. The room in which Esme and Carlisle were in was quiet and then the door opened. Esme came out, eyes red-rimmed and looking very frail and vulnerable, biting her lip. Carlisle held her hand and had an arm around her supporting her. He too was red-rimmed eyes. The cash team had been in there for what seemed like ages. Edward disentangled himself from me and stood up, pulling me to my feet. The echoing heartbreaking beep had stopped and now I was hopeful. I put my arms around Edward's neck, sensing that he would break down at any time. He put his arms around my waist. We swayed slightly, it was comforting. I lay my head on his chest, it was like that night we had danced at the ball his parent's had. If only we'd known what was to come. Edward kissed my hair or least I think he did. I sighed and closed my eyes. Sadness and loss loomed in dark, deep, heavy clouds over us all in the corridor.

The door to Alice's room opened and a young nurse poked her head out, she was wearing an impassive look. I raised my head and opened my eyes. She didn't look upset but maybe that was her training. I couldn't read her eyes or face.

'Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, could you come in please? I'd like a word quickly,' she asked softly. They looked at us, I was quite happy for them to go on but so sad inside. I nodded to Carlisle and Esme; they smiled weakly at me and Edward and walked into the room, shutting the door behind them. I put my head back on Edward's chest and closed my eyes. A few hot tears sprang out between my eyelids and slipped down my face onto Edward's white shirt, staining it with salt water. I breathed in deeply, his scent filling my lungs calming me down. I liked him but now was not the time to admit it. Edward rested his chin on top of my head. I squeezed my eyes shut not wanting more tears to fall. Edward's arms tightened around me. Esme put her head out of the door.

'You can come in now,' she said calmly and evenly. I looked at her questioningly. She smiled broadly and I jumped with pure happiness. Alice was alive and well. She was so lucky, I almost screamed with happiness.

'Yes!' I shouted. My smile hurt my cheeks. I span around and squealed.

'She's gonna be ok!!' I shrieked. Jasper jumped up and hugged me tightly. Emmett joined in and Rose hugged us too. Edward came over to and we had a tight group hug.

'Can't…breathe!' I joked strangled slightly.

'Oops, sorry. Forgot how breakable you little ones are!' Emmett said happily. Laughing we split up and I carried on jumping up and down. The crash team left the room, smiling at us. I grabbed Edward and kissed him hard. I suddenly calmed down and relaxed into it. Edward returned the kiss softly at first. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his came around my waist. It was our own personal little world. Then someone cleared their throat. We sprang apart. I was mortified. A burning blush filled my cheeks; I bit my lip, and didn't look up. Edward put an arm around my shoulders chuckling and pulled me into Alice's room. The beep was now even and clear. Her vitals were fine. She was propped up on the pillows, her eyes slightly open. I smiled at her.

'Alice, don't do that to me again?' I scolded her. She laughed quietly, a slight coughing sound. I grinned at her.

'The police chief is here, he'd like to talk to you and Jasper,' Carlisle informed us softly. Alice nodded and winced in pain.

'I heard that you and my brother were getting off in the corridor,' Alice whispered hoarse. I gave her a look and leant towards her bed to whisper in her ear.

'It was a fantastic mistake,' I mumbled in her ear. She smiled at me and laid her head back on the pillows. I brushed her hair off of her forehead and walked to the end of the bed. Edward wrapped an arm around my waist, I looked at him, he smiled crookedly at me and I leant into him.

'Does this mean you like me?' he whispered in my ear.

'Definitely, I have for…um…quite a long time, I think,' I replied and kissed him quickly on the lips. The police chief came in then and told us to get out so he could talk to Alice and Jasper.

He left about two hours later after talking to them, he handed Carlisle some papers and left after having a quick word with one of the doctors about the state of the bodies. Edward had his arms wrapped around me in the corridor.

'What is that?' I asked Carlisle, referring to the wad of paper the police guy had given him. It looked formal, legal and very heavy.

'The current paperwork for the case. I'll let you have it once I've read it, if you want, yeah?' he offered. He knew that even though I was doing an English degree, I wanted to follow in my father's footsteps and be some in the police force or FBI. I smiled at him and nodded. I leant back on Edward's chest and closed my eyes. I was shattered but didn't want to leave Alice.

'Come on, I'm taking you home,' Edward said as I yawned. Jasper, Rose and Emmett followed us out to the car.

'Esme wouldn't let us stay,' Rose answered as we got into the car.

'My room again?' I suggested. Edward rubbed my hand as he stepped on the accelerator. I wished Alice was with us, she would break the underlying tension easily by saying something about her need to shop.

'It's probably safer,' Rose mused, laying her head on Emmett's shoulder. Jasper sighed.

'I hope she's ok,' he muttered, I turned back to him and gave him a reassuring smile.

'Oh, Jazz, she'll be fine!' Emmett said patting his shoulder. 'You need sleep, we all do.' I nodded. I could feel a cloud of lethargy over all five of us.

'It's been emotionally draining,' I whispered sadly recounting to myself all of the day's events.

I must have fallen asleep on the way back as the next thing I knew; Edward was carrying me up upstairs to my room, he was very gentle with me. I fished slowly in my pocket for the keys and held them out to Jasper. He unlocked the door and let us in. Edward laid me on my bed and kissed my forehead; I locked my fingers in his shirt and pulled him down beside me. He chuckled but obliged, laying an arm around me and pulling the covers over the pair of us.

'I don't do this normally, you know that?' I whispered in his ear. He snickered and nodded. Emmett lay down on Rose's bed and Rose snuggled next to him. Jasper curled up in Alice's bed. I smiled at least we should be safe altogether. I lay my head on Edward's shoulder and put my arms around his waist. I was glad Edward realised that this wasn't normal my behaviour. I just didn't want to be alone. I was about to drop off when Rose got up, I lifted my head.

'Sorry guys, I need the loo,' she apologised and crept into the bathroom, shutting the door and turning the light on. I turned back to Edward and fell asleep.

I was woken by a horrified shout just half an hour later. I sat up quickly rubbing my eyes. Emmett was holding Rose; I smiled and went to lie back down and then stole another quick glance at them and screamed. Rose was covered in blood, she had passed out. Edward was holding someone's cell to his ear and talking into, an ambulance I hoped desperately.

'Not Rose, not Rose too, please no,' I sobbed, tears running down my only just dried cheeks. Emmett had tears in his eyes.

'What happened?' Jasper muttered still half asleep, his eyes met Rose's mangled bloody body and he choked back a sob.

'My sister, my girlfriend, oh dear god, not Rosie too. Bella, are you ok?' he cried. I nodded, not being able to find words without breaking down. I got up and went over to Rose. I broke down in front of her. Tears rushing down my face.

'She's still breathing, faintly,' Emmett sobbed. Edward picked me up and held me close, kissing my hair and calming me down. I could hear sirens and pulled away. I opened the door and let the EMTs in. They put her on a stretcher and took her to the ambulance. Emmett followed. Jasper wasn't in any state to move, I left Edward's arm and walked over to hug my brother, who needed me. Rose, my actual sister, could be dead. I sobbed as I hugged Jasper. He was frozen in shock. Alice had almost died. I was the only one out of us girls that hadn't been attacked yet. I knew they'd want us for questioning again, maybe even arrest us. I would not be able to deal with that.

The story was now being cast out all over America. College Serial Killer on the loose, was the every headline. There was FBI covering our every move and it was quite worrying. All the victims were girls I knew, in my year in my college. There were news teams all over this campus. Half of the girl's dorms were crime scenes, we'd be moved out soon. We would probably need to stay in the boy's rooms. It was quite frightening.

Poor Rose, I heard the sirens speeding away. I hugged Jasper harder, he responded by squeezing me and then letting go. I stumbled back to Edward and clung onto him, he picked me up and sat on my bed, holding me on his lap and hugging me, rocking and trying to calm me down as the tears would not stop falling at all. Then suddenly a thought struck me. I could be next! Edward looked at me, I must have gasped out loud.

'I hope she's ok,' I muttered crying worried for my life now.

**So Alice is ok, but what about poor Rosie. Is she gonna live or die? I won't be as mean as last time. I know if she'll survive or not but she's not exactly my favourite character. I would like at least five reviews but preferably more. ******

**Thanks guys, your response for the last chapter was astounding, I felt so happy even if a lot were death threats!! I really appreciated them.**

**Please review, quite a few peoples' lives depend on it!! Mwahahahaha.**

**Beth**

**xx**


	11. Chapter 10

**Mini chapter…**

**Chapter 10**

As soon as it was morning, we'd headed to the hospital again. I was shaking; we all were so we called a taxi. The ride was silent and tense. Emmett had called telling us not to come until the morning, he sounded wounded and upset. I wanted to just grab my car and go and give him a hug. Edward kissed my hair and I squeezed Jasper's hand. You could say I was a lucky girl what having two guys sitting beside me, while my two best friends were lying completely damaged in hospital, but I was far from it. I could sense that I was next, I didn't want to be attacked, but I guess no one did. Jasper cried himself back to sleep last night, I did too. Edward was being strong for us but he was panicky and upset too. We were cruising steadily down Fifth Avenue when we got stuck in traffic on our way to the hospital. The car and taxi build up went on for about twenty blocks. It was at a complete standstill. The driver of our taxi pumped the horn angrily a few times. I opened the door and stepped out looking ahead, they were a tonne of angry drivers and commuters shaking their fists at each other and the police that were coming around. I got back in the car as a police officer came over.

'Sorry for the hold up but up ahead there is a crime scene, another girl is dead from the Serial Killings looks like a new weapon is being used by the attacker. A gun shot wound was the cause of death,' she said sadly.

'Who is it?' I asked worriedly.

'I think her name was Star or something, she was Australian. Aw, oh shoot. I shouldn't have told you that,' she said. I literally collapsed, Star. My poor Star. Dead, there weren't many girls left on campus unharmed. There was me and… OH MY WORD it was just me! I was next. Now I passed out on top of Edward and Jasper.

**OMC/G Bella's next. Star's dead. I quite liked her, sorry to her creator; I kinda needed her to die, sorry. I did like her character. **

**Sorry it's short but the next bit needed to be one chapter and well, there you go…**

**Please review.**

**Beth**

**xx**


	12. Chapter 11

**Oh dear me, Bella's passed out. **

**The last three chapters are dedicated to ****CullenObsessive ****for my mistake in forgetting the first time. My sincerest apologies to you!!**

**Right now who is alive and who is dead? What's gonna happen? It's up to you, well not really, but there we go.**

**Next chapter…**

**Chapter 11**

I awoke to a bright light. I blinked a few times to clear my vision from blurriness. The light was so bright, I raised a hand to my eyes to try and block it out and I felt a tugging on it. I looked at it and saw an IV and grimaced making an unfeminine noise. I grabbed it and tried to yank it out but a gentle hand stopped me. I frowned confused. I must have hit my head pretty hard because although I was in a weak state, I tried to free my hand.

'Bella,' a really soft beautiful voice filled my head. I turned my head and saw Edward sitting there, smiling slightly.

'Hi,' I whispered. He smiled wider and brushed my hair out of my eyes. I moved my hand so that I was holding it. He squeezed it gently.

'Do you remember what happened?' he asked softly, stroking my cheek. I frowned and furrowed my brow and then it all came back to me.

Rose covered in blood, Emmett crying, me crying, Jasper crying. The taxi. Star's death. Oh God. Tears filled my eyes. Edward stood up and pulled me into a hug quickly.

'Is she ok?' I asked tears not falling yet but threatening. Edward pulled away.

'Yes, she is conscious and almost well enough to be discharged, same with Alice surprisingly! Emily Young has been out of hospital for about a day and there…er had been…um one more attack,' Edward filled me in on the latest news but something struck wrong in me.

'Wait, how long have I been out?' I asked.

'About three days,' he told me kissing my forehead. My eyes widened. The door to my room opened and a couples of heads peered around it. Emmett, Jasper and Jake. I smiled when I saw them. Jasper rushed to me and hugged me hard.

'Bella, I was so scared. I thought you had died. Never do that again or I will personally kill you, got that?' he scolded me. I smiled at him. He ruffled my hair and kissed my forehead. Emmett gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

'Don't do that to any of us ever again! Because I'll help Jasper,' he warned me. Jake came and gave me a quick hug. I smiled at the guys. There was a quiet knock at the door and a quick curse.

'Yes?' I said out louder. The door opened and two tired and bruised girls walked in slowly, one dragging a drip. My smile broadened considerably.

'Alice! Rosie!' I almost screamed. They hobbled over to me and gave me tight hugs. Emmett grabbed Rose as she let go of me and hugged her. Jasper took Alice by the waist and sat down with her beside my bed. Edward still had my hand.

'You guys should be in bed!' I complained as Edward propped up my pillows and sat me up.

'How come I am the only one who didn't get attacked and I'm still in bed?' I moaned. They laughed at me.

'You were passed out for three days and in that time you had two near death experiences, a few high blood pressures and a few fits,' Edward informed me. I was shocked to say the least, I was a little stiff but I wasn't expecting that. Edward rubbed my hand. I was speechless.

'Oh my…' I trailed off, tears filling my eyes. I had almost died. A tear dribbled down my face.

'Oh, Bella,' Rose whispered. I bit my lip to stop the sobs and started to shake uncontrollably. I heaved in breaths. My body started convulsing without my thinking it. I squeezed my eyes shut and my head exploded. I heard a scream followed by several shouts. I grabbed my head and pulled myself into a ball. I felt arms prying my hands from my head. I expected pieces of my skull to come out and screamed in pain as fireworks exploded behind my eyes. I shook and screamed. Lights blinded me even though my eyes were shut. Firm arms grabbed my arms and legs and stretched me out. I shouted in protest, I think it was a very bad profanity but I wasn't sure. I felt a needle prick in my arm it was like someone poking me with all the pain. The pain worsened and I screamed so loud it almost deafened me. Then the pain just brushed away gently like waves of water on a beach. A calming lethargy came over me and I slipped gently into darkness…

My head hurt like hell and I became aware of voices surrounding me:

'I hope she's not in pain.'

'Are you kidding? The nurse said it's gonna feel like the worse hangover ever for about four hours!'

'Sheesh, if she hears this…'

'She can't hear us, look: Bella, if you can hear me move a finger, go on Bells!' I raised a finger it hurt so bad.

'Uh oh she can. Um…Izzy, ignore my last comment!' a smile flitted briefly across my face; I winced, showing emotion hurt. I tried with an awful lot of effort to open my eyes. I failed but I felt a light touch on my hand and squeezed it. It was Edward as he kissed my forehead, I realised.

'Edward,' I whispered. He touched my cheek and I nuzzled into it. He pressed his lips to mine softly. I tried even harder to open my eyes and groaned in protest when I couldn't. I could feel my strength returning to me slowly. I collapsed into my mind when I failed that time. As I did the voices returned:

'Hey Eddie, is she asleep?'

'No.'

I smiled inwardly, that didn't hurt. My head was like a piano had been dropped on it. I wondered how long I'd been out this time. I felt someone take my hand. It wasn't Edward this time.

'Mom?' I muttered. My adoptive mom squeezed my hand and I smiled properly. My mom brushed my hair away from my face.

'Oh sweetie, look what's happened to my girls!' mom said sadly. I focused all my energy into opening my eyes and succeeded. Mom had been crying, tears tracks marked her normally flawless face.

'I'm sorry,' I muttered.

'It's not your fault, baby,' she whispered, kissing my forehead. 'I must go check on Rose, darling. I'll be back.'

'No need, mom. I'm right here.' Rose entered the room wearing jeans and a halter top. I smiled at her. 'I've been discharged, Alice too,' She added.

'Rosie, darling, are you ok?' mom asked worried.

'Yeah, I'm fine,' she commented sitting down beside me and kissing my cheek.

'Bella, you nutcase, don't scare me like that again? Then after that deafening fit, you were out for two days. Don't do that again or I will help Jasper and Emmett, got it?' Rose scolded me, I smiled at her. The nurse came in.

'Isabella, you're up. That's great, can I just ask everyone to leave so that I can check some things?' she asked. Edward gave me a wary look but I nodded slowly.

'Everyone except Rose, ok?' I said. The nurse nodded and everyone left the room.

The nurse checked my vitals and all the things while Rose held my hand and talked to me. She let everyone back in and left smiling and saying that I was fine and should be out if here in about three days. Mom thanked her. There was another knock on the door and Alice came in, looking withered and tired.

'Alice, how are you?' I asked also tired.

'Fine, I'm getting out of here, tomorrow after they've changed my bandages,' she said happily before sinking into a chair beside Jasper and lying her head on his shoulder. Edward leant over and kissed me on the lips. Mom squealed.

'I thought that you were just good friends but now…awww,' she was so happy for us. I leant on Edward's shoulder, he leant over to me and stroked my cheek.

'I'm tired, you guys should head home,' I managed to choke out while yawning. Rose smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

'Yeah, you're right. Come on, the old girl's tired,' she joked.

'Thanks you guys, I really appreciate it,' I whispered. Edward propped me up and flattened my pillows down. They all said their goodbyes and left, well, everyone except Edward. He dimmed the lights and kissed my forehead.

'Edward,' I groaned. 'Go home to bed, I'll be fine.' He chuckled but his eyes betrayed his worry.

'I think I should stay,' he protested lightly. I shook my head and smiled at me.

'Go home, Edward. I really think you need some sleep, please do, Edward. I begging you,' I whispered. He sighed resigned and beaten.

'Fine, they've got tight enough security anyway,' he muttered sadly. 'I love you.' I gasped. He looked at me suddenly.

'You don't need to say it back, I just thought you should know,' Edward told me, kissing my cheek softly.

'No, I do love you, it just shocked me that's all,' I whispered.

'Bye, love. Bella, I really do love you,' he said as he gave me another kiss on the lips and left quietly. I turned to one side and closed my eyes.

A hand covered my mouth, I awoke at once. I tried to scream but the hand was cutting off my mouth. I struggled and kick and threw my arms around but I was still weak. A sharp blade was pressed to my throat. I stopped at once.

'Now be quiet and you may not get hurt… so much!' a relaxed voice hissed in my ear. Four hands dragged me on the off the bed and tied my wrists and ankles, a gag was placed in my mouth, it tasted of alcohol. A blindfold was tied very tightly around my head and eyes, all I could was well…nothing. I tried to breathe deeply until a nice large piece of duct tape was securely placed over my mouth. I was literally chucked into a body bag and carried into what seemed like a car trunk.

An engine started and because I wasn't seat-belted in I was thrown about relentlessly, as the driver, my attacker, speeded away, afraid of getting caught. My head still hurt like hell and I suddenly realised my situation. These were the attackers. I started to hyperventilate, which is hard with a gag in your mouth, I'll say. I tried to calm myself down, thinking of my friends and Edward and my adoptive parents and dead pare- whoa, no thinking of death. Be positive, I urged myself but lying here in the dark made me feel alone, helpless, in trouble, afraid, terrified.

Tears dribbled down my cheeks for what felt like the thirtieth time this very day.

I hit my head very hard on the side of the car. I felt my consciousness slipping and my very last thought was:

I'm doomed.

**OMC/G (I do that every chapter) I had this typed up yesterday but wanted to play out the thing with Rosalie a little longer. I now actually quite like Rose but only now after I started writing her. **

**What's gonna happen to Bella? Will she survive? Only time will tell. I have the next chapter written up but I might not post it tonight.**

**Review and I'll update even quicker!!**

**Beth 'Yes, I Know I'm Evil' Cullen**

**xx**


	13. Chapter 12

**Wow guys, almost 100 reviews. I am ECSTATIC!! I was aiming for that when I started this but I didn't expect it so early. Thank you all so much.**

**This chapter is dedicated to ****EVERYONE who was either reviewed (mainly them), everyone who Favourited my story, everyone was has Alerted too. But overall dedication to LUV.FITCH.CULLEN!!!**** because even though she is busy jumping about because Jack's there, she still found time to talk to me. Luv ya loads Fitch!**

**See you at the end…**

**Chapter 12**

_Someone was kicking me…repeatedly…painfully. I groaned. Tried to roll over. But tied to something. Still kicking me. In the leg. It hurt. My mind. A mishmash of thoughts and emotions. My head. Felt like on fire. My eyes. Refused to open. No coherent thoughts. I remembered. The hospital. Newspaper headlines. Attacks. Star. Rose. Alice. Jasper. Mom. Emmett. Carlisle. Esme. Jessica. Angela. Jake. The ball. Edward. Being kissed. Being left alone. My fault. I was here. And it was my fault. Wrists tied up. Thrown in a bag. Hitting my head. Ow. This is painful. Darkness. Doomed. More pain. Now. My leg. Liquid sliding over it. Drying stiff and hard. I want mom. I want college. I want my bed. I want home. I was trapped here. Prisoner. Victim. Hurt. In pain. Captive. _

The kicking carried on. There was a sickening crack and a burning pain began in my shin. I cried out in pain. That woke me up. My eyes opened but was met my blackness, darkness surrounding me. I gulped. I remembered what had happened at the hospital. Oh no, no one knew where I was. I was going to die. I squeezed my eyes shut but I couldn't escape the dark looming in and around me. I swallowed and a horrible dry sensation filled my mouth and throat. Alcohol. It was still a faint taste in my mouth and the rag was drying out. The sticky duct tape still resided over my mouth. I need some water. A drink. Any drink. My stomach rumbled. I hadn't eaten in days. I'd been unconscious in hospital for almost a week; I hadn't eaten in that time at all. I'd been too tired. My head felt like I was having a really strong hangover, I remembered Emmett's words while I'd been unconscious. I laughed inwardly at my faint attempt to cheer myself up from my impending doom. I was still tired though. But I knew I hadn't been doing anything. Still, I slipped back off into sleep, a safe haven from the ongoing pain.

_My mom and dad standing. My graduation. Impossible. Dead. Pain. Oh, so much pain. A familiar car. Mom. Dad. Lights up ahead. Mom. Cowering. Dad. Shouting. Me. Screaming. Collision. More pain. Knives. Shooting up spine. Dying. Bleeding. Lots of blood. Tears. Flowers. Dead. Funeral. White dress. Me. Singing. Sad. Them. Dead. Rose. Arm around me. New home. New mom. New dad. New sister. New brother. Alice. Talking. Crying. Car crash. Headline. More tears. Darkness. Graduation. Again. Smiles. College. Acceptance. Goodbye. Bags, Packed. Leaving. Blood. Pain. In Love. First time. Edward. Kissed. Loved. Hugged. Dance. Attacked. Pain. Leg. Blood. Crack. Pain. Black. Sleep._

My dreams were haunting. Horrific and happy images flying past my eyes as I slept restlessly. My bad times and good pushed together to form a scary montage of my life. My parent's crash but I wasn't there. It still scared me. Time passes slowly, I thought back to what Rose had told me at the funeral when she put her arm around me and took me back to my new home. I was afraid and hurt. I had cried myself to sleep often, when I first moved in. I had separated myself from everyone until my birthday. Then I threw myself into life head first and had fun, fun, fun and this is where I ended up. The kicker was back, my other leg this time.

_Kick. Kick. Kick. Kick. Steady. Pulse. Kick. Kick. Kick. Torture. Slow. Pain. Dead. Life. Baby. Mom. Dad. Toddler. Nappy. Pregnant. New. Sister. Isadora. Playing. Fun. Help. Dead. Car. Crash. Pain. Hurt. Alone. Kick. Stamp. Kick. Thud. Kick. Kick. Step. Pain. Blood. Kick. Kick. CRACK!_

A sickening crack again. I cried out louder. I wished they would kill me soon. I just wanted them to stop the pain. I hoped my friends, family and boyfriend, I suppose that was what Edward was, knew I was gone and were looking for me. Alice and Rose were quicker than this. They were keeping me longer to hurt me more. I wanted to have strength but hope was failing me. I need every ounce of hope and power to escape this hell. I was so thirsty and hungry.

_Footsteps. Bag. Over. Head. Blindfold. Yanked. Off. Pain. Hurt. Blood. Gore. Attacked. Victim. HELP!_

The bag was still dark and I couldn't tell whether it was day or night but at least I knew someone was here with me. Not that it helped much by the fact that they were the enemy. I held onto my faint hope. Maybe the police had a lead. I hadn't gotten round to reading the case notes that Carlisle was going to give me. I started to cry. Cold and hot tears snaked down my dry cheeks, offering little comfort. I twisted my wrists in vain but they were tied tight. My ankles were still tied up too. I circled them and tried to loosen the ropes I was tied with.

After what seemed like an hour of trying to escape my restraints, I gave up. I didn't need vision to know that they were red raw. I felt a fist connect with my face and my head get thrown to the left but no pain. I was past the weak pain barrier. I could feel blood pulsing out of my legs. Both, evidently, broken and snapped practically and uncleanly in two. My captor was egging me on to cry or make a sound but I remained, closed off in my head, singing to myself and thinking good things. I could neither tell if my captor was male or female but I didn't care I just wanted to escape. My stomach audibly rumbled. My captor laughed loudly so it was easy to tell it was fake. I smirked, though the pain was immeasurable. My legs pulsed painfully and then I was aware that gentle hands were wrapping them up, not too tightly, but I could tell I was getting weaker with blood loss. It felt as though I was sitting on the floor, a wooden floor by the feel of it under my hands.

'We don't particularly want blood everywhere,' a kinder more feminine voice whispered to me as she dressed my wounds. I almost smiled at how sincere she sounded. Somewhere floating around in my head, I knew that voice but I couldn't quite place it. I wanted sleep but with the pain it was near impossible.

I was loosing consciousness slowly, I felt like death warmer up. I knew I was dying. It was quite ironic. The way everyone described. A dark tunnel leading to a bright light. I could see flashing lights through the gloom and I was happy.

**I only just realised I have done a cliffy at the end of each chapter but there you go. **

**BELLA'S DEAD. Well dying, anyway. I'm pure evil, I know. **

**BTW Just to clear this up from the last chapter: Edward wasn't there when Bella got kidnapped; she'd sent him home because he'd been there since she'd been admitted.**

**Luv ya all loads,**

**Beth 'Pure Evil' Cullen**

**xx**


	14. Chapter 13

**OMC/G Bella! **

**Hey guys, Unlucky Chapter 13. **

**We are past the 100 review mark thanks to ****bella raven cullen.**

**So this chapter is dedicated to her!**

**I know you want to find out what happens so…**

**Chapter 13**

A jolt threw me back to the present. The light was almost in touching distance at the time. Then there would have been no going back. I would have been happy with that, to get out of this horrible pain. The pain at the time was excruciating and someone stepped hard on my right leg. I gasped and sobbed as it sent shivers and sparks up my body.

'Good, you're not dead…yet!' a deep voice teased seriously. The bag still resided over my head. I could feel a nice bruised bump from where I'd been jolted back to life.

As I revelled in my pain, I tried to find little things that might give my attackers away, anything to try and get my mind off the pain. There were at least two, one male, one female. They were armed, guns and knives that had been confiscated? Or maybe given in a job? I had no idea, except that having two broken legs and tied up wrists is very painful. They sounded about my age but I wasn't 100 sure. They were strong…they carried me, didn't they? Well, Edward did that I suppose. I missed him a lot. My captors had access to alcohol, as in on my gag, so about 21-ish.

A couple of kicks in the stomach reminded me what pain and darkness felt like. I circled my shoulder, they cracked loudly. With a little more strength, and once I heard the person who had kicked me's footsteps fading away, I pulled at my wrist restraints. I eased the rope down my arm. Tension hung thick in the air. I twisted my hand into a good position to slip the rope off. I pushed and heaved the hope down my wrist and onto my hand. I waved it about slightly to make it reach the widest part of my hand. I paused completely tired from this my attempt so far. It might not sound much but after spending many nights in hospital unconscious and then not having eaten, having your wrists tied together, your ankles tied together, both your legs broken and being shattered and in more pain then should be allowed; it is a very, very good effort.

I breathed in deeply through my nose, which stung a bit. I was lucky I hardly ever got colds because then I would be dead by not being able to breath through a blocked nose. My stomach ached terribly from low food intake. The room, I hoped at least, was empty. It was a case of now or never. I choked a laugh, that was the title of one of my favourite songs. I slipped it over my thumb slowly and painfully with a lot of elbow grease. I only realised that I was sweating now it was over my thumb. I could it on my forehead, on the back of my neck and…well everywhere. Suddenly I thought about my need for the toilet which was nil but still. The pain in my legs was being overridden by sheer determination to break free.

The rope was stuck; I was too tired to push any more. I collapsed panting, which was hard I might add when through your nose and with an almost dry gag in your mouth, I'll say. I slumped against the wall behind me. The pain came back stronger than ever in my legs. It was hard to form coherent thoughts with so much pain. Darkness seemed my friend; I was becoming accustomed to it. I could no longer smell the blood, it must have dried. I was glad it was pitch black because then I couldn't see my obviously bloody mangled legs. I felt drained again.

I let unconsciousness draw me in again.

I didn't dream at all, luckily, I knew that if I did it would have been bad. I flexed my wrists, still nicely tied up… WAIT!! I rubbed my wrists together. Dang. They'd either realised and redone them up or I'd accidentally done it while I was sleeping. Hot tears filled up my blinded eyes. They slipped down to the bottom of the blindfold and got soaked up there. All my effort, every last ounce of my precious strength. I sobbed loudly. Footsteps entered the room.

'Why don't you just shoot her?' an angry male voice hissed.

'I…I…want to…but…can't!' another male voice replied, his voice shaky but vaguely familiar. There was a pause. Someone shuffled their feet.

'Don't look at me, I know her best out of any of us!' a female protested.

'I refuse to do it, so don't ask me. You know I don't need someone's blood on my hands. They already sort of suspect me,' another female complained, insistently. I knew all those voices from somewhere. One guy confessed to knowing me and so did a girl, she may be my friend or not, then why was she doing it? The sound of something metal being passed to someone loudly, broke me out of my reverie.

'Fine!' the first guy concluded almost shouting, he seemed to be the leader. Suddenly I realised what they were talking about…my death. All the things I'd never done came to mind: make out, make love, make a baby, get married, see mom, dad or Rose and Jasper, never get a degree, never go to work, never go shopping with Alice again, never see all my friends, never see the light of day. God it sounded sad but it was true. Tears choked me up. I'd never see Edward ever again. That was the worst thought.

My breaths were coming out short and sharp, the bag over my head didn't help much. The scent was disgusting, foul. I just wanted to throw up but the gag was in the way. I swallowed the bile that was rising in my throat and gulped. I hoped they realised I was missing soon, if not already. It might be too late and I was in serious need of rescuing.

A gun cocked nearby, the sound from visiting my real dad's police training days was unmistakeable. _At least it would be quick, _I thought sullenly. The bag was lifted from my head quickly and the blindfold ripped from my eyes. The lights were freaking blinding; I forgot how bright they were as I had gotten so used to the dark. After a couple of tense silent minutes, my vision cleared enough to see that I was face to face with a rather terrifying looking gun. I gulped rather hard.

_HELP ME, SAVE ME, _I thought in vain hope.

**So there's where the preface comes in. **

**Dun, dun duuuuuuuuuuun. **

**Mwahahaha. I've still got my evil side.**

**Review and you may live.**

**Beth**

**xx**


	15. Chapter 14

**Howdy. That sounds weird. Ok, hi. Major event chapter. You guys so rock, I've got 131 reviews and feel so happy I could burst. Thank you so much. I love you all.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my best friend: ****Elena**** for listening and commenting on this chapter when I read to her. You rock, Elena!!**

**Ok, so here goes… This chapter gives you a lot of information and emotion. INFO: Captors/ Attackers!!**

**Welcome to THE NEXT CHAPTER:**

**Chapter 14**

_Oh crap, _was my next thought.

After I had gotten over the initial shock of having a gun pointed at my face, I took the time to look at my captors. I almost screamed. There, right in front of me, stood two of my good friends and two of my friends (not good friends but still friends). I tried to talk but my gag stopped me. Angela knelt beside me; I turned to look at her. My eyes betraying my every emotion: shock, hurt, confusion, pain, anger and betrayal. I was so confused. We'd spoken over the phone while it had all been going on. I was thoroughly disgusted by her but I still had a gun pointed to my head. That would explain her reaction to Jessica's death when we'd spoken and I'd told her. She was already around NYU grounds when I'd called. She'd said that she was coming on Saturday.

'I couldn't kill you, my little Bellie,' she joked, she raised a hand in an attempt to my brush my face. I jerked my head away from her in utter shock and hurt by her. I tried to ask why but then she went to stand behind James. I shook my head. James, the leader, I'd often helped him. Hell, I'd even tutored him at High School and Middle School, we'd known each other for about eight years but here he was holding a gun to my head. I felt tears flow weakly down my dry face. My lips were cracked and dry. Victoria came forward and pulled at the duct tape covering my mouth and ripped it off in one smooth motion, she'd obviously done it so many times before to innocent girls like me. I gasped in pain and spat out the gag. I tried to speak but my mouth and throat was so dry that I could only make faint choking sounds. I sucked in great big lungfuls of air. Angela held a bottle of water to my mouth and I gulped in down quickly. Then swallowing, I gritted my teeth and opened my mouth to speak.

'How? How could you do this?' I demanded weakly. Jake came over to me and stroked my face then looking at my expression, he backed away slowly. It was full of disgust and anger.

'You visited me in hospital while your hands were unclean with innocent girl's blood,' I whispered outraged.

'I can't believe this, I really can't. You guys were great, going so great. Great jobs, great grades, great freaking everything but you stooped so low as to murder!!' I said in horror.

'No one cared about us, Isabella. No one, so don't pretend. We wanted fame and guys, and well, girls in Jake's and James' cases, but that's beside the point. We don't care about victory, we wanted respect,' Victoria spat at me. I laughed without humour.

'And this is how you do it? With murder!' I replied a little bemused.

'You disgust me!' I screamed at them. They all looked at little scared by my outburst. I narrowed my eyes at them and glared hard.

'Jake, why? Please don't tell me you started it,' I pleaded. He shook his head.

'Bells, this is the criminal world in which we wanted respect. As security guards, we let bad guys in all the time, we were showing them we were harder than them by doing this,' he said as if it was normal.

'You're sick,' I accused him, spitting at his feet. He smirked at me. I closed my eyes and leant back against the wall. This was unbelievable. I opened my eyes and sighed. James still had the gun pointed at my head.

'Look, if you're gonna kill me, get it over with!' I brushed off. 'JUST KILL ME LIKE THE REST OF THEM!!' I shouted at him. He pointed the gun at my right leg and fired it. The bullet shattered what was remaining of my bone. I screamed in pain and howled. Tears flooding my face. I bit the inside of my mouth to stop the cries as he pointed the gun at my head again and cocked it. I leant my head back against the wall, watching him with one eye, sobbing quietly. My leg was bloody, they both were. I breathed in through my mouth, trying not to smell the fresh blood that oozed out of the new wound. The bandages that Angela had put on where stained a very dark red. I closed my eyes and squeezed my body tight together to reject the pain waves that flowed through me. I took more deep breaths and looked at them.

'You really have no shame, do you?' I breathed. James' lip twitched as he tried to fight a smile. I glared at him. He shook the gun at me. Jake was watching me with wide eyes.

'You agreed to this, mate,' I choked out. He closed his eyes, hiding the tears that were behind his eyelids. I smiled through the pain. Angela's chin was shaking at she fought crying too. Victoria, however, looked (ironically) victorious.

'This is gonna be fun,' she laughed at me. Angela turned into Jake's shoulder. Sobs erupted from her small body. I felt bad but also the pain wasn't helping. I winced as I moved it a little. I could see fragments of bone scattered over the floor beside my leg, I gulped down the vomit that was going to come up at any moment. I was being remarkably strong.

Jake was crying too now. I gritted my teeth to stop a biting remark coming out. It was their fault they were in this mess.

'Oh don't cry, you could have not done this at all,' too late the comment was out. 'I didn't make you kidnap and attack and kill the girls.' They looked at me, lying broken, bruised, bloody and in pain. I spat on the floor beside me. Angela's bottom lip trembled and she ran from the room but James grabbed her arm before she could get out of the door. She gave him a cold hard look. Jacob pushed James' hand from her arm.

'Where are you going?' he asked quietly.

'I'm turning myself in,' she said firmly and nodded, and then grabbing a black coat from the corridor, she left.

'I'm with her!' Jacob said. 'Face it; you're not getting what you wanted. You're not going to get that respect, they won't let you be part of that gang, James, don't be a fool anymore.' Then he shouted Angela's name and ran after her.

'You'll be hearing sirens soon enough!' I laughed painfully. James' eyes widened. He hadn't considered that.

'Grab the van, Victoria, I'll be there soon,' he tossed her the car keys while still looking at me. Victoria gave me a fleeting smug look and then danced out the corridor. James' face was hard, forced emotion. He was trying to be brave but he was scared, scared about getting caught. I heard a car engine start, well, a van but there you go. My leg pulsed; I gritted my teeth and opened my mouth, breathing through my teeth. My head throbbed, I felt so dead and weak. James kept his eye on me.

'I'm sorry, Bella!' he admitted before clipping on the safety on the gun. I nodded at him, I couldn't talk, it was too painful. He looked so vulnerable. _Good, _part of me thought but the other part felt too much in pain to give an opinion. I lay back against the wall, breathing deeply and loudly, trying to grip onto what remained of my consciousness. I could faintly hear sirens. I perked up a little and smiled. James unlatched the safety on the gun; I looked at him in horror. He pointed it to his head. I gasped then as the sirens neared. He looked at the window and gulped. I could hear the sirens so loudly. Euphoria filled me. Then James swallowed hard and pointed the gun at me and fired. I didn't realise what had happened until I looked down.

_That's funny, I don't remember having a red flower growing on the front of my hospital gown,_ I thought. Then I realised. I screamed a heart-rendering scream that lasted for what felt like ages. Then gasping, warm liquid filled my throat and I coughed. Blood poured from my mouth. I saw black spots covering my vision. I blinked to try and clear them, my eyes closing a little more all the time. I saw Police in raid uniform enter the room…and then I died.

**Please don't kill me. **

**Please review.**

**Beth**

**Xx**

**Flames sorta welcome!! Just no infernos!!**

**If any of you still are actually reading this and well aren't going to kill me, I've got another idea for a story could you possibly tell me what you think of this summary:**

Bella is an almost typical head cheerleader bitch. She sleeps around, gossips, cheats, rules the school with perfectly manicured nails instead of an iron fist and is a right stuck girl. But Bella is intelligent, an unusual trait for this species. When new geeky boy Edward Cullen starts at her school, she accidentally falls for him. Although she knows asking him out would wound, maybe even destroy, her ego, will she risk it or regret it for the perfect boy?

**How does it sound??**

**Thanks**

**xx**


	16. Chapter 15

**Thanks to all of your reviews, especially the ones saying that I should write the story of which I included the summary at the end of the last chapter, it will be posted on the site as soon as I finish this one.**

**This is a very short chapter and won't end the wait on Bella's life but it is necessary. **

**This chapter is dedicated to ****chinmayee**** for a reason I cannot disclose!!**

**Here's the next chapter…**

**Chapter 15**

A mist swirled around my head. A thick, heavy cloud of depression hung over me. The mist was a silvery but dark grey but always moving, never in the same place. I walked about trying to find help, shouting, screaming but there was no one there. The silence hurt my ears; I tried talking to myself comfortingly so I wouldn't go insane. But wait, doesn't talking to yourself count as insane. Nah, it's the easiest type of conversation I suppose. Although I have often had fully blown arguments with myself out loud. I laughed at the pure memory of it. Laughter was good, a happy emotion within the clouds of depression. I started to run around, I never tired. I couldn't feel a thing, I hate not being able to feel, it makes my skin crawl. _Maybe this is death, maybe this is what death feels like,_ I mused. _Pretty damn boring, I should not have waited my whole life to end up running in mist!_ I smiled.

In the end I sat on the floor, deathly bored, no pun intended. I put my face in my hands and bit my lip, thinking about things to do. I started humming to myself. I sat there humming my favourite songs until I felt even more bored. Death is pretty dull; I don't even get to see my family again. Typical, never what you want it to be. It was pretty funny how I was taking this so easily and lightly. I stood up and began to think about what had led up to my death. It was pretty easy. First the attacks then…la di da di da. It was all so tiring to remember. I lay down on the floor and stared up, there was nothing, just endless meaningless grey mist. I sighed and sat back up again, that's when I felt it. A jolt flowed through my chest, a real stinging painful sensation and I flew back to be lying down. Then another and another. Each time I was jolted the mist seemed to clear a little but I couldn't get up, it was like I was frozen to the floor. I wanted to get up and explore this alien planet but as the mist cleared, darkness came over. It got darker and darker and with the fifty-ninth jolt, I'd been counting, it was pitch black. Then I heard voices.

'One more,' an angel's voice begged. 'Please!' he sounded desperate.

'It couldn't hurt, sir,' another pleaded. 'Please!' she was also desperate.

'If you don't I will!' another threatened.

'Ok, fine, but I'm not promising anything. I'm really sorry,' another said resigned. Another jolt pulsed through my limbs and body and then I stopped thinking altogether.

**So you still don't know, if Bella lives, I've only just decided to play it out instead of carrying it on like I thought about doing at first!!**

**Until tomorrow…**

**Beth 'Ruler of All Things Evil' Cullen**

**xx**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey, hey, hey. Not as many death threats this time, I am glad to announce!! **

**Mini celebration in memory of me**

**Also to those of you who didn't guess or couldn't care less, I dedicated the last chapter to chinmayee because she guessed exactly what I was writing. **

**This chapter is wholly dedicated to the wonderful ****bella raven cullen for being such a great person to talk to over fanfiction last night and for leaving such lovely reviews.**

**Hope no one cries in this but if you do, please tell me!! Sorry if that's a tad morbid or anything?!?!?!**

**Next Chapter Awaits You My Wonderful Humble Readers…**

**Chapter 16**

At first all I was aware of was the darkness closing in on me; although it was already pitch black. It was silent, which was good because my head hurt like something was wrapped around it hard. My legs felt heavy but thick and painful. My chest felt like someone was sitting on it and my arms felt alright compared to the rest of me. My stomach felt empty and my throat was extremely dry. My lips felt fused together with the dryness. If this was actually death, it was a lot better than before. The silence was a lot more bearable this time because of the pain. I couldn't see but that didn't particularly bother me. I could just lie here doing nothing and it was better than walking around, not feeling anything. I sighed inwardly. Loneliness was my only problem right now and of course the pain but I hoped that wouldn't last long.

As I lay there faint voices started to pierce through into my thoughts.

'I hope she's ok.'

'You've been saying that for the past six months.'

'But it's still true!'

'I'm really sorry, Edward.'

'It's her birthday as well.'

'You lot go home, I'll stay.'

'No, I want to stay for her birthday.'

'Please Edward; she'd want you to get some sleep.'

'Don't use that excuse, that's why I left last time and look what happened!'

'Yes, I fully understand that but…'

'NO! I'm staying.'

'Ok, fine…' the voices trailed off, I knew them all but one stood out. Edward. That name sounded familiar and it seemed to match to the most familiar voice. I took in a huge gulp of breath and let it go. A voice echoed through the gloom.

'See, it did change.'

'For once.'

My back was getting uncomfortable with sweaty sheets and I shifted slightly but it hurt and I stopped grimacing in pain.

'She's in pain, look.' The voice came back clearer than before.

I breathed in gently and eased off back into my mind. I was happy there, I wasn't alone anymore. Someone or quite a few someones were there with me. I tried to remember falling asleep but failed. I kept seeing flickers of pictures but there seemed too real to be from films. I tried to hold onto each image but they quickly faded away. I was remarkably tired. I found myself wanting to sleep forever and drifted into a deep sleep.

When I woke the voice were very clear near me.

'Just go home, Edward.' A furious voice commanded. I could hear 'Edward' groan.

'No.' His voice was laced with lethargy.

'Emmett!' Another voice called out. I heard the shuffling of chairs, then what sounded like someone trying to pick someone up.

'Get off me!' 'Edward' protested weakly. His name had imprinted on my mind and I was starting to uncover his image. Unkempt bronze hair, emerald eyes, really good-looking and very soft lips. I knew him well; he was with me, my boyfriend. Emmett sounded familiar too. Big, brawny, curly brown hair, dimpled cheeks and very muscular. I knew him as a friend. I pried my eyes open, the light was blinding but I was so startled by the light that I couldn't shut them and groaned. As soon as the light darkened, I focused my eyes on the crowd at the door. The big guy, I think that was Emmett, was carrying a very good-looking guy, definitely Edward. Emmett was taking Edward away from me. I moaned again but nothing happened. I took a deep breath, I was still very tired. There were other people there too. Three women and two guys. Two, one man and one woman, looked older and sadder but not as sad as Edward. They were all familiar but I couldn't place them. I raised a hand, it was bruised and pinky but not a natural pinky colour. It seemed like it had been repeatedly pinched. I cleared my throat quietly. They were still arguing at the door. They stopped talking and tried glaring at each other.

'Stay,' I croaked louder. 'Stay, please Edward.' Their heads turned to me at the same time, it was so funny that I had to giggle, I covered my mouth with my hand slightly, then my giggle became a laugh and it became louder and louder. Laughing felt so good. Soon I was so hysterically happy. They were looking at me strangely. I grinned. Edward ran to my side and grabbed me and hugged me hard. I hugged him back as best I could.

'Bella, I've been so, so worried,' Edward murmured while I still clasped firmly to his chest. A single tear rolled down my cheek, I loved him but I could hardly remember him or any of them. More tears followed them. Edward let go eventually but I could see tears on his face too. Emmett stood by my bed and rubbed my hand. I grinned at him through the tears. A short black haired girl ran over to me and hugged me, now that Edward had let go. I was stunned and didn't wrap my arms around her but I knew her from somewhere I was sure. She pulled away and looked at me with tears in her eyes.

'You don't remember me, do you?' she asked sadly, looking down at the floor. I wanted to cry harder too. I shook my head and my bottom lip trembled.

'I'm Alice Mary Brandon Cullen, your best friend and Edward's sister,' she introduced herself, then put her face in one of the guy's shoulders crying, her little body shook with sobs. Then a scar on her shoulder shifted all my memories of her into place.

'Alice?' I called quietly. She turned to look at me. 'Do any of your scars still hurt from before? Do you still go shopping? Am I going to be tortured with make-up soon?' Her smile grew so big, I thought it was going to burst. She ran back over to me and hugged me hard and I hugged me back.

When she released me I sunk back on the pillows, shattered, my mind was spinning with information. Another girl with long blonde hair walked over to me, she nervously brushed some hair off of my forehead and leant down to kiss my cheek.

'It's ok if you don't remember me, I guess,' she whispered regretfully but her touch had re-fused my mind with a montage of memories of her.

'Rose, don't be stupid, I know you. You're my sister,' I replied, yawning. She grinned and hugged me. With Rose's memories, I started to remember more, Jasper was the tall blonde guy that Alice had cried on, he was my brother, if I recalled. Esme and Carlisle stood in the corner of the room smiling. Where were my mom and dad?

'Jasper?' I said quietly, my words muffled slightly by my pillow. He smiled brightly at me and walked over and crouched beside my bed.

'Yes, Bella?' he said just as quiet. He came across more kind than I remembered.

'Where's mom and dad, well yours anyway, I know mine are dead?' I asked him closing my eyes. A nurse ran it at that point and saw me awake and ran to inform the doctor. Jasper looked back to me and sighed.

'They went back to the house to get some more clothes, they'll be back tomorrow. I'll ring them to tell them though,' he replied, grinning.

'You are a really great big brother by the way,' I whispered, Edward's hand stroked my cheek and I leant against it and fell asleep, very happy.

**Yay!!! Bella is actually alive and talking. Sorry about the timeskip but if I am doing this all in one POV, I don't want six months worth of chapters to be her in a coma doing nothing!! You get what I'm saying. **

**She may seem to have healed rather quickly but hey, it's my story!!**

**Luv ya all so much!!!**

**Beth Resurrector of Bella Swan Cullen**

**xx**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hullo guys, welcome back to the next instalment of Seasons of Love. The story is winding down now but isn't finished quite yet. Little twisted cliffy at the end of this chapter. I cringed with sheer disbelief at how clever I am when I thought about it. **

**Anyways, where have all my lovely reviews gone, I do not want to sink as low and threatening people's lives for them but will unless I get 16 reviews for this chapter.**

**Once again, this chapter is dedicated to the one, the only: ****bella raven cullen because she and I had a cool PM session two nights ago and a mini one yesterday. **

**And now…what you've all been waiting for…**** CHAPTER 17!!!**

**Chapter 17**

When I woke, only one person was there, he was lying on my pillow and holding my hand. I smiled at him and raised my other hand to stroked his soft bronze hair. I twisted my finger in it and leant towards him and kissed his head. He stirred slightly.

'Edward?' I whispered, his eyes flew open and he turned to me.

'Bella, how are you?' he replied, touching my cheek gently. I smiled but my legs started aching. I grimaced.

'What is it?' he asked worried, I pointed to my legs. They were wrapped in tight heavy plaster casts.

'There's not much I can do about them because I can't take off the casts. I'm sorry, love. Your legs were almost too broken to save, they're not sure if you'll ever walk again. But don't worry about it yet,' he whispered. I smiled uneasily at him.

'Edward, when was the last time you were at home?' I asked. He thought hard for a moment.

'A couple of weeks ago, I think,' he replied kissing my forehead. I frowned at him and whacked his arm weakly. He grinned sheepishly. I shifted over on the bed and patted the space I had left.

'You need some rest, come up here,' I said. Edward slipped his shoes off and got on the bed and put his head on my shoulder carefully.

'I often thought we might have lost you but I tried to stay strong,' he admitted.

'I hardly remember what happened!' I whispered. He shifted onto his side to look at me.

'You know what happened to Alice?' I nodded. 'Yeah, about fifty times worse than that, you were shot twice, kick repeatedly, hit and had both legs broken! The doctors said that it was a miracle that you survived and there was only a fifteen percent chance of you waking up. I was beyond completely insane with worry and panic. You've been in a coma for about six months, oh my poor Bella, I love you so much.' He was in tears by the end. I put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him into me to give him a hug. I was beginning to remember the kidnapping.

'But Bella, a tonne of news teams from across the country want to talk to you about your ordeal. None of us were sure that it was the right thing to do,' he said suddenly serious. I shook my head, it made my ears ring.

'I'll have to see later.' I told him before laying my head down on his chest and sighing. Being injured is so boring unless you have an obscenely good looking guy as your boyfriend who will stay with you throughout the bad times.

Edward's hand combed through my tangled hair as we lay there.

'I'm so sorry that I didn't stay, my darling, I really am. I wish I could make it up to you but I fear that there is no way that it is at all possible to repay you,' he whispered as he kissed the top of my head.

''S'not your fault, Edward. I told you to go,' I slurred tiredly.

'Yes but you were already hurt and wasn't thinking straight, I should have stayed!' he was obviously blaming this all on himself and I wasn't going to let that happen.

'Don't beat yourself up about it Edward, please for me,' I begged him yawning. He debated it quietly but his shoulder sagged in resignation.

''Kay,' he sighed and danced his fingers across the bare skin of my arm in hypnotic circles. Soon I found myself falling asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emmett was pulling faces over my face when I woke this time. He didn't notice I was awake.

'Cut that crap out, Emmett,' I complained. He jumped in shock and nearly fell on me as he was leaning over the bed. Edward jumped up into a kneeling position on the bed as he had been lying beside me and pushed him back to Rose who was sitting quietly in the corner but smiling at me. Everyone was quiet, strangely and unusually quiet. I looked at them, trying to get them to talk. Alice was holding her side silently laughing.

'Aw, come on guys, what is it?' I asked.

'Nothing,' Alice giggled. I let it drop…for now. Edward kissed my cheek and I nuzzled against him, trying to keep warm. He swaddled me in the extra blankets; I felt to baby-ied and folded my arms stubbornly.

'When do I get the heck out of here?' I moaned. Alice stood and sat on the bed beside my still-bandaged legs and tapped one of them lightly.

'In about three week's time, honey. But then its back to college for you after about another two weeks and all of us the day after you get out, we had been given a lot of extended holidays, so we could be here with you. We have piles of classwork and homework for you to do back in your apartment, now that's its been cleared as a crime scene,' Alice informed me, much to my regret.

I was quite surprised that no one had come from the Police force to speak to me yet. As if my mind had been read, there was a knock at the door and a NYPD officer walked in. I inwardly groaned. As much as I wanted it over with, I still had to get through it without falling asleep. He started talking to the others at first but made them leave the room when he spoke to me. I cried when he said that and begged him if one of them could stay. Begrudgingly he agreed and I chose Edward. He grinned at me brightly and my world lit up considerably, he wiped my eyes with his hands and sat beside me on the bed with his arms secured tightly around me. And then the questioning began…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'd fallen asleep once he'd finished and given Edward a dead arm from lying on it. He lay back on the pillows and I lay on his chest.

'I love you Bella,' he whispered.

'I love you too, Edward,' I agreed, kissing his hand that I was holding. Alice gushed and Rose squealed, hugging Emmett tight. Jasper stood up and walked out of the room with no previous hint to where he was going. Alice ran after him, confused. There was another squeal in the corridor and Alice came rushing back in.

'Bella, there's two people here for you!' she screeched, giddily. I smiled hesitantly and closed my eyes relaxing as much as possible. The two visitors walked in while I had my eyes shut and I heard gasps and quiet words exchanged while I relaxed.

I opened my eyes carefully, one at a time and…

**OMC Who is it? If you have an idea, feel very, very free to review telling me who and what happened next?!?!?**

**Heeeheeee, who knows maybe I don't even know. Bites lip and thinks hard Now I know who it is.**

**Lots of love to the lonely and reviewers,**

**Beth 'Very doo-lally but Equally Evil' Cullen**

**xx**


	19. Chapter 18

**Were your presumptions correct? Let's find out…**

**But first I would like to dedicate this chapter to ****all the people who have Favourited my story. ****LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!!!**

**On with the chapter…**

**Chapter 18**

I tried to hold back a scream but a little shriek came out, everyone turned to look at me. Victoria dragged a finger over her neck and smiled smugly. My mouth clamped shut and my eyes widened. I gave a tiny reassuring smile but it was faint.

'We thought you were with Laurent's parents because of the attacks,' Alice chirped up, James and her had had a little fling at High School. Victoria smiled daintily at her, it made me feel sick.

Edward seemed to be the only one aware of how tense I was.

'We were, but James had heard that the attacks had died down and so we came back,' she shrugged. James sat beside Emmett and started talking animatedly to him. Him and Jasper didn't really get along because of the history with Alice. Victoria sat between Rose and Alice and chatted to them happily and I was scared for them because they were unaware that these…asses were the ones that had almost killed them.

I wanted to jump up and smash their noses into their skulls and shoot them repeatedly but that would mean me crashing and hitting the floor before I'd even gone two inches, my legs weren't in the best condition since James and Victoria had stepped on them.

I wondered what was happening to Angela and Jake. Yes, I wanted them to be punished but not killed for it; they had only seemed to deal with the victim while James and Victoria were away. Angela, I guessed, was the one who had bandaged up my legs. But still I couldn't believe what they'd done. James came to sit beside me; I involuntarily shuffled closer to Edward who was lying the other side of the bed. There wasn't a lot of room though.

'How are you feeling?' he asked innocently, I gritted my teeth and forced a smile onto my face.

'Fine!' _no thanks to you, _I felt like adding. He leant closer to kiss my cheek, revealing a gun holster in his jacket as he did.

'You will die, Bella, when they're not looking, soon, I might add,' he whispered barely audible from my heavy panicked breathing. I was deathly afraid and I could feel the blood rush out of my face. I stared panting. My body convulsed pulling me into a ball-like position, I was shaking like the devil itself was after me and in more than a few reasons it was the same. Edward tightened his grip on me and rubbed my arm with his thumb. I relaxed into the touch and tried not to think about my attackers who were in the very same room, on the loose, with me. James went back to where Emmett was and restarted his conversation with him. I stretched myself out and gripped tightly round Edward's waist, freaking terrified. He was confused but held onto me, stroking my hair from my neck to the bottom of my spine. He kissed my head and bent to whisper in my ear.

'Was it them, Bella?' he whispered, I froze, he took that as reason enough. He straightened back out and a low, deep, loud growl resonated from his chest. James and Victoria looked up at the same time and the look on Edward's face made their eyes flash simultaneously. James smirked at me and tapped his jacket where his gun was. I yanked Edward back to me pretending to kiss his cheek.

'James is armed with a gun,' I squeaked in his ear quietly. Edward faced became alarmed. I felt like I was when the bag was over my eyes. Lonely, vulnerable and scared. I closed my eyes and felt immediately a little better. Edward rubbed my arm and I peeked my eyes open. But my eyes flew open at the sight in front of me. Victoria and James were standing side by side at the end of the bed, smug smirks on their faces.

Alice looked confused and Rose had brought her knees up to her chin as if protecting herself. Emmett was standing beside her, a gentle paw on her shoulder. Jasper sat in between Alice and me as if ready to pounce at any moment. Edward wrapped an arm around my waist taking care not to hurt me. Carlisle was standing in front of Esme; she was sitting a little confused at most. But the majority of the Cullens got the message. I looked on silently hoping this wasn't going to end up in a bloodbath of any sort.

Although my hopes were quickly dashed when James pulled two guns out of their holsters inside his jacket. Victoria bent down and pulled one gun from underneath with denim skirt and another from inside her ankle boot.

'We came here to finish what we started,' James whispered.

'How did you _all _survive?' Victoria pushed. Rose unfolded her legs and leant forward as if to seduce a guy, really she was showing off a nasty scar she had lower down on her cleavage it was a dark red line still, and she rubbed her hands together grimly.

'I guess we're strong,' she answered. Carlisle moved towards the door with Esme behind him and tried to silently open the door but the door only opened about a third of an inch before it creaked loudly.

'Damn WD40 **(A/N: Makes doors less squeaky btw)**,' Carlisle cursed under his breath.

'Going so soon,' Victoria purred, catching his tie and dragging him back to his seat. James pushed Esme towards the other side of the room where Rose, Jasper, Alice and Emmett were. She sat roughly down between Rose and Alice, where Victoria had been sitting earlier on.

'No sudden movements, got it?' James asked sneering and waving his gun in the air. We all nodded dumbly.

'We'll start with you,' Victoria giggled pointing her gun at me but James grabbed it and pushed it down.

'No, Bella last. She can watch them all die first and then Edward just before her. It'll be the worst torture for getting away alive from us,' he told her so we could all hear. I gasped in a tight breath.

'Can I just hurt her a little, please, James, oh please, I've waited so long,' Victoria begged him. James nodded once before turning his gaze to make sure no one moved. Victoria walked to the side of my bed and jumped up so she was sitting on the bed right beside my left leg. My eyes widened in horror. With her guns outstretched towards Emmett and Jasper, she looked at me and wiggled her butt towards my leg and then with no warning, Emmett and Jasper pounced on her and wrestled the guns off of her but she was trained to keep them, so she them tied to her wrists and twisted out of the way, leaving the guys empty handed and facing a very pissed James. He was seething with rage. His eyes narrowed and he unlatched the safety on both the guns and pointed one towards Emmett and the other Jasper. I took a sharp intake of breath and Edward squeezed his arms around me. I tried to breathe normally but felt myself loosing it. It was as if another of my fits from ages ago was coming back.

I felt I was slipping away from the controls of my mind but still seeing what was happening. My body curved convulsively and I writhed against my bed. Edward was trying to snap me out of it, I screamed loudly and a gun was pointed at me but I couldn't stop moving. I screamed out again as the fireworks exploded. I tensed as I felt a sharp nab of pain brush my arm and put pressure on the surface it was on. I twisted with my eyes shut. I felt safer with it dark and continued to shake and convulse. Another explosion erupted from inside my head, it felt aflame. I screamed louder than before. I heard gunshots distantly, a lot of curse words and then a sharp new burning pain in my chest and passed out, hopefully, for good.

**HAHAHA I killed her….**_**again!!!**_** I'm kidding. I was lying when I said I couldn't kill her. Just a few buttons clicked and tada I've done it killed Bella. **

**Personally I think that was a pretty good twist there with Victoria and James visiting Bella in hospital because they wanted to finish what they had started. **

**I love a bit of action. Every good film has a tiny bit of action at the least in it. Even if its just a little punch-up that ends abruptly with someone saying its not worth it….any ideas guys. It's my favourite film, if you guess it right; I may consider adding something to the story just for you!!**

**Here's another clue: I carried a watermelon!!**

**(That makes it easy)**

**BTW Word of warning: tomorrow's chapter has pretty grim content, not as in blood and horrific images but…it's just quite grim to be straight. **

**I THINK I MAY LIKE IT THE BEST THOUGH!**

**LOL**

**Beth 'Feels Strange To Be Me' Cullen**

**xx**


	20. Chapter 19

**WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING**

**Kk, so the next chapter is pretty grim and I was mean to you all who love our poor Bella so dearly, so I'll apologise in advance. Sorry guys.**

**This chapter is dedicated to **

**Luv ya, now remember that as you read it. I will take harsh and suggestive comments at the end (that means whatever you'd like me to write into the story at this point might be done, i.e. your wish is my command!!!)**

**See ya at the end…**

**Chapter 19**

'Kay so death after a while is quite boring, I mean you just kinda float around looking pretty. I was getting used to it; it had only been about five minutes but guess what I was bored. How was I going to survive eternity like this? I had gone to watch the remainder of the bloodbath of my hospital room, down these sorts of telescope things. Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Alice, Esme and Rose all lay unconscious but not bleeding. Only Victoria and James were bleeding, half way to hell already I'd been told. I floated around aimlessly.

The other ghostly-beings avoided new comers and I wasn't in the mood to talk. Heaven was waiting for those who deserved it. I was waiting for my chance before the great Lord in the sky. I was currently in Purgatory, just flipping fantastic!! There was no one I recognised, luckily I suppose. I wanted to feel again, being a ghostly _thing_ makes you immune to feeling, wind, rain, fire or earth.

I gritted my teeth but as much as I was dead, I was slowly beginning to feel again. My glide became more robotic and walking like. My emptiness ebbed slowly away from my fingertips and pain etched away at my heart. I was either going to heaven or hell.

I decided. I sat on the floor; well it wasn't as much floor as it was clouds really. They are actually quite rough and wet, not cushion like at all. No human being could stand on them. I'm a ghost, I can. I folded my arms getting angry.

I felt heat on over my heart. I looked down and saw a slight trickle of blood coming out of my silvery shadowy being. It was the only coloured thing about me. Slowly I felt more human until I started to sink through the clouds.

My heart began to pound in my chest. I saw another silvery person as I drifted through the scratchy clouds.

'Don't come back soon!' he shouted as I spiralled into a dark tunnel towards the earth waiting far below. I started laughing, understanding his shout. My laugh typhooned upwards back to him. He smiled as I left Purgatory. Then I found myself drifting gently on the breeze, the clouds had disappeared.

Pain rocketed through me, I screamed, it was every pain I had had except a hundred times worst. I screamed and screamed as my legs re-broke my stomach un-healed the gunshot wound, my leg bone shattered, my head got thrown about numerous times, my chest burned strongly and hot blood, sweat and tears flowed freely out of me. I felt my consciousness slowly slip away as I was dragged through a window back into my hospital room.

I could vaguely see horrifies nurses and doctors trying to jumpstart my heart. I felt the last shock before my body clenched up and I forgot everything. Like that, my mind went blank and then pictures flew past my closed eyes. Every memory I'd had right up to the present moment, it was like my mind was re-booting.

I opened my eye a crack; no one was there this time. Then I remembered the image I'd seen while in Purgatory, they were all unconscious maybe dead, a mass of tangled, bloodied limbs. A tear drizzled its way down my cheek flowed by others until it was all a river of tears. I whimpered a single name as that horrific image re-entered my head:

'Edward.'

**Yeah, that's my favourite chapter so far… I think.**

**I don't know why.**

**I have now started a new thing within my stories: There will be a song for every chapter. It will either show what one of the characters (Bella!) was feeling or describe the situation pretty well.**

**This chapter's song is: **_**Your Star**_ **-** **by Evanescence **

**I chose it because it described how Bella's feeling at the end of the chapter. It's a pretty good song, so listen to it.**

**Luv ya,**

**Beth 'Just Kill Me Now' Cullen**

**xx**


	21. Chapter 20

**Mean, eh? **

**I, Beth………………………… Cullen am truly sorry for any hurt, pain, death, excessive laughing fits, pants wetting or tears I may have caused in the reading of this fanfictional content. I am also truly thankful that you are still reading up to this point. I do solemnly swear as of this point not to kill Isabella Marie Swan in this story. I also do solemnly swear to put an end to the tears that may have fallen during the reading. I am truly begging for forgiveness and mercy from all the shovels, knives, guns, swords and cats, you my avid readers and reviewers have thrown at me. I do truly declare that I, Beth………………………… Cullen has come up with this declaration solely and heartfully on my own.**

**Sincerely,**

**Beth 'Please don't kill me' Cullen**

**Song for this chapter is: **_**Stronger**_ **by Kanye West ****for this line:**

**Now that**** don't kill me  
Can only make me stronger  
I need you to hurry up now  
Cause I can't wait much longer**

**Chapter dedication: Hm….Lupus…. yeah because they got the right film/play: It was Dirty Dancing guys!!**

**On with the story at last:**

**Chapter 20**

I had been in bed for even longer this time without seeing my friends and family. It had been two weeks and they'd finally unhooked all of my machines and drips. Mom was here and dad. They'd just gone to see Jasper and Rose. No one in the bloodshed hadn't been hurt mildly. I was the worst though, as always. The bullet had lodged itself millimetres from my heart, and as in the true Bella style I was, once more, lucky to be alive. I drummed my fingers on the edge of my bed and sighed. Not many people had visited me lately, they were all injured. I hated being stuck to a stupid bed; I rattled the edges of it, frustrated. Finally I decided to screw all the doctors and nurses and find my friends. I reached over and dragged a wheelchair from one side of the room and pulled it to my bedside. I grabbed a t-shirt that had been left for me if I ever was to get up and slipped it on over the top of my tank top I'd been wearing. I pulled up some really loose sweats over my legs and took some deep breaths before swinging my legs over the side of the bed. The sheer weight of my casts dragged me right onto the floor making my knees buckle slightly. I fell into the wheelchair and put my feet slowly on the supports.

I relaxed and pushed the wheels forward and low and behold, I started to move. I made for the door. I yanked the handle down and rolled myself timidly out. It was about 8pm and so visiting hours was over but I was a patient so they couldn't stop me. I pushed myself down the corridor tiredly and to the main ward desk. The nurse there smiled at me and then frowned, tutting.

'You should be back in bed, Isabella!' she complained.

'Well, I'm not going. You can't make me. I want to know where my friends are, right now!' I demanded angrily, tiredness and fury getting the better of me. The nurse looked at me disapprovingly once more and then typed up on her computer to find them.

'They are all on one of the main wards; they take up the entire thing. It's Ward 12. Down the corridor, third set of double doors on the left,' she finally said. I thanked her and rolled myself down the corridor. It was pretty damn tiring getting around like this but at least the nurse hadn't sent me back to bed. I needed to see Edward; I needed to see if he was alright, this was my entire fault and I felt terrible. I needed to see my brother and sister and two best friends. I needed to see Carlisle and Esme, they'd only come to visit me. I sobbed quietly as I continued down the quiet corridor towards their ward.

I stopped outside the correct ward and leant forward pushing the doors open. I rolled in quietly and was once met by the amount of noise they were making. Loud. I hadn't heard it outside but once you got in. I laughed loudly as I pushed myself in. Emmett and Jasper were in opposite beds throwing a ball between them. Alice and Rose were in beds next to each other, chatting about Ralph Lauren's new winter line. Mom and dad were tending to whatever they needed. Carlisle and Esme were also beside each other talking quietly. Notice who I'd left until last, that's right. Edward. He was lying in the bed beside Emmett closest to me, arguing with my mom as to come and get up and see me. I felt my heart fill with happiness.

'Edward, for the last time, you need to heal and the nurse would be very angry if either of you got up and visited the other, so stay there,' Mom persisted with him.

'I understand that, Kristine, but she's more hurt than I am and I need to see her!' he practically shouted at her. He was pounding his fist with the final five words. I slowly rolled myself over to his bedside and then mom spotted me.

'Isabella, get back to bed this instant!' she shouted, everyone looked at me and grins pulled tightly at their flawless features.

'Bella!' Alice shrieked as she hopped out of bed and ran to me. I wrapped my arms around her skinny form and she returned it. When she let go, I turned back to Edward and rolled right up to the top end of the bed and reached out to him. He took my hand and brought to his lips and kissed it. He sat up and leant down to kiss my lips, still holding my hand. I was blushing profusely as everyone was watching. Rose coughed as Edward kissed me and we broke apart unsatisfied.

'How are you, love?' he asked gently as he rubbed my hand, kissing it every now and again. I shrugged.

'Don't think I'm too bad but I don't think it could get any worse,' I said simply. Edward smiled at me. Then mom came over to me boring over me at her full height. I smiled brightly at her, not scared at all. I mean if she expected me to be scared of her after I'd spent all that time as a captive hostage, I think she was sadly mistaken.

'Isabella,' she said forcefully but quietly. 'Does the nurse know that you're here?'

I nodded and she grimaced.

'I was afraid of that,' she muttered as she walked over to Esme and Carlisle. Emmett came over and picked me up.

'God, Bells, these casts weigh a tonne or is that just you?' he joked. I whacked him on the arm as he placed me beside Edward on the bed. I snuggled up against him smiling. Jasper was livid when he approached me.

'Bella, dragging yourself around is going to stall your healing and that's not good enough. I don't want any excuses!' he growled. Edward put an arm around me, pulling me to him.

'As I'm the one doing the Medical degree here, I say that she's fine if she's relaxing,' Edward said smoothly, then looking down as if seeing me for the first time. 'Oh, look, what do we have here? She _is_ relaxing!' Jasper's eyes flashed but then it turned humorous and he smiled.

'Fine. Glad, you're feeling better, little sis!' he said mussing my hair. I grimaced at him and laid my head on Edward's shoulder. He kissed my forehead and brushed my hair out of my eyes from where Jasper had messed it up.

'Does anywhere hurt?' he asked as I closed my eyes and leant against him. I shook my head but the image from that day flashed before my eyes once more. I flew up onto my elbows and looked at him and down his body making sure there was no blood or bandage.

'Oh my. Edward, are you alright? The blood, oh dear. Please say you weren't hurt!' I pleaded with him panicked. Edward gave me a look and pulled my elbows so I fell back onto his shoulder.

'Bella, I'm fine. Please don't worry about me, I just fell rather hard off the bed while trying to protect you and bashed my head on the floor,' seeing my horrified face, he took my hand and kissed it over and over. 'But, look, I'm fine now! See.' I smiled finally pleased and hopelessly exhausted. I laid my arm over his stomach and placed my head on his chest and curled up against him. Rose walked over then and rubbed my back, kissed my cheek and smirked.

'I knew you'd like him,' I gave her a dirty look. 'Glad, you're better, Bella.'

I smiled sleepily at her and yawned as she walked away. Edward chuckled.

'Getting here took a lot out of you, I'm guessing,' he whispered.

'You have no idea,' I replied, a little muffled by his shirt which I had my face pressed against. He kissed me and rubbed my back.

'Go to sleep, love,' he breathed. So I did.

**See Cliffy Therapy paid off, there was no cliffy. Sing the Hallelujah chorus everybody. There was no cliffy just for rocknfire12345.**

**I can be nice. That was me being nice, making them all live.**

**I hope you think I've been nice enough to leave reviews. Batters eyelids**

**Please review.**

**Luv ya**

**Beth 'See Being Nice Can Stall Your Growth' Cullen**

**xx**


	22. Chapter 21

**Let's PAR-TAY. You guys are like the best, I have over 12,000 hits which is completely FANTASTIC. I love each and every one of you but if anything I kinda wish I'd get a tiny bit more reviews. But I don't mind.**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter.**

**This chapter is dedicated to ****rocknfire12345**** because it's my story and that's who I wanted to dedicate the chapter to! AND ****bella raven cullen**** for the simple reason that she rocks and her story rocks and our conversations rock. Ok??!!?!?**

**This chapter's song is: ****Welcome To My Life**** by Simple Plan because its all about how life sucks sometimes and that is how both Bella and myself feel. It is totally my song about how I feel most of the damn time. It has got great lyrics, so listen to it.**

**Next chapter…**

**Chapter 21**

I woke up naturally still glued onto Edward. Rose was brushing my hair gently and Alice was murmuring to her quietly. Jasper and Emmett were sitting on Jasper's bed playing cards. Esme was still asleep and Carlisle was talking to a nurse. Mom and dad had gone to a nearby hotel. Edward was still asleep, his mouth open slightly. I tightened my grip around his waist as I stretched, I wasn't going to let go of him for a second. He shifted in his sleep, so his arm wrapped around me once more. I smiled and shuffled closer to him. Rose stopped brushing my hair and walked over to Emmett and Jasper and watched their game. Alice followed suit. A faint smile lingered on Edward's lips and he rolled so that his face was pressed into my hair.

'That got rid of them,' he whispered, I jumped slightly and he chuckled in my ear. I turned my head to be face-to-face with him and he kissed me softly. I moved my arms to around his neck and he smiled against my lips. After about a minute of it like that, he pulled away, panting quietly. He kissed my forehead.

'How are your legs?' he asked gently rubbing the cast on my left leg. I sighed.

'I honestly hadn't thought about it,' I said. As if on cue, my right leg ached painfully and itched terribly. I gasped and bit my tongue. Edward looked at me, concern etched across his face. Tears stung my eyes. I closed them tight and sat up to try and reach my leg. Edward put his arms around me and pulled me into his chest, stroking my back and muttering calming and soothing words and I sobbed into his shoulder. After a while my leg had stopped bothering me and I fell asleep on Edward's shoulder. Being an invalid is tiring, I guess. When I woke up, I didn't open my eyes but just listened to what was happening around me.

'Hey Ed, how did ya get her to sleep through it all?' Emmett asked.

'She just fell asleep after her leg had stopped hurting her,' he seemed to shrug causing me to move slightly.

'I bet she's awake!' Alice chimed in.

'Let's try it, shall we?' Jasper laughed. Someone tried to lift my eyelids, I squeezed them shut.

'She's awake,' Rose said. 'Now leave her alone, you morons!'

'Thanks, Rose,' I whispered. The guys, except for Edward, laughed. Then I realised we were moving. I pried my eyes open and leant onto Edward's shoulder and looked up. We were in a car.

'Where we going?' I asked groggily, sitting up.

'Home,' Alice said simply.

'Which one?' I muttered yawning.

'College, Bells,' Rose said from the front. Emmett was driving, like always. Jasper was sitting by the window in the back and Alice was in the middle. Rose was shotgun and I was on Edward's lap by the other window in the back. Emmett slowed down as we reached the gates of NYU. Rose flashed her badge at the security guard on duty. A strange burning suddenly aroused in my stomach, I realised that Jake was normally there but he was in jail. My mouth burned with an acidic taste. Emmett drove on towards the guy's buildings. He pulled up at the front. Edward wrapped an arm around my waist as he helped me out of the car. I shook uneasily when I stood but Edward scooped me up into his arms and I was not complaining! We walked up the stairs to Emmett's room. It was the biggest out of all of the guys. Edward sat on the couch with me on his lap.

'Have you even been in your room?' I asked him. He smiled.

'Yeah for about three weeks when you were in a coma, I was locked in; both the window and door keys had been taken from me. I was too keen to see you,' Edward admitted. I lay back on his shoulder. Alice was lying on Jasper's bed, staring up at the ceiling while Jasper ran his fingers through her hair. Emmett was grabbing some sodas for us all and Rose was curled up in the corner of Emmett's bed, muttering to herself.

'Rose? What are you doing?' I asked quietly. She looked at me, grinning.

'I'm singing to myself. I sung to you a lot while you were unconscious. You were always more peaceful when I did. It now calms me too,' she whispered, and then closing her eyes, her lips began to quiver again with her silent song. I smiled, I remembered moments of my long sleep, I don't like calling it a coma, I could hear her singing voice vaguely through the heavy lethargic cloud that rested over me. I smiled.

Emmett handed Edward two sodas and walked over to Rosalie who stretched out and took one from him. Alice sprang up and grabbed two, taking them back to Jasper and sitting on his bed. It was very quiet. All I could hear was them slurping their drinks.

'The court case is next week,' Emmett stated. Jasper nodded.

'Do we all have to go and be witnesses?' Alice moaned.

'Hm…yeah. You, Rose and Bella are actually going to be victims in this case. Only us guys get to be witnesses,' Jasper told her. It was quiet again.

'God, this is so, so boring. We really need to get out and do something. I don't know a party or something. I really can't stand wearing sweats and doing nothing for hours on end anymore, I need to get out!' Alice almost shouted, jumping up and grabbing our room keys, she ran out of the door. Jasper followed her quickly, not willing to let her go even if all the attackers had been caught. Rose stood up to follow but walked over to me and bent to whisper in Edward's ear. I tried to listen but she said it too low. Edward then swung me up and handed me to Rose. I shrieked but grabbed on around her neck quickly. Then we walked, well Rose did, out of the door.

I kept asking Rose if I was too heavy because I could probably walk but she was strong and carried me the whole way. Alice's room was one of the only ones in our set of dorms that hadn't been cordoned off as a crime scene. As we walked up our normal corridor I couldn't help but feel sad, the majority of the rooms were taped shut and the walls around them falling to disuse and crumbling in a few places. Rose involuntarily stopped just outside my room. I held out my keychain which I had as a necklace and she opened the door, removing the police tape carefully. I gasped as she walked in. The whole room looked like a bomb had hit it. I buried my face in Rose's shoulder, she patted my back gently shocked by the scene too. I raised my head to look in her eyes, they seemed to be bottomless pools of depression, tears welling at the lids. She regained her composure and walked out locking the door behind her and replacing the tape. We all had so many memories there. I sniffed and sighed but smiled at Rose as we continued down the corridor.

Because Alice was in fact Alice, she kept lots of mine and Rose's clothes in her huge closets. So neither of us had any doubts of something to wear. Except for the fact that I only have skinny jeans and I was wearing two rather large walking casts. Rose set me down on Alice's bed and shooed Jasper from the room. He gave us all one last sweeping glance, then kissing each of us on the cheek and telling us to call them when we were done he left. Alice jumped out of the bathroom armed with straighteners and curling irons and a very fierce look on her face.

'Rose,' Alice commanded. 'Hold her down!' Rose grabbed me and pulled me into her chair, then because we'd be through this so many times before, they handcuffed me to the chair with two sets of fur-lined cuffs. I groaned in frustration.

'Now, now, Miss Swan. You want to look good don't you?' Alice teased. I nodded.

'Then let us style you into our very own Princess Swan!' Rose laughed. I couldn't help it I laughed too. My first proper real laugh in almost a year. Alice threw a box of chocolates onto my lap and both of them practically wet themselves laughing as I desperately tried to reach them but my hands were tied down.

'You're going to have to behave to get them Bella!' Alice laughed, picking up the hairbrush. Rose grabbed her make-up bag smiling deviously.

And so the torture began.

**Hi again. Please review.**

**This is only make-up torture btw.**

**Love you all loads.**

**Beth 'See I Can Be Nice' Cullen**

**xx**


	23. Chapter 22

**Hey.**

**This is a short author's note because I don't have a lot of time.**

**Chapter is dedicated to my best friends ****Katie and Iona**** because I love them so much.**

**The song is: ****Pain ****by Three Days Grace. I love TDG, please listen to all their songs.**

**Chapter 22**

I wasn't looking forward to facing the mirror in the end but what I saw shocked me. I realised that I hadn't actually looked in a mirror for over seven months. My hair was longer and wilder, but Alice and Rose had tamed it. It was scraped back into a high ponytail. My cheekbones had become more angular because of my low intake of food. My eyes seemed to have changed into a really chocolaty brown rather than a dull one. Rose had made my eyes shine a little more. They'd made me suffer eyeliner, mascara, eye shadow and god only knows what else. I had a reasonably thick layer of foundation on, to hide my blushes. I hadn't been subjected to lipstick or lip gloss to my overall thrill. I was wearing a three quarter length white top with light blue spots on it and a ruffled black skirt. (A/N: Pictures on profile). It was simple but cute, Rose had told me. I felt stupid wearing my walking casts but I had to keep them on even with the larger casts underneath. They were so itchy. I wanted to get rid of them now. Then I had an ingenious plan…

'Hey Rose?' I called out; she stuck her head out of the bathroom and cocked an eyebrow at me. I smiled.

'Could you do me a favour?' I asked battering my eyelashes. She gave me a look and slunk out of the bathroom to sit beside me on the bed.

'I suppose so…wait it depends because I'm not gonna undo your ponytail or wipe off your make-up because Edward will just love it!' she said. I shook my head.

'You know you're tools in Alice's wardrobe underneath the loose floorboard?' I said quietly. She nodded.

'Could you get me them and help me take off these casts, oh please, Rosie, please! I'm begging you!' I pleaded. She gave me a look.

'What's in it for me?' she demanded, I was thrilled she was even thinking about it.

'Unlimited makeovers for a month?' I suggested. She stared off into space for a second, and then nodded. Rose walked over to Alice's wardrobe and climbed in. She reappeared moments later carrying a rather large tool kit. I bent down to undo my walking braces as she opened her kit and pulled out a rather large chisel and hammer.

'I don't want this to hurt you, I'm sorry if I do, Bella,' she apologised in advance. I grinned at her.

I lay back on the bed and gripped onto the bed covers in case it did hurt. Rose hacked away at the casts. It was very gratifying to see the little bits of plaster flying away. A couple of times the pressure worsened and made my leg sting but apart from that it didn't hurt…much. Rose broke my left leg's cast in half and looked at my leg.

'There's a nice collection of cuts, bruises and scars here, Bells,' she commented speculatively. I groaned and Alice ran out of the bathroom. She gave us a very dirty look when she saw what we were doing.

'Do you want to help, Alice?' I asked. She grinned and grabbed the hammer from Rose.

Alice had very kindly allowed me to wear a pair of comfy flats, now that my casts were off and 'my legs could breathe' as Rose had put it. I had begged her to let me wear jeans because of my large collection of ugly purply yellow bruises and cuts I was currently supporting even seven months after my ordeal. Begrudgingly she had agreed. Alice had given me a couple of support bandages for my legs as I hated wearing my walking braces. Edward and Jasper would be furious with all of us for taking my casts off. Rose had presented me with a pair of crutches she'd managed to wrangle from the medical department on campus.

While Rose and Alice finished getting ready, I practiced using my new crutches. Just as I was getting the hang of it, Rose came out of the bathroom wearing a red and black corset top and extremely tight black jeans and a pair of black leather heels. She looked like a model on a photo shoot. Her hair was slick straight and shining even in the dull light of Alice's room. Alice then turned away from admiring herself in the mirror. She was wearing a denim mini skirt and a black vest top with silver diamantes in a spider web pattern. She had black kitten heels on her feet. They both looked fabulous. Alice had spiked her hair up at different random angles. They came over to me. I held up the empty box of chocolates. Rose sighed; she knew full well I had a rather large soft spot for chocolate. She threw the box into the bin and pulled me to my feet. I grabbed my crutches and black bag. I slung it over my shoulder. Rose opened the door and walked out. Alice and I followed. Alice locked the door behind us.

'Bella!' a voice from behind us shouted. I spun around as quickly as you could with crutches. Kim hugged me tightly.

'I heard about it. Oh God, are you ok? I was so worried. First Jess, then Emily, then like everyone, then you. I would have visited but you know my mom, Helen kept me at home because of it all,' she babbled as she pulled away. Kim's mom, Helen, was my dad's cousin.

'I'm ok. Rose and Alice hacked my casts off just now because we're going out,' I told her. Kim smiled.

'Emily and Leah are in my room with Claire, I better go,' Kim sighed. I gave her one last hug.

'Bye. See you soon,' I said. She walked back to her room and entered it.

'C'mon guys. The boys are waiting. You may want to be very good, nice and kind to them, oh and loving because they'll be angry about taking off Bella's casts,' Rose urged us. Alice bit her lip and giggled.

'Pah. You can have more fun this way, oh and since you're 21 you can finally drink!' Alice laughed.

We stood nervously outside the boy's building, Rose put Emmett's card into the system. I raised an eyebrow at her.

'I swiped it because he'd only lose it!' she said matter-of-factly.

We filed in and said hi to Alec, Tyler, Marcus and Eric who were engrossed in a Halo tournament in the games room. It was a silly idea to disturb them because then we may have accidentally on purpose made Tyler lose.

Because I wasn't too good with stairs yet on my crutches, we took the elevator, which to our surprise was actually working for once. We got out at the third floor; we'd made a secret plan to annoy the boys. Alice and I stood around the corner from Emmett's room as Rose walked over and knocked on the door. Edward opened it far too quickly to seem calm and not worried.

'Where's Bella?' he asked just as quickly. 'And Alice?' Rose shrugged.

'Coming. They're just coming,' Rose brushed off, trying to get into the room. Jasper had come to the door and blocked her path.

'What?!' Edward said breathing deeply as he tried to remain calm. Jasper however unleashed his fury and laid into Rosalie verbally.

'You made Alice carry Bella all the way over here!? You may be stupid Rose but you're not freaking thick!' he shouted.

'Rosalie Lillian Hale, when I get my hands on you…' Alice shouted for effect, trying to sound out of breath. We both giggled quietly.

'Rose, you idiot!' Edward roared at her. Emmett came to the door as well.

'Rosie, honey, that wasn't very clever, now was it?' he said calmly. Rose shook her head and bit her lip. Our cue to move. Alice skipped down the corridor and I remained hidden. Jasper embraced her warmly, and then checked her for damage.

'Are you ok?' he asked, softly touching her cheek. Alice smiled brightly.

'Never better!' she laughed and then ran past a shaking furious Edward into Emmett's room.

'Where the hell is Bella?' he bellowed. I giggled and went around the corner towards them.

'Hey guys,' I said cheerily. Edward looked relieved, then he looked me up and down, and he grew angry. He grabbed Rose by her arm into Emmett's room and slammed the door shut. Jasper, Emmett and I were all still standing in the corridor. We could hear enraged shouting from inside. Jasper's brotherly side took over suddenly.

'Isabella, taking your casts off was a stupid, dangerous, careless thing to do!' he said calmly with a touch of underlying anger.

'Psh. It's done now and I'm happy that they are gone,' I retorted. Jasper shook his head. Emmett walked over and gave me a bear hug.

'I'd do the same thing…only with my bare hands,' he joked in my ear. I smiled happily.

'That's just plain irresponsible, Em,' Jasper said angrily. I looked around Emmett's huge bulk to see Jasper, arms folded across his chest, leaning against the wall beside Emmett's door; I gave him a sharp look.

'How did ya pay her?' Emmett whispered knowingly. I groaned and pulled my self over to Jasper.

'A month of makeovers, no complaints,' I moaned. I knocked on Emmett's door and opened it.

Edward was pacing around the room with his back to me. Alice and Rose were sitting on the bed, trying to look sorry without laughing. Edward pinched the bridge of his nose to calm himself.

'What were you idiots thinking?' he demanded. Alice spotted me.

'Hey Bells,' she said and launched herself over to me and gave me a quick hug. Edward groaned in desperation but smiled as he walked over. Alice stepped aside giving me a knowing look. Edward wrapped his arms around me tightly. Alice and Rose took my crutches away and my knees gave way. Edward's arms tightened around me. He kissed the top of my head and then laid his head there. Then he leant down and kissed my lips.

'Taking the casts off wasn't very clever, no?' he whispered, I loved the way his lips moved against mine. I got momentarily distracted. He pulled away and looked at me pointedly. I blinked and tried to remember the question.

'No,' I finally remembered. 'But it's a hell of a lot more comfortable.' I was silent for a moment. I could feel his despair, I must have really shocked and hurt him. I bit my lip.

'I'm sorry, Edward,' I whispered. He kissed my lips again, then grabbed my crutches and helped me out of Emmett's room. Alice and Rosalie grinned at me and took their boyfriend's arms.

'Time to go dancing!' Alice shouted punching the air with her fist.

**Please review.**

**Luv ya**

**Beth 'Feeling Low' Cullen**

**xx**


	24. Chapter 23

**Hey. Sorry I haven't updated in like three days but unfortunately for you guys, I have a bit of a life and have been away. I gonna tell you honestly that I was pretty low for the last three days anyway but am feeling a little better now, I'm gonna blame it on hormones though. Lucky me. **

**I have never been to a club, so I have no idea as I am too young. Sigh I have as much experience as can be given from fanfiction stories.**

**This chapter is dedicated to ****bella raven cullen**** for being a supportive friend to me. **

**The song for this chapter is ****Get Out Alive ****By ****Three Days Grace ****because I was listening to them at the time when I wrote this chapter and it felt right. **

**Chapter 23**

The club we were going to was in Midtown Manhattan on Broadway, a very popular spot. It was called Alaska and Alice and Edward knew the owners of it. Emmett decided that he didn't want to drive so we hailed a taxi. Jasper kindly insisted on paying for it after a hell of a lot of traffic. Edward helped me around even though I had the crutches, which, by the way were pinching my skin and I was beginning to hate them too.

Edward pulled me out of the taxi and put his arm around my waist to steady me and support most of my weight. I smiled happily at him. That's when I noticed the camera. A smug looking guy made his way over to us. Edward noticed him too and his grip tightened around me. He pulled me towards the door of the club but to my unfortunate surprise there was a huge queue that was waiting to go into the club. My shoulders dropped but Edward sidetracked the queue and walked straight to the bouncer. The smug guy with the camera tapped an unaware Alice on the shoulder, she winced. That was the shoulder with the deep scar on it. The guy noticed this and asked her something. He spoke very softly to her. Jasper looked very annoyed. Edward carried on towards the entrance, not saying a word.

The air was full of giggles and chatter. I looked back to see Emmett standing menacingly beside Alice but the smug dude; let's just call him Fred, looked unphased. Jasper tugged Alice away from him leaving Emmett and a pissed looking Rose to deal with him.

'Edward! How are you?' the bouncer sounded surprised in his greeting. Edward smiled grimly and rolled his eyes.

'I've been to hell and back in the last seven months and I do not want to go through it again, thanks Eleazar!' Edward replied. Eleazar, the bouncer, looked confused before it seemed to clock and realisation showed in his eyes.

'You were caught up in the attacks up at NYU and that Bella girl,' he said quietly as not to bring attention to us. I frowned; I was famous but didn't like being referred to as 'that Bella girl.'

Edward coughed and looked down at me pointedly. Eleazar's eyes widened considerably.

'Oh jeez, I'm so sorry. How are you doing? You're Bella right?' he asked me I nodded.

'I'm ok. Edward's looking after rather well, too well,' I told him giving Edward a look. Eleazar's face lit up.

'You're together, aren't you? Finally Eddie's in love!' he joked. Edward grimaced and glared at him. I shivered and nodded.

'Yes, _Ellie, _but Bella's a little cold, could we possibly go in?' Edward prompted. Alice bounced forward.

'Alice, how are you?' Eleazar asked. Alice grinned.

'Fine but cold, thanks,' she responded brightly. At that moment I looked back to see Rose and 'Fred' arguing heatedly. Emmett looked on in shock, both eyebrows raised.

'Erm…Eleazar, could you possibly help out my sister and her boyfriend who are over there arguing with Fr-the reporter guy. I think it's about me and Rose gets a little overprotective sometimes,' I asked him. He smiled evilly and put his fingers to his lips and let out a piercing whistle. A large muscular guy appeared behind me and grabbed me by the collar, hoisting me a couple inches into the air. I gasped and choked, grasping helplessly at my throat for breath.

'No Fabian, not her. That is the famous Bella Swan, survivor of that horrific attack. Go sort out the reporter over there with that blonde,' Eleazar commanded. Fabian dropped me gently and Edward gave him a dirty look. Fabian raised his cap apologetically at me and walked over to sort out Fred. Edward took his chance to yank me inside.

'Bye Bella, bye Edward,' Eleazar shouted after us.

Inside the lights were reddened with a single white spotlight that moved rapidly around the room. The room was laid out directly below us. We had to go down a steel staircase to reach the bar and dance floor. A blast of cold air met me, ruffling my hair dramatically. I turned suddenly to see the rest of the guys including Alice and Rose standing there. They were all smiling, maybe satisfied with the fate of Fred!

Edward began carrying me down the stairs but as much as I protested I could nothing about it. Alice darted down to walk beside us, well Edward.

'Kate's really fixed this place up good!' she shouted to Edward over the loud pulsating club music. Edward smiled at her and nodded.

The room at first had seemed pretty small but now it looked like a baseball pitch. The dance floor was like ten times the size of my dorm at NYU, not that I'd been there much this year, actually I only had a brief visit and a couple of nights before Rose's ordeal. Alice waved to someone at the bar. A girl who looked about two years older than us, with strawberry blonde hair waved back whilst pouring a pint out. Emmett looked a little like a kid in a candy shop but that soon changed when Rose whacked his hard upside the head and he grinned at her sheepishly before kissing her hard once. Rose pulled away totally satisfied and Emmett looked a little flustered. A dark haired girl embraced Alice warmly and they exchanged a few words. She smiled quickly at Edward and dragged Alice up another flight of stairs into a quieter viewing area. It overlooked the busy sweaty dance floor.

'You can sit safe here. I'll block it off as private, so it's all to yourselves,' the girl said happily.

'Thanks, Irina,' Alice said kissing her cheek. Jasper flopped tiredly into a couch.

'Can we order drinks from you now, please?' he asked yawning. Irina whacked his leg hard, he yelped in pain. Irina laughed loudly and shook her head.

'I'm not your slave, Jazzy!' she laughed as she walked back to the main area.

'Come on Rosie, let's go dance,' Emmett asked Rose kissing along her jaw then down her neck all the way to her hand. She nodded and raced to the top of the stairs.

'Race ya,' she shouted as she darted down the stairs. Emmett grunted before chasing after her. Edward pulled my crutches off of my aching arms and placed them against the wall. Alice was bouncing around with an evil planning look on her face. I sighed as Edward kissed me and pushed me onto the couch beside Jasper who moaned that I was invading his personal space and curled into a ball. I whacked him hard on the same leg that Irina had. He cried out and I laughed.

'What is it with women today?' he complained. Edward chuckled.

'Behave,' he whispered to me before excusing himself to the men's room. Jasper then decide to spread and sprawled himself lazily across the couch, half-asleep. I kicked his weakly in the shin but it was hard enough for him to move over and curl up again, muttering about how unfair women were being to him today. Alice grinned slyly at me. She grabbed my arm and yanked me to my feet and pulled me to the top of the stairs.

'Drinks Bella, then dancing, 'kay?' she chimed in dragging me down the steps as fast as she could without making me collapse. I then realised why she had waited for Edward to go because he would have banned her from making me move. It was hard to keep up with Alice but I was getting used to it. She pulled me through the dancing bodies and over to the strawberry blonde bar maid who she'd waved at earlier.

'Hey Tanya, how are you?' Alice greeted her. Tanya smiled brightly and walked over and sat on a barstool that had been placed her side.

'I'm good, the business is booming at the moment!' she chirped, and then she leant in to Alice. 'Is Edward um…seeing anyone at the moment?' she asked quietly. I bit my lip and wrung my hands together to stop me from slapping her. I glared hard at a bar mat in front of me.

'Sorry Tanya. You know Isabella Swan who survived the attack that almost killed me but was considerably worse?' Alice said. Tanya nodded her face turned into a slight grimace.

'Well, this is her, she prefers Bella,' Alice introduced me. Tanya smiled at me and shook my hand.

'I'm with Edward,' I told her gently, trying not to snap. Tanya looked hurt but smiled and congratulated me weakly.

'Anyway, enough about that, what drinks can I get you ladies?' Tanya snapped out of her misery and asked us. I let Alice decide as I was not big on the cocktail front.

'I'll have three Tequilas, two pints of whatever and Bloody Mary, please Tanya,' Alice said, she seemed to be starting off small. I inwardly groaned, that meant I would probably get drunk later.

'It's on the house tonight, Alice as you guys have been through so much lately,' Tanya said. I smiled at her and grabbed two of the drinks and followed Alice slowly back to our tables. Alice disappeared around the bend at the top of the stairs as I walked up to the first level of the stairs. A gloved hand clapped around my mouth and dragged me into the shadows. I dropped the glasses in shock, they smashed loudly but it was overridden with the music. I pulled at the hand and to my surprise they let it drop. I took a deep breath and turned slowly.

I felt my eyes widen as I realised who it was.

'Did you miss me?' a painfully familiar voice asked me.

**Hey again. Please review and ignore my friend's review for the last chapter, what happened then was a stupid joke that went too far but if you on the complete off chance want to find out more just search for HoneyLemonx in the Author's search and read Hate That I Love You. It sucks!!!!**

**Lots of love and respect and hope and happiness,**

**Beth 'Music and Fanfiction Rule My Life' Cullen**

**xx**


	25. Chapter 24

**I have over 300 reviews, thanks so much. I love you all.**

**Chapter dedicated to ****bella raven cullen**** again for rocking my world.**

**Song for chapter is… ****Dead!**** By My Chemical Romance.**

**Once in a lifetime: Edward's POV. **

**Chapter 24**

**EPOV**

Alice had kidnapped Bella and left her crutches here. I shook Jasper awake.

'You were supposed to make sure your girlfriend looked after my girlfriend, who happens to also be your sister, Bella,' I said to him, enunciating every word carefully. Jasper yawned.

'She'll be fine,' Jasper muttered. I glared at him and walked to the top of the stairs. I could see Alice dragging Bella across the packed dance floor, she didn't seem to be in any pain but she had been becoming very good at hiding it. I saw them approach Tanya at the bar and start a conversation. Bella looked perfectly happy, which made me smile. They were fine, I told myself. My eyes scanned the room. Paul was DJing; he was quite new here but had experience at another club. Alice had told me that Bella loved dancing. I smiled. God, I loved her. I couldn't stand seeing her lying there in all that pain, tubes attached to her. I vowed from the moment that she woke up; I would never leave her side. Although Alice and Christine had made me break that but I was doing my utmost best.

A girl at the end of the bar looked up at me flirtatiously and beckoned me over with a finger. I shook my head, what a slut. I made my way back over to the dozing Jasper. He began to snore lightly as I sat down on the other couch. I whacked him hard around the head, he jolted upright in surprise. He saw my raised hand.

'First the women, now the guys. Why me?' he muttered.

The music wasn't really to my taste or style, I preferred rock, so did Bella, I'd been told. I had loved her since I first laid eyes on her at the ball my parent's held some seven months ago.

I relaxed using the music to calm my overprotectiveness. The beat for the current song was simple, but I suppose all club music had simple beats.

I must've fallen asleep because Jasper was shaking me awake.

'Alice has been back ten minutes, she's panicking about Bella,' he told me with a tone of worry in his voice. I jumped up. Alice was shaking. She was whispering, 'not again,' repeatedly to herself. Jasper was trying his best to calm her. I took a few controlled breaths to calm myself. I'd left her and she'd disappeared. There was a momentary silence between songs. A loud gunshot filled the air. The song that had just started was cut off abruptly. Sound problems, that's all, I told myself. Then two more followed in quick succession. Then a terrifyingly familiar scream filled the air and I found myself rooted to the spot. Jasper sprinted down the stairs, leaving Alice sobbing louder. Rose and Emmett appeared. Rose comforted Alice and Emmett followed Jasper. Rose pushed me to the stairs and I found myself running down them.

Paul caught my eye and turned to the microphone.

'Sorry, we are experiencing some technical difficulties. Please could you leave the premises so we can get it back up and running, thank you!' he announced, there were a few complaints but in the end everyone left. Tanya, Kate, Irina, Eleazar, Fabian and Paul all walked to the bottom of the stairs. I ran to where a reddish liquid was mixing with Tequila looking liquid. I could smell it before I realised what the red was. Blood. I sprinted behind the curtain where the blood seemed to be coming from. A door appeared right in front of me, I shoved it open and ran in.

Emmett had a leather clad man in a head lock to keep him from escaping. Jasper was comforting Bella, she was sobbing. I ran over to her, she automatically wrapped her arms around my neck. Jasper moved away. I held Bella as she cried.

'He's not going to hurt you,' I whispered.

'James, He came back to get me, keep me safe. I don't want to die, Edward,' she cried. I hugged her close. James was in for it now.

'He's gonna get sent to prison, they all are, love, don't worry. I'll look after you,' I soothed her. I picked her up and carried her back up to the upstairs room. I laid her on the couch and she whimpered.

'The police are on their way,' Kate whispered as she went to get the First Aid kit. I nodded.

Blood was seeping through Bella's top, staining it red.

'Bella, love, I'm going to have to take off your shirt to see the injury,' I told her. She nodded as her head lulled to one side. I bit my lip, this was my girlfriend. I pulled up at the hem, my fingers unintentionally grazed the smooth, flawless sin of her abdomen. She gasped. Her skin was so smooth. I pulled it up quickly, trying not to ogle at my girlfriend's beautiful smooth, flawless body. A thin trickle of blood ran down the centre of her chest. I tried my hardest not to stare at her bra. She had a long deep gash on her shoulder. Blood was coming out of it slowly. I balled up her discarded top and pressed it against the wound. She winced and gripped onto one of my hands. She closed her eyes and a single tear rolled out from under her eyelid.

'Grip onto my hand and squeeze when it hurts, love,' I whispered to her. Her grip tightened on my hand. I pressed the material harder onto her shoulder trying to make the blood clot but I knew she was loosing it rapidly. Her grip began to loosen and her hand fell from mine. I bit my lip. Her head lolled to one side.

Hurried footsteps entered the room and EMTs started to check her over. Someone pushed me aside. I stood there for what seemed like forever, then one came over to me.

'She's lost a lot of blood. She's going to have to be taken to the hospital, she's not looking good. I'm sorry.'

My world fell apart around me.

**Thanks guys for reading.**

**Please review.**

**Lots of love,**

**Beth 'Very Tired' Cullen**

**xx**


	26. Chapter 25

**Rawr. I love your reviews so much. I will marry them all!! **

**This chapter is dedicated to CullenObsessive because her review made me laugh and include it a little in the story.**

**The song for this chapter is Rooftops by Lostprophets which rocks so bad and is my current fave song!**

**Chapter 25**

'So, Gianna, I'm thinking of moving in here. I mean the rent's free; the beds are comfortable, good food and free showers. Even free health service!' I joked as my nurse redressed my shoulder.

'I'm beginning to think you were a cat in another life (**CullenObsessive!!!**), Bella. Nine lives…at least!' Gianna replied, her voice laced with an Italian accent. I winced as she pressed slightly too hard on my shoulder. I'd torn a muscle in the attack.

'You've had a many blood transfusions, you could be a different person by now,' Mom sighed from the corner of the room. I smiled at her, exhausted. I'd been in this hospital for two more weeks. It was practically my home now. Mom and dad were renting an apartment in Upper Manhattan, so they could be with me while I recovered. I felt very baby-ed. It was annoying now but cute at first. Edward was here willingly in all of his free time, staying over most nights, no one would dare stop him anymore. As I had missed so many classes, Edward and the others took it in turns to tutor me in what I'd missed. I accepted their help; I did not need to get behind anymore than I already had! Although it wasn't really my fault! Most days one of them brings in a huge stack of work and we go through it together. I'm doing pretty well for being in a coma for six freaking months.

I looked at the clock, trying not to move my aching shoulder. Ten to five, Edward would be here soon, I thought happily. As if on cue the door of my room swung open, revealing a hyped up Edward. He rushed over and scattered kisses all over my face. I giggled.

'How are you?' he asked, pulling back and placing my work bag on the floor.

'Good now, thank you,' I replied, he kissed my lips. I gently shuffled over making enough room for him to sit beside me. He clambered onto the bed and pulled the bag up from the floor. I pulled over my desk, sighing heavily. The bag did look a lot less heavy than the usual, I was gladly surprised. I laid my head lightly on his shoulder, trying not to hurt my shoulder, which screamed in protest but soon shut up.

'What work today?' I asked after a quiet moment. Mom shuffled over in the corner and looked at her watch.

'Sorry, guys, I've got to go. I'll see you later, bye,' she said and kissed my cheek and left. I nodded. Edward tipped the contents of the bag onto the table and only a slim silver case slipped out. I gasped and my eyes widened.

'This better not be what I think it is!' I breathed, running a hand over its shiny surface. I flipped open the lid and glared at it.

'Edward!' I groaned.

'Hey, hey, leave the poor guy, it's a gift from NYU, telling you to 'get well and not almost die again', you're scaring everyone!' Edward told me. I looked at the laptop again and a small grin spread over my face. Then I took into account hat he'd said. I scowled.

'I'm not promising anything!' I grumbled. He chuckled and kissed my cheek.

Time flew by as Edward showed me how to use my new laptop and use it for my college work. I could now be virtually at the lessons. I wouldn't miss a thing because if I got too tired and couldn't listen anymore, the laptop recorded it for me. I caught up with most things. At nine o' clock I turned it off, having caught up with my emails too. Edward put it away. He handed me my iPod as if on ritual. I turned it on and handed him an ear phone. He dimmed the lights and flattened the bed down to a lying position. I curled up into his side and clicked on shuffle of all my songs. I fell asleep to the fast beat of Rooftops by Lostprophets.

I woke up at eleven o' clock. I was becoming too used to getting up late and I pulled my laptop onto my desk, Edward had left for NYU a hell of a lot earlier. He had kindly left me breakfast on the other side of the desk. I was starving because I hadn't eaten last night in the excitement of my laptop. I booted it up and clicked into my current class, which luckily hadn't yet started. I could hear shouts of my classmates, tears filled my eyes, and I wished I was there. No one even seemed bothered by the events that had happened on campus earlier that year. The professor entered the room and everyone went quiet.

'Thank you for joining us, Bella,' he said. I smiled as a few gasps came through the speakers. Then everyone was talking at once, mainly to me. I grinned as I listened to all their messages of best wishes and get better soon or I'll kick your ass nonsense. I laughed as the professor tried to shut them up. I wired up the microphone and headphones to the laptop and began to reply to them. I had a great hour chatting away to them, catching up and getting all the gossip. It felt like I was there and I was so happy. I felt like I could burst.

Then the bell went and no one had learnt anything, the class didn't really get going! It was my fault but that was the fun part of it. I listened and took down notes in the rest of my classes. It was a tiring day and I welcomed lunch.

Alice came in tired and panting from running, it seemed. She flopped in a seat beside my bed.

'Shopping…trial…clothes…discharged…tomorrow!' she breathed. I grinned but then grimaced, the trial was in three days time and I was going to face them all again.

I gulped, Alice was taking me shopping!!

**Please review.**

**Luv ya,**

**Beth 'Thirty three middle names including evil, intense and suspenseful' Cullen**

**xx**


	27. Chapter 26

**All of you guys rock so bad! I love you all. All the reviews I got now or ever, were so fantastic. They made me feel sooooooooo good.**

**This chapter is dedicated to ****extreme0avatar**** for a really fantastic and wonderful review that made me feel fantastic.**

**And especially to ****xMrsPeteWentzx**** for helping me pick out the right outfit for Bella, it took about half an hour to get it perfect!! Thanks hunni!!**

**The outfit that is chosen in the end including the coat and shoes are on my profile.**

**The song is ****Welcome to My Life- Simple Plan**** because it kinda describes Bella's situation so far. **

**Chapter 26**

I wasn't dressed to Alice standards because Edward had luckily stood up for me, followed by everyone else. Alice was trying to hurry me out of the door but I was still glued to Edward. Eventually she dragged me away, Rose was coming too. Alice shoved me into the passenger's seat and Rose sat in the back. We were going to Bloomingdales, Alice's third favourite shop in NYU. Saks and Macys were her top two. Alice parked a block away. I was pretty good at getting around now without help. At the hospital they weren't sure if I would be but I had good strong muscles from my years of being on the track team, which I had been told I could no longer do as it would move the metal pins around and make my bones un-repairable. So no more track team, it was a blow and I would always remember beating Edward even in heels! I was going to miss my teammates. Alice dragged me inside the front doors and was met by the familiar sight of the Little Brown Bags. I had three at NYU; well I did unless they'd been taken for evidence.

Alice pulled me into the elevator to the women's clothing level. As soon as the doors opened, Alice flew out and started going through the clothing racks. Rose rolled her eyes and linked arms with me, for subtle support. I leant against her slightly and smiled at her gratefully. Rose and I walked around a few feet away from Alice, not wanting to get in her way, we'd probably get severely told off.

After an hour of following Alice around two floors of Bloomies, we came to the fitting rooms. Alice shoved me in a cubicle and threw about a hundred items of clothing over the top, I felt like it was raining with them. She hadn't even allowed us to carry anything and I was even more surprised than usual at her weight lifting abilities.

'Bella,' Alice dragged out my name into about four syllables. 'Hurry up!' she snapped the last bit. I groaned. I slipped on a blood red shirt with ¾ length sleeves and a little mid-thigh length black skirt, I hated the skirt it was too tight but the skirt was alright. I walked out to be judged by the experts.

'What do you think?' I asked twirling around to give them a full view. Rose chewed her lip and shook her head.

'No, too tight with the sleeves but the skirt is alright,' she commented.

'No, the skirt is the worst the colour doesn't match her skin tone and the shirt forces her cleavage too much for a trial,' Alice said.

I sighed; this was going to be a long day.

'What about this combination?' I muttered exhausted. I was wearing a little black dress and a white jacket. Alice's face screwed up and Rose shook her head and flicked a finger at me, signalling for me to go back in and change.

'Damn, I really thought that would work!' Alice said to Rose as I shut the door.

'Try the white Larissa Shirta and the Sutton Studio Skirt next,' Rose shouted to me. I took off the dress I was wearing and then I looked around my still crowded dressing room and flipped through the skirts that I had laid out. I found it and put in on quickly. Then I went through the skirts and found the skirt that Rose wanted me to wear and slipped it on.

I must say I rather liked the outfit. The skirt was knee length and simple, thank god! The shirt had ¾ length sleeves like before. I opened the door and stepped out. Alice grinned and Rose nodded her head.

'Good, its clings well, not too slutty and not too bland,' Alice complimented and giggled.

'Alice, it's for a court case, not going out. Bella, are you ok with wearing that? You need to be comfortable,' Rose asked concerned. Alice grunted and folded her arms.

'Yeah, I like it. But I kinda need a coat and shoes to go with it,' I admitted as my wardrobe was nothing special. Alice frisked off in less than a second after I'd said that. Rose stood up and pulled me against her. My legs were killing me. I pushed all of my weight against her, she hardly faltered. Rose picked me up and placed me gently in a chair. She slipped off my shoes and pulled up the hems of my jeans. She inspected the stitching.

'It's a bit pulled and stretched, there's a bit of blood. I'll have a word with Alice and try to make her let you relax,' she countered. I sighed; Rose pulled out a couple of wet tissues and cleared the blood away. Rose then pulled the hems back down and slipped her sneakers back on. Rose gave me a sorry look and sat beside me, rubbing my hand.

Alice ran back in carrying at least 15 shoe boxes and twenty coats.

'Let's get this over with,' I sighed, Rose pulled me to my feet and slipped into the first coat, a dark blue number with gold buttons. It looked odd and I wasn't very keen on it.

'No thanks,' I said tiredly as I shrugged out of it. Alice's face fell but she quickly put on a bright look and handed me the next coat: a beige trench coat. It was very, very tight and I took it off again, shaking my head.

This was also going to take a long time.

'I like it, the black compliments the white shirt,' Rose grinned. Alice shrugged.

'It seems too bland,' she retorted. I shook my head.

'It's a freaking court case, not the red carpet,' Rose countered. Alice glared at her.

'I don't want her to look like a complete tramp, Rosalie, unlike you!' she hissed. Rose gasped.

'Well I'm a mechanic, not a fashion designer gone wrong,' Rose growled. Alice's eyes narrowed.

'You slut!'

'You whore!'

'Bitch!'

'Asshole!'

'I cannot believe you said that!' Alice shrieked.

'So did you!' Rose shouted. Alice lunged. I stepped in between them.

'Stop it; we are in the middle of a department store, Bloomingdales. So shut up the both of you, I need an outfit but I need my two sisters to get along, ok?' I scolded them. Rose hung her head. Alice bit her lip.

'Apologise,' I commanded them. Rose looked at Alice her face laced with guilt.

'I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me. I didn't mean it,' she whispered.

'I'm sorry too. You're my joint favourite sister and a great mechanic and fashionable to the max. I'm really very sorry!' Alice replied, her voice was repentant.

'Right, well I like this coat, so I'm getting it. You both agree it goes with my outfit, right?' I said after a couple of silent minutes. They both nodded.

'Shoes, then?' I asked. Alice brightened up immediately and picked up about ten boxes and laid them out in front of me, I sat in a chair and just waited for them to fuss around me.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I realised was Alice and Rose gushing about something. I pulled my head up from my shoulder and looked down. On my feet were a pair of gorgeous pair of ankle boots. I sat up straight.

'Oh.My.God, they're gorgeous!' I squealed. Alice and Rose looked up and giggled.

'I want to marry them!' Alice gushed. Rose laughed and fell on the floor laughing.

'I love them. I love them. I love them. I love them. I love them!' Alice squealed, stroking them. Rose burst out into a new fit of giggles and began to roll around and beat the floor with her fists, tears falling from her eyes.

'They're so cute,' I whispered. Rose slowly composed herself and sat up.

'They're perfect for everything, even the court case,' Rose said, breathing hard as she tried to get her breath back from the laughing. I grinned at her. Alice pulled the shoes off of my feet and placed them in the box. She stood up and Rose grabbed all of my new clothes.

'Oh and Bella,' Alice said, biting her lip, 'I kinda already bought some other things for you while you were sleeping.' I glared at her, but shrugged. She looked taken aback.

'Oh, Bella, are you feeling alright?' she whispered. I gave her a look and stalked off to find Rose. She had just finished paying.

'I don't want to see the total,' I said, covering my eyes as she put the receipt in the bag. Rose laughed. Alice paid for the shoes and we walked out. I walked behind Alice and Rose who were chatting about some new style that I wasn't up to date with.

A body barrelled into mine and pulled me aside, I tried to shout out but a soft gentle hand covered my mouth.

'Now we don't want any of that, do we?' a voice said huskily in my ear.

**OHMIGOSH. Another cliffy, what a surprise and a half. I'm very mean!!! But you know you love it.**

**BTW I now know what is going to happen in the last four chapters and the epilogue. So I have a plan for the first time ever!! Go me!**

**Please review.**

**Love you all incredibly so much,**

**Beth 'Intense and Suspenseful' Cullen**

**xx**

PS. Both this chapter and the last one were kinda filler chapters. Sorry, guys!!


	28. Chapter 27

**I am sooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating in like forever but I was on a school trip. In case you were wondering: it was cold, wet and extremely muddy. **

**Right but I'm updating now right?**

**My thanks (its different to dedications) go to:**

**Extreme0avatar: for, even though they weren't meant to, making me laugh with her reviews.**

**To rocknfire12345 for urging me to update by reviewing a chapter that she hadn't already.**

**To readingisforlife.7 for being the first guy (that I know of) to review my story! Thanks sooooooooo much.**

**To MrsPeteWentz for being my best friend and because she rocked as a goalie for our team…I mean WE WON! **

**To Caitlin because she asked me to say that she also played and scored a goal jointly with Eliza.**

**To x-Angel-Iona-same thing rly-x for being my favourite person and for making our drama production actually work, also because she is fantastic.**

**And FINALLY to bella raven cullen for being my friend and for talking to me for an hour yesterday and now knowing that we are too similar that it is scary! Lol!**

**This chapter is dedicated to bella raven cullen for all the above reasons.**

**I'm having a hard time thinking of a song for this chapter so… I'll just use one I like:**

**The Song for this chapter is…. House of Cards by Madina Lake because I've been singing it in my head all day!**

The next chapter finally starts about… NOW Chapter 27

I immediately relaxed into my captor's familiar arms. Edward. I sighed with contentment and closed my eyes. He removed his hand for my mouth and kissed the top of my head. 

'Are Alice and Rose getting to you?' he chuckled. I backhanded him and smiled. I opened my eyes and turned around to face him.

'I've missed you and my legs are killing me!' I moaned. The next thing I knew I was off the floor and being carried towards Alice's and Rose's retreating bodies through the New York crowds. They were totally in their own world and Edward quickly caught up with them. He cleared his throat.

'I believe you ladies lost something or should I say someone,' he said coolly. I getting a bit embarrassed by being carried around by my boyfriend. 

Rose spun around quickly and stifled a scream.

'Jesus, Edward, you scared me and what happened to staying at home?' she hissed in a scolding manner. 

'Well, you left Bella behind and besides the guys wanted me to keep an eye on all of you…well actually they're over there,' he admitted sheepishly after Rose and Alice unleashed their glares on him. The guys were across the street waving a little, they crossed over and went over to Alice and Rose. Unfortunately for them the girls weren't so happy to see them.

'Edward, let me down,' I whispered.

'What? Oh, yeah, sure,' Edward said surprised, he had forgotten me. I sighed as he let me down. Then he bent down and kissed my lips, waiting for the drama to unfold. 

'You had no right to spy on me, Emmett McCarty! Is that clear?' Rosalie hissed furiously. Emmett bit his lip and averted his eyes from hers. 

'Sorry, Rose,' he muttered to the floor. Rose smiled satisfied by his response. Alice turned to Jasper.

'What do you have to say for your self?' she asked, holding Jasper's intense gaze.

'Erm.. I need new shirts,' he told her, eyes wide and innocent. Alice perked up completely. She grabbed his arms and dragged him back to Bloomies.

'They have a new range that you're just gonna love,' Alice squealed as they disappeared into the entrance. I laughed and put my arms around Edward's neck. He leant down and kissed me. I returned it eagerly but pulled away suddenly remembering our surroundings. I stepped away from my safe haven and bit my lip.

'Sorry,' I muttered. Edward looked confused.

'Why, love?' he asked, stepping closer to me. My mind blanked out and I sucked in a sharp breath and stepped back quickly. I chewed my lip really hard. I could vaguely hear my breaths coming out a little too short and sharp. I tried to calm myself. I was saying that it was a side effect of the drugs; I knew it was true but I'd forgotten to tell Edward. 

Edward took another step towards me, I managed to pat down a scream but a strangled cry came out. He looked totally panicked, I mean wouldn't you be if you were on a busy street in NYC with your girlfriend having a miniature panic attack. My teeth were trembling slightly and tears blurred my vision. I turned and ran. I don't know where. I was far too messed up. I carried on running until I got lost. I had gone father than I'd ever gone in Uptown Manhattan before. I slowed to a walk, it was getting dark and I was a little worried. Then my legs decided to give up on me, I tripped on a raised paving stone and my legs buckled beneath me. I fell straight onto the floor, scratching my hands. I just wanted to curl into a ball and die but I dragged myself up. My legs were murdering me from the inside. I saw a blurry hotel sign up ahead and headed for it. I went in slowly. I was attracting stares and I knew it. I got to the front desk and practically fell on top of it. 

'I need a room for the night,' I choked out to the receptionist. She bit her lip at my appearance but turned to her computer and typed something in. 

'That will be three hundred dollars please,' she said gently. I pulled out my wad of money and handed her the right money, she simply handed me the key and a pack of information and I dragged myself into the elevator. I pressed my floor number, 48 and stood in the corner. 

I thought about how I had treated Edward back at Bloomingdales and tears fell relentlessly from my eyes. I slid to the floor and cried. No one entered the elevator as it went up to my floor. Finally it got there; I went out and limped down the corridor to where my room was. I unlocked the door and went in.

It was simple but I didn't care. I felt awful; I fell face down on the bed sheets and sobbed. I felt my phone continuously ring and looked at the caller display. It read: 'Edward' but that made me cry even harder. After about the fiftieth phone call and around seventy texts, I grabbed my phone and lobbed it at the wall. It simply bounced off but the sound ceased. I cried more. The darkness was welcoming and some how it made me feel safer. I guess my ordeal had proved that. 

After three hours of sobbing, I suddenly stopped and got up; I walked over to the clock. It read: 22.35. I reached over to the radio and switched it on to my favourite rock station and sat on the bed, listening. I lay back on my bed and closed my eyes, letting the music fill me up. Then my cell rang again. I rolled off the bed and grabbed it and without reading the caller ID I just opened it and put it to my ear.

'Hello,' I said my voice croaky and hoarse. I climbed back onto the bed. 

'Oh My God. Bella. Thank god, you're ok. I was so worried. I tried running after you but I lost you in the crowds. I'm so sorry. Alice told me after. You should have said. Oh Bella, where are you? We've looked everywhere!' Edward ranted. I giggled. 

'To be honest, all I know is that I am in a hotel in Uptown,' I told him. 'I was too messed up to realise which one.' My admission made the silence tense.

'Have a look around Bella, please. I need to see you.' I sighed but did so. I went through the pack I'd been given. 

'Edward, it says: Bentley Hotel, ok? That's where I am. Room 146. Come and get me, please. I'll wait,' I whispered into the phone. 

'Thank you, my darling. I will be there in…ten minutes………Don't Move, please Bella, ok?' he gabbled. I smiled weakly.

'I won't.' I said and hung up. 

I lay spread eagle on the bed and took in the hotel detail. It wasn't bad at all. Nice and stylish. The bed was a little lumpy. I sighed and rolled over. 

The next thing I heard was heavy hammering on the door and unfamiliar muffled voices. I gasped and shook my head but I couldn't see a thing.

_Gah._ I thought angrily. _Why is it always me?_

**Ta da!**

**You just gotta love cliffies! Lol!**

**I'm thinking I may not do the trial, it would be really, really difficult. Sorry guys and besides they all have confessed to it but I will put their sentences in chapter 30. **

**Please review 25 times!**

**Or no update…**

**DUN DUN DUN**

**Love to you all,**

**Beth 'Extremely Sorry' Cullen**

**xx**


	29. Chapter 28

**W-O-W, you guys are A-MA-ZING. I got 23 reviews on the first night alone. I love you guys are sooooooooo much more than before ever. **

**Sorry I forgot to explain why Bella acted strange. When some drugs get mixed together to suit the needs of the patient, some of them can react weirdly and make the patient jittery, act funny or hesitant. In this case it is advised that you should keep your distance from the person taking the drugs until they come to you. **

**So there you go. Oh and they can also get mood-swing-y.**

**Chapter dedication: amobutterfly25 for rocking**

**Song- (Now these songs are going to be my current iPod favourites) so…**

**American Idiot- Green Day. It's a really good song, you should listen to it. **

Chapter 28

Well that sucks. I wriggled a little and then fell off whatever I had been lying on. I raised my hand to feel around; luckily my wrists weren't bound together this time. I flicked a switch, lights illuminated the room suddenly. I looked around hesitantly. I started to giggle. I was still in my hotel room. I looked at the clock it read: 22.53. I laughed even harder. I began to howl in laughter. I just couldn't stop. I didn't even know what was funny by the time my giggles had died down. 

The door flung open. Edward ran in and scooped me up into his arms. Tears of laughter were streaming down my cheeks. I laughed really hard again at Edward's confused look. I guess I probably PMS-ing. Edward sat down on the edge of the bed still holding me in his arms. 

Eventually I shut up. I lay my head on his chest and put my arms lazily around him.

'I'm sorry,' I whispered into his chest. He kissed my forehead.

'You scared me, Bella. I was frantic,' Edward replied moving me so I was sitting up.

'I love you,' he whispered.

'Me too. More than you know. I'm sorry for scaring you,' I muttered. 

'Don't apologise, love. It's not your fault.'

'Still…I should have told you, I _am_ sorry.' There was a long silence.

'Bella, we need to get back, it's late,' Edward sighed. The clock now read: 00.31.

'Can't we stay here? I mean, I have paid for just one night,' I whispered yawning. His brow furrowed as he thought hard. 

'I'll call Jasper to tell him,' he said finally, lifting me with ease and placing me gently down beside him on the bed. 

'Tell him not to tell Alice, I'll call Rose,' I said. He nodded. I crawled over to my cell and quickly deleted the texts I'd received. I found Rose's number and rang her.

'Jeesh Bella, I have been so worried, you little pain in the ass. Are you ok? Is Edward with you? I've been calling you millions of times, why didn't you answer?' Roe shouted as she answered. She sounded like she had been crying.

'Yes Edward is here. I'm fine. I didn't answer because I didn't. Right but I need you pack me an overnight bag and clothes for tomorrow but none of my medication…oh and my wash bag. I paid for a hotel room early; you know at the Bentley, so we're gonna stay here overnight. But please don't tell Alice!' I told her fast. 

'I'm on it. You're lucky I'm a good sister, it is only like one o' clock in the morning and I'm doing you favours. Ok, the Bentley Hotel Room 146. I'll be there in less than half an hour. I'll bring Edward some things too,' Rose agreed.

'Thank you so much. You're the best.' I couldn't bring myself to say you're a star because that's what I used to say to Star, but she's gone now.

'Bye,' Rose said. I was in shock. It had only just hit me. People had died at the hands of my friends. I snapped my cell shut and it slipped from my grasp. I could hear my breathing become shallow. Tears filled my previously dried up vision. I stared blankly at the wall ahead of me. Lots of my friends were dead and I hadn't even given them a thought. 

_Star Lewis. Jessica Stanley. Jade Tran. Jane Volturi_

Let alone all those who had been hurt. 

_Alice. Rose. Emily Young. _

_Me._

A lone tear slipped down my cheek. Then anger burst inside me and I stood up and flung my fist into the mirror. I was vaguely aware of Edward's voice near me but I was too angry at my so-called friends. How could they be murderers and why? I hated them so much. I was seething. I raised my fist again and saw the blood dripping from my knuckles but found it didn't affect me. I laughed grimly and threw my fist onto the dresser. Nothing happened. I screamed in anger and kicked it hard. The drawer opened. I kicked it again and yowled in pain when nothing happened and my foot stung badly and my legs collapsed beneath me. Strong arms caught me and tried to make me relax. I burst into tears and gave up. 

Edward pulled me tight to his chest and lay down on the bed with me. He kept one hand around my stomach and the other stroked my hair. I lay against his chest and Let the tears fall. We lay for about ten minutes, calmly like that. Then someone knocked on the door. Edward moved to go and open it and I let him. I curled tightly into a ball and sobbed quietly. 

Rose walked over to me and sat beside me and rubbed my shoulder.

'Honey, get up,' she commanded. I did so. She plastered up my hand where I'd broken the mirror and put her arm around me.

'I understand but you need to get over the past. Let it all go and that will help. We are all here and no one will let you go ever again, I swear,' Rose promised. I nodded.

'But how could they do that. They were my friends and they were murderers and they attacked me and tried to kill me!' I sobbed.

'Bella, darling, we cannot understand the criminal mind but I am trying to. That is why my degree is Psychology. I want to know more and be able to understand people better. I am so sorry it happened, you have no idea but if we let it rule our lives, we will never grow up and have blotchy cheeks forever!' she joked. I smiled and hugged her. Then because my tiredness had long since evaded me, I curled up on top of the covers and closed my eyes, however I was not asleep.

About fifteen minutes later, the two of them most of thought I was asleep. I heard them talking.

'How did you know what to say?' Edward asked intrigued.

'A girl's best friend is always on the same wavelength and their sister is even more tuned in to their thinking. A sister can always be relied on to make it better,' Rose whispered, I could hear the smile in her voice. 

'Thanks, I really appreciate you coming down and bringing us some clothes.'

'Hey, no problem. I'm gonna need her to wake up to get changed.'

'I'll do it.'

I heard footsteps nearing me and then Edward's gentle hands shook me. I grunted to try and make it seem like I had been sleeping.

'Wake up sleeping beauty and get changed, then you can go to bed,' Edward whispered, kissing me lightly on the lips. I opened my eyes and sat up, rubbing them. Rose shooed Edward from the room and helped me change. It took a long time because she had to redress my legs again. Once I was dressed Edward came back in and Rose said her goodbyes.

'Emmett will be wondering where I am, so bye,' Roe said.

'Bye, Rosie,' I whispered as I curled back up in the bed sheets.

'Bye Rosalie, see you tomorrow,' Edward said. He shut the door behind her and climbed into the bed beside me. I curled up against his body again and closed my eyes.

'Go to sleep, my love. I'll see you in the morning,' he whispered.

'I love you, 'night,' I breathed. We both fell into what I hoped to be peaceful sleeps.

Well…until our nasty wake up call the next day!

**So there you go. Mini cliffie but not too bad.**

I have a challenge for all you authors out there…

**I challenge you to use the words 'Disconnect, Unforgivable and Cucumber' in three consecutive chapters of your story. ****But**** it must make sense! **

**Ok…please take it up or I'll think you're all chickens!**

**You sob don't have to though.**

**Btw I would like 28 reviews now because I think you could do it. If you don't then no update! Mwahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahaha.**

**TAKE THAT YOU PEOPLE!**

**Lol**

**Beth 'Now I Have 35 Middle Names' Cullen**

**xx**


	30. Chapter 29

**This is an extra long chapter, ok?? I think it's my longest so far but I did enjoy writing it. I even wrote some on a car journey while on my laptop. **

**Shows just how much I love you guys. **

**GOOD.**

**This is SIX pages on Word. I mean talk about long.**

**3,000 words exactly!**

**But I guess this Author's note is pretty stretched out and long.**

**Btw the story is winding down because Chapter 30 is the last except for the Epilogue. **

**I know I'm sad too!!**

**Chapter dedication: ALL OF YOU**

**IPod selection: First One On The Blog by Farewell **

** Low by Flo Rida**

**They both rock so listen to them. **

**Song: All You Need Is Love (I don't know who it's by)**

**This song is perfect for how Bella is feeling at the end of the chapter.**

**Now read on…**

**Chapter 29**

Someone was jumping on the bed, I felt cocooned inside my warm quilt and Edward's arms but I was suddenly cold. I opened my eyes a little to see Edward grab a very excited pixie by the scruff of her neck and drag her towards the doors. He hissed something to her which made her face fall about a mile. I made the necessary waking up sounds and stretched for effect. I sat up slowly, blinking to clear my sleepy eyes. 

'Hello?' I called out, knowing they were there but trying to sound worried. 

'BELLA! You're awake. Go away Edward, get off of me. Oh, Bella, why didn't you say? I had to coax it out of Jazz. We have to go to Victoria Secret today and Macys and Saks and Century 21 and…everywhere else. Come on, get out of bed, I have got to get you ready and you and I need to have a little, little chat about something!' Alice shrieked as she flung herself towards me. I had a feeling the 'chat' would be about why Edward and I were in a hotel bed together. I groaned. Edward came and sat behind me, shooting daggers at Alice and rubbed my shoulders. I leant back against him.

'Alice, I really need to relax today. My legs can't take anymore. I'm sorry, I really am but I cannot. I have the court hearing tomorrow and I need my rest. Yesterday totally drained me, sorry!' I apologised, I really was shattered. Edward's arms snaked around my waist.

'We need to be out of the room in around 4 hours,' he breathed in my ear. I nodded and breathed in deeply.

'Bella, we need to get you dressed and I will redo your bandages!' Alice offered. I shook my head. 

'No thanks, Alice. I am going back to bed for a bit. Please don't try and change my mind,' I muttered, closing my eyes.

'But…' Alice started. Edward interrupted her. I opened my eyes a little. 

'No Alice, you heard Bella. Now come back to pick us up in three hours and we will be ready to leave ok?' he said in his authorative no-nonsense tone. Alice's shoulders slumped and she sighed.

'Fine, see you later,' she whispered, kissing my forehead and kissing Edward's cheek. She waved and I raised my hand in a wave. She smiled and left.

'Sleep Bella,' Edward encouraged me, so I nodded and fell asleep against him. 

I woke up as Edward shifted behind me. I wasn't very tired at all any more. Edward's hand gently swept down the side of my face, caressing my cheek gently. I smiled. He chuckled. 

'Good sleep?' he asked. I nodded and rolled onto my front which happened to be on top of him. I folded my arms across his chest and lay my head on that. He chuckled again and smoothed down my hair. 

'Who is going to change your bandages, if you sent Alice away?' Edward asked curiously. I grimaced, I was glad he couldn't see my face burn up while I thought that he could do it. Normally I had to take off my jeans to change my bandages. I bit my lip.

'Erm…well…' I muttered.

'I don't mind doing it as long as you are comfortable with it,' he offered, I lifted my head and looked into his eyes. I smiled brightly and nodded.

'Are you sure?' I said suddenly.

'Of course,' he replied smoothly. I kissed his chest and lay my head back down. His arms enclosed me in a death trap and squeezed me tightly, but not too tight.

'Time to get up then Bella,' Edward said. I muttered something unintelligible and rolled off of him…onto the floor.

'Oh, crap!' I mumbled. Edward was struggling not to laugh, I gave him a look but he laughed even harder and rolled off the other side by accident. It was my turn to start laughing. Edward's head appeared at the top of the bed looking down on me, now that he had gotten up. He smiled that I was ok and sat Indian style on the bed. I got up and ran a hand through my knotted hair. 

'Get up, make the bed!' I commanded. He jumped but did so immediately. I grinned, pleased by my power. Edward appeared in front of me and picked me up and lay me down on the bed and kissed my stomach where my pyjama top had ridden up. I wriggled, his breath tickled. He drew back and collected my clothes from the overnight bag Rose had delivered last night, well early that morning. 

'Get into your clothes that you can, I'll do your bandages after that,' Edward said. I kissed his lips and walked slowly to the bathroom. I had a boiling hot shower and dressed my top half and wore my underwear, I also slipped into a pair of cycling shorts that Rose had so cleverly thought to pack. I smiled; she was the best sister ever. I came out the bathroom and was shocked by the sight in front of me. 

Edward. Shirtless.

My eyes involuntarily widened as I took it the sight. He wasn't looking at me, luckily. I closed my eyes tightly trying to get rid of that dream. I opened them but it was real. I almost fainted I swear. I know it sounds cheesy but it's really true. He's so muscular. Then he noticed me staring. He laughed loudly.

'Bella, my face is here. Wow, I thought only girls had to say that!' Edward chuckled. My face flushed. I looked away.

'Hey! I don't mind,' he quickly added rushing to my side and hugging me against his bare chest. I smiled. We stayed like that for a couple of minutes.

'Right, bandages,' he said pulling away. My face fell a little at the loss of warmth and comfort but I brightened quickly. I sat on the bed and stuck my legs out in front of me. Edward knelt in beside them and pulled out the bag of bandages Rose had packed for me. Edward knew already what to do and worked efficiently. Soon I had been re-bandaged up and went back into the bathroom to change out of my cycling shorts and into my jeans. 

Edward was lying on the bed flicking through a large pile of papers.

'Coursework?' I asked sitting beside him on the bed. He sighed.

'The one and only,' he said simply. 'You've got half of this to do!' he added complaining.

'Well, Edward, how would you like getting tied up and shot a couple of times and whacked a bit, eh?' I asked sarcastically.

'Point taken,' he replied. I watched over his shoulder as he read through the notes, I kissed his shoulder every now and again and whispered 'I love you' into his ear too. I knew I was distracting him, so I decided to clear up the broken mirror and fix the drawers. I picked up the little pieces of the mirror and threw them away. 

I picked up a rather large piece and it slipped into the bin, tearing through the skin on my hand. I gasped in pain and blinked away the tears. Fresh blood gleamed viciously from the wound and I balled up my hand, making the pain and blood flow worse. I jumped around, repeating; 'Shoot, shoot, shoot,' over and over again. Then Edward looked up to see me. He rushed over in record time and was behind rubbing my back. He took my hand and stretched it out. I hissed in pain. The cut went from the middle of my little finger to my wrist.

'Ouch!' Edward commented, turning my palm over and back, assessing the damage. 

'Looks like we'll need that spare bandage,' I muttered angrily.

'Good assessment, Miss Swan,' he whispered, kissing my cheek and reaching for the bandage.

'Well, I've had many injuries like this one in the last twenty one years!' I replied. Edward bound up my hand and kissed my finger tips before kissing my lips softly at first. I placed my hands delicately in his hair and ran my fingers through his soft, auburn locks. He smiled against my lips and slid his hands into the back pockets of my jeans. 

For a second I forgot to breathe but then I pressed harder against his lips. He bit my bottom lip and I opened my mouth slightly. His tongue darted in quickly, he tasted fresh and nice. I could feel that we both wanted to take this further but I didn't really want to while I was tied down with bandages practically everywhere! 

Then like all good moments, Alice decided to come and get us. She knocked on the door. I pulled away reluctantly, licking my lips. Edward's were red from all the kissing. I grinned and put my arms around his waist. He then suddenly swept me into his arms and went over to let an excited but bored pixie in. Alice stifled a gasp when she saw us but soon waltzed in and picked up our bag and Edward's coursework, then she left the room without saying a word. 

I raised an eyebrow at Edward.

'She's still angry at us for not going shopping with her,' he said, letting me down and slipping an arm around my waist for support. We went downstairs and gave the receptionist the key and left. Alice was fidgeting impatiently in the back seat of the Volvo. She handed Edward the key as he helped me into the passenger seat. Edward got in the driver and we were back off to NYU, home, at least for now!

The rest of the day I spent in bed and on the phone to my lawyer. All the others stayed over at my new dorm room. It was state of the art in technology and style. Both Alice and Rose were jealous but happy for me. I was trying to prepare myself for my court appearance but inside I was shaking like crazy. Edward always sat me on his lap for the phone calls and most times in between when I wasn't asleep. His presence brought a strange sense of safety, security and calmness on me. He really was perfect and stuck by me through everything. 

At the end of the day we decided we were all going to stay here at my dorm for the night because who knew what tomorrow would bring. Edward and I shared my bed. Alice and Jasper took the couch. Rose and Emmett took the other bed after I had told them if they christened that bed then I wouldn't talk to them ever again and would cut off Rose's subscription to 'Car and Driver' and Emmett's subscription to 'WWE', it was my last birthday present's to the pair of them. I had spent a lot of money of them but I loved them both so much anyway, especially Rose but I suppose Emmett was like my big brother.

Mom and dad were coming down for the court case but were probably going to go home afterwards. I would miss their ever nearby presence but like all college student I wanted them away, sort of! They'd been really supportive of me and had paid for a lawyer out of their retirement fund, which meant so much to all of us in the Hale and partly Swan family. They were everything to me and I guess I was everything to them. It made me feel safer and protected. I had a great extended family too. Emmett, Alice and Edward were also the world to me. Edward was practically my oxygen. I smiled at the thought and tried to drift off to sleep, thinking happy thoughts.

I hardly slept a wink but I still felt awake in the morning. I was first up, ordering breakfast up to my room. It was something that only I had been allowed to have since my legs weren't going to be in perfect condition all the time. I was allowed to order for everybody since we had the court case today. Everyone on campus was very understanding and supportive of us. Emily Young was meeting us outside my room four hours before the hearing, so we could talk through things. 

Slowly everyone else got up, had breakfast and got ready. We looked like we were going to a really fancy business meeting not a court case but there you go, that's Alice and Rose for you. Emily knocked on the door and I let her in. Alice and Rose decided to go in the adjoining room until we were ready to leave.

Emily and I went through what our stories were. Then we talked about how life had been going since then. Both of us were having a rough time. Emily and I were lucky to have such good friends. Alice and Rose had bounced back quickly but Emily and I hadn't. I really didn't know how they got up in the morning sometimes but I think I was beginning to. 

_Take life by the horns and ride it 'til it kills you_, Rose had once screamed at me, when I was being boring, then I got really pissed at her, now I was starting to know what she meant. I'd had a real reality check and I was very, very lucky to be alive today; so yeah I was going to take Rose's advice. I wasn't going to be boring again, at least I hoped so. 

Emily and I finished talking and then she decided to go freshen up in her own room until we left. The attacks and murders had really affected her and she seemed shaky when she left. So I sat by the door to the other room where Alice and Rose were chatting. I leant against it and tried to hear their conversation.

'I really couldn't believe it when he told me,' Rose was saying.

'I felt like screaming but she was asleep like 3 metres away from us at the time,' Alice said.

'I already think of her as a sister but now…'

'I know. We'll all really be related then as in proper family!' Alice shrieked quietly, if it was even possible.

'It all seems quite sudden because they haven't even been on an actual date ever, in all the seven months they've been together. They are perfect together!' Rose gushed.

'I can't believe they haven't been on a date and he's going to propose! It's like a dream come true. I always wanted them both to fall in love properly and with each other… it's just a bonus!'

I started to gasp quietly. _Edward was going to propose to ME! _

I mean I loved him and everything but like Alice had said we hadn't even been on a date but I felt like I'd known him forever and a day longer. I did love him and I felt so close to him. Oh my god, he wanted to marry me. The thought hadn't even crossed my mind but now…

OH MY GOD! 

I was going to be Mrs Cullen. _AHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ I wanted to scream.

I squealed and stood up. I decided to try and push the thought to the back of my head. I walked casually into the room but couldn't help but feel a little light on my feet and a little light headed. Alice beamed at me when I came in while Rose scrutinised my face for signs of eavesdropping. I made my expression a little dimmer, but I felt like I was glowing. 

'Ready?' Alice asked. I nodded and smoothed out my skirt. I picked up my bag and followed Rose to Emily's room.

Edward kissed me goodbye. I smiled so brightly at him, that I was sure they could see it from space. I felt so nervous though. I had to face my attackers, they were murderers. My expression grew angry and furious. I focused all my energy on surviving the next few hours. I needed a miracle to get through this…

_But then I thought of one. _

The court attendant walked over to me to show me into the court room, I took a deep heavy breath and followed them. 

_I was going to __**marry**__ Edward Cullen._

And that was all I needed to get through today and hopefully…

_Forever_

**Wow. So that chapter covered a lot of ground I needed done and dusted by the final chapter (not the Epilogue) which is next. sob**

**I can't believe it's almost over. It's so hard to believe. I'm almost in tears at having to leave you guys. Your support has been amazing, I never thought in a hundred years that this story would be so popular and in fact when I started all I wanted was 100 reviews but now I'm past 400 and I can't believe it. **

**I'm gonna miss you guys sooo much.**

**Please review, **

**Beth 'Miserable but Happy and Evil' Cullen**

**xx**


	31. Chapter 30

My mind was still whirling with what Alice and Rose had been discussing

**Just before I get on with the tearful departure note, if you have accepted my challenge this is for you. When you put your challenge chapters on the site please PM me so I can have a look at them!! Thanks.**

**This is it. The last chapter. **

**It has been a rollercoaster ride for us all, I am sure but if you ever need a friend I would be happy to talk to any of you btw.**

**I will miss each and every one of you, I swear. **

**Every review I got meant so much to me and every alert and favourite too!!**

**Chapter dedication: Stephenie Meyer for creating such fantastic character that I so meanly manipulated. **

**Song: I Will Always Love You by Whitney Houston. It describes Edward and Bella's relationship completely.**

**So sob here goes…**

**Chapter 30**

My mind was still whirling with what Alice and Rose had been discussing. Edward and me. Jeez, it was a dream come true. He was perfect but I was not worthy of his love. Oh no, I was beginning to sound like I should live in a fairy tale. I was plain and he was gorgeous. OK. Enough of the love sick puppy act.

I mean he hadn't even proposed yet.

YET.

Good word. I wasn't tied down yet.

YET (again).

I stepped outside for some air. Alice came in singing a random Lostprophets' song. I think it was Rooftops, but I wasn't sure.

'I can't believe its over,' she said suddenly, looking away from the balcony ledge towards the horizon. I nodded.

'It's beautiful here, I've got to thank your parents for this,' Alice gushed. I nodded again, I was wholeheartedly distracted. Edward and the guys had been away a lot of the time at football practice which gave us girls' time to bond but now the guys couldn't escape us. We had been packed off to a stress-free holiday in Paris, France.

Romantic capital of the world.

Talk about cliché. But. But is a good word too. Because I can use it in this sentence to calm myself down.

But Edward hasn't proposed yet or even had a date with me!

Anyway what had happened since the court case and there I suppose?

Well Angela had been given a life sentence.

Jacob had been given three life sentences.

Victoria had been given five life sentences.

And James had been given ten life sentences as they proven him the leader and responsible for the majority of the injuries caused and deaths.

So we were all happy. And my legs were healing well.

Back to life then…

I was lying on my huge double bed in my Paris hotel room and listening to my iPod on its little speakers. I was tapping my feet to the beat. Rose was dancing and Alice was singing. It was great and like what we used to do before that experience. Then I remembered my promise to myself and Rose's advice. I had never gotten up because I didn't have anyone who I wanted to dance with, now I had Edward and I wanted to learn. So I launched myself off the bed and stood beside Rose, rocking as hard as I could. I danced for what seemed like hours. I was dripping with sweat by the end of the seventh song. I wasn't watching anyone, I couldn't even see straight but I carried on dancing. I heard voices all of a sudden and was thrown back into the present. My head was spinning and so was the room. I let my vision right me and sat on the edge of the blurry bed. My ears and head were pounding so loud that I couldn't hear anything else. Soon I became aware of applause. I looked up to see Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rose cheering and clapping. Edward however was staring at me, slack jawed and eyes popping out. I smiled proudly.

'That was incredible!' Alice shouted, pouncing on me. I grinned and hugged her tiny form. Rose came over.

'How the hell did that happen?' she asked shocked, quite like me.

'I honestly have no idea!' I replied kissing her cheek. Jasper walked over coolly.

'Bella, I think you made Edward die in shock of your non-innocence!' he whispered in my ear, I flushed bright red and giggled. Emmett clapped me on the back hard in congratulations, but it was so hard that I fell into Edward. I think that it was on purpose. Edward woke from his shock and put his arms around me to stop me falling backwards. I rubbed noses with him and kissed his lips.

'I never knew that you could dance like that!' he breathed, his mouth dancing against mine.

'Nor did anyone, not even me,' I replied, laughing slightly. Edward kissed me hard again.

'I guess your legs have healed well then,' he laughed against my lips once more.

'Yes, now shut up so I can kiss you!' I commanded. He shut up.

A few hours later I was in the bathroom taking a bath when I heard commotion in the next room. Someone screamed, I think it was Alice; I was just about to jump out of the bath and save her from some rabid dog when I heard voices.

'There is no way she can say no!' Alice squealed.

'Oh, Edward, marry me, I want it like that!' Rose shrieked.

'Hey! What about me?' Emmett complained.

'Sorry, but that's the best proposal ever!' Rose cried sounding close to tears.

'Bella is so lucky to have you,' Jasper said proudly.

'Actually I think I'm lucky to have her,' Edward insisted sounding dreamy as the day I first met him after all those years.

'Awwwwwwwww,' Alice and Rose screamed together.

I was shocked to find tears running down my face. They were talking about Edward proposing to me. I gasped and smiled. I really loved him.

'That ring is our grandmother's,' Alice said proudly.

'1918, it was made,' Edward added.

'It is better than anything Tiffany's could ever hope to produce or have produced already,' Rose said, I could hear the tears in her voice. Not a lot of things could make Rose cry, this must be pretty special. That's when I realised it.

This was her sister getting engaged.

_Engaged._

I almost screamed.

_Fiancée._

I was excited to say the least. I was so excited I could hardly breathe.

_Marriage._

I couldn't wait to spend the rest of my life with Edward, he was wonderful.

_Family._

They were all my family and now I could start a new one.

It was the middle of the afternoon in Paris a few days later and everyone was catching up on their beauty sleep after an all-night-er, we had gotten over the hangovers but the sleep deprivation? Not so much. I lay on my bed thinking about my bath knowledge. It was hard to believe it was so real. I had a few seeds of doubt in my head but I wasn't going to let them grow. Yet.

There's that word again. I'm beginning to hate it. It makes me doubt myself and everyone else. It's like being a victim all over again.

_They aren't here to save me. Yet._

_They haven't killed me. Yet._

_They haven't been captured. Yet._

I had left behind my attack as a thing of the past and now I was looking forward to the future. I had been taught not to dwell on the past by Rose and I wasn't looking back ever.

My cell phone lay idle on my bedside table. I had enjoyed my stay in Paris but I was still looking forward to going home and studying for real at NYU again. Paris was an experience I wouldn't forget. I could sense it.

I was about to drop off to sleep again when I got an image of Edward in my head. I grinned and sat up, immediately awake. I walked over to my iPod speaker s and turned them on and danced to the song it was on. I only did one song this time before I got cut off but my cell ringing.

Edward…the caller ID read.

_I can't believe they haven't been on a date and he's going to propose! _Alice's words shot through my head at lightning speed. I flipped my cell open and dived onto my bed.

'Hey Bella, how are you?' he asked smoothly but I was sure there was an underlying tone of excitement.

'I'm good, you?' I replied.

'Much better for hearing your voice!' he said. I grinned and laughed.

'Anyone would think you want something?' I said sarcastically.

'Well, I thinking about the fact that we haven't even been on a date and the fact that this is our last night in Paris!' Edward said in a thoughtful tone. My heart beat sped up to an erratic pace.

'Yes...' I encouraged.

'Miss Bella Swan, would you honour me on going on a date tonight?'

**THE END**

**So there you are. It's almost over, just the Epilogue to go.**

**I know the ending is a little weird but I like it, if you don't, then don't bother being mean!! Ok?!**

**You guys know the drill.**

**Please review,**

**Lots of happy ending love,**

**Beth 'Exceedingly Happy' Cullen**

**xx**


	32. Chapter 31 Bonus

I dressed in a navy blue dress with diamantes around the chest line

**BONUS CHAPTER. You lucky devils, this took me days!! You all asked for the engagement, which I didn't want to include. I wanted to leave it to your imaginations. (I only just thought that was a good reason)**

**Some details about the Eiffel Tower and Paris may be incorrect**

**Anyway I did it in two parts. So you have to review!! Mwahahaha.**

**Chapter 31**

**Bonus**

I dressed in a navy blue dress with diamantes dotted around the chest line. Alice had bought me a white faux fur wrap to go with it and Rose had bought me a pair of blue sandal heels that tied up on my ankle. The whole outfit fitted perfectly. They'd spent at least four hours on getting me ready for my big date. I was looking forward to it whole-heartedly. My hair was loose down my back in shiny, light curls and my make-up was the bare minimum for the natural look. I looked the best I'd ever looked, in my own opinion. The girls had left me alone about half an hour before the date. I spent the entire time pacing and muttering to myself. I'd almost cried once in fear and once in sheer delight. I had touched up my make-up about three times and I'd gone to the loo five times. I was shaking and nervous about it all. I wasn't ready for it but I was in some respects.

When there was a knock on the door, I stifled a squeal and flapped my hands around my flushed face to cool and calm myself down. I took three deep breaths on Alice's advice before she had left and opened the door. I forgot to breathe at the sight in front of me. Edward smiled at me crookedly but looked like he couldn't breathe either.

'You look absolutely exquisite, love, exquisite,' he breathed kissing my cheek. I smiled.

'You look breath taking,' I replied. He grinned and held out a hand to me. I took it and we went made our way downstairs.

Edward helped me into the black limo, I was still in shock at how much it must have cost. He kissed my hand.

'Edward, why did you spend so much on me?' I asked disbelievingly.

'Only the necessities, love, I promise. I wanted it to be special and memorable,' Edward said meeting my gaze. I melted under it and leant against him, excited. The journey there was memorable enough; we past the Eiffel Tower and drove down the Champs d'Elysee. We arrived outside Hotel Georges V, one of the top hotels in the world. I couldn't help but gasp. Edward smiled at my answer to the restaurant choice. While I was still in a state of shock, Edward climbed out and coolly offered me his hand to help me out. I was still in shock, Edward chuckled and I sent him a glare for more than one reason. He bit his lip but kissed me on the lips. That got me weak at the knees and I had to lean on him for support. He slid an arm around my waist and we walked inside.

The meal was incredible, unforgettable and wonderful. It was like my dream come true. I was going to say thanks for a lovely evening but Edward told me there was more, I tried to scold him for spending so much but he brushed it off saying I was totally worth it. As I snuggled next to Edward for the next leg of our date, I thought about the conversations I'd overheard while in the bath. I think my breath left my body in a heavy breath.

'Breathe, love,' Edward coaxed. I smiled uneasily at him. I tried to relax but my hands were shaking. I couldn't help it!

The limo pulled up at the base of the Eiffel Tower, I raised an eyebrow at Edward, he shot me a look of innocence but he looked very jittery and nervous. The whole place was deserted except for us and a guy in a smart suit. Edward approached him while still holding my hand. They exchanged a few words in French, a subject I had dropped and forgotten as soon as I could. Edward smiled at me but seemed troubled and nervously excited. He finished up the conversation and pulled me to the elevator at the base of one of the 'legs' of the Eiffel Tower. We were alone, so Edward kissed me hard on the lips as we went up the Tower. I grinned against his lips. He pulled away after what seemed like an hour but was more like two minutes. I looked out at the view, it was breathtaking.

'Not as breathtaking as you,' Edward breathed. I must have said it was breathtaking out loud. I blushed at Edward's words and wrapped my arms around him.

'I love you,' I whispered.

'I love you too, much more than you could ever know!' he replied.

'Sure,' I muttered sarcastically. He stroked my hair slightly, not wanting to ruin Alice and Rosalie's creative makeover. He kissed the top of my head and pulled me to his side.

The doors opened and Edward and I walked out.

'Next elevator,' Edward whispered. Another smart looking man offered me a glass of champagne. I took it and thanked him in the little French I knew. He smiled and kissed the back of my hand. Wishing me good luck in English. I nodded to him.

This place was bustling with tourists during the day but was now empty even at night it was usually busy.

'How much did you pay for this?' I asked Edward as we cruised upwards in the second elevator.

'Enough.' Edward's tone proved that the conversation was over. I sighed and sipped my champagne again. The elevator we were in would take us to the top. I could feel Edward shaking slightly.

'Are you ok?' I asked concerned. He smiled down at me.

'Yes, love. I'm just…. Never mind, I love you and I'm fine,' he said.

'I want this to be perfect,' he muttered to himself after. I leant against him. He kissed my forehead. I laid my head on his chest content.

We kissed and talked a bit on the journey to the top. We reached the top and Edward pushed me out before him gently. I drank the last of my champagne. The view from the top of incredible, the night lights of Paris were beautiful. Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, his chin resting the top of my head.

'It is beautiful, isn't it?' he whispered.

'Yes but I know someone who looks better,' I said turning in his arms. His leant down and kissed my lips quickly and nervously. He pulled away and took my empty champagne from me. He placed it on a silver plate beside the elevator. I walked over to the edge of the top level and leant on the edge, looking out as far as I could see. It was heavenly peaceful up there. I heard soft music start behind me and turned to see Edward walking over. He held out his hand.

'May I have this dance, Ms. Swan?' he asked.

'Why, yes of course, kind sir,' I agreed, taking his hand. He placed his hand around my waist and pulled me towards him. I placed my arms around his neck. Suddenly realisation dawned on me.

'This is the same song we first danced to. That night at the ball your parent's held,' I whispered.

'Yes, it is. You have a good memory,' Edward breathed in my ear. I giggled.

'I love you,' I whispered again. He took a deep breath and pulled away. I hid the shock from my face and tried to be impassive. A thousand thoughts buzzed through my head.

_Did he rethink? Was I not good enough? Was I not hot enough? Did he not love me as much?_

'Breathe love,' Edward whispered. Well he'd called me love again, so he might still love me. I took a deep breath. The music continued quietly in the background. Edward reached in his tux jacket for something and pulled it out, holding it in his hand. He stepped forwards until he was an arm's reach away. He took deep breath and seemed to compose himself. He went down on one knee and I gasped, I knew it was coming but it still made my heart race like crazy. Then he spoke:

'Isabella, I have loved you from the moment I saw you at my parent's ball. I never thought that I could love anyone the way I loved you. I refused to leave your side so many times, even endangering my health to remain with you and I knew that I loved you. When you told me you returned it, it was the happiest day of my life. Without you I know I would be incomplete. I cannot imagine life without you and neither do I want to, my love. My one and only love. So…will you make me the happiest person alive and marry me?'

**Evil cliffie but is the answer so obvious??**

**Will I be cruel or kind to Edward and Bella?**

**Is it too early for Bella and her mother's absurd ideas on marriage?**

**Will that sway Bella's decision?**

**Luv ya**

**Review please**

**Beth 'Maker of Lethal Snowballs' Cullen**

**xx**


	33. Chapter 32 Bonus

I was speechless and tears were running down my face

**BONUS CHAPTER. Another case of you lots being extremely lucky. This didn't take as long to write. I enjoyed writing both of these Bonus chapters, so thank you for unconsciously persuading me to write it!!**

**You're probably telling me to get on with it but I must tell you to read all the way to the end even after the answer to the proposal, 'kay??**

**Next bonus chapter…**

**Chapter 32**

**Bonus**

I was speechless and tears were running down my face. He opened the box that he had pulled out of his pocket. A beautiful ring was embedded in it. I found my voice.

'Yes, Edward. Yes, of course, I'll marry you!' I whispered. He smiled and slipped the ring onto my finger. He placed his arms around my waist and I placed mine around his neck and he kissed me.

After what seemed like forever we pulled apart.

'I love you so much,' I whispered rubbing my nose against his.

'I love you so much too, my beautiful fiancée,' Edward replied kissing my lips lightly.

He pulled me back over to the elevator, excitedly.

'Last part of the night is still to come but Alice and Rose want a word,' Edward said happily, handing me his cell.

'Hello,' I said holding the cell to my ear.

'BELLAAAAA!!' both of them screamed.

'Yes,' I said sounding nonchalant. Then I couldn't hold it any longer. 'I'M ENGAGEDDDDDDDD!!' I screeched into the phone.

'YOU'RE ENGAGEDDDDDDDDD!!' they screamed again.

'Yes and I need to go enjoy the time with my fiancé.' I told them.

'Ok, but you're telling us everything when you get back,' Rose ordered.

'If I come back, we might just elope, right now,' I interjected.

'Bella! You wouldn't dare. You know how much I want to organise your wedding to my brother! Please!' Alice begged.

'I'll think about it, love you all girls tell you _boyfriends _I said, hi!' I put loads of emphasis on the word 'boyfriends'. Both the girls squealed and said goodbye.

We reached the limo again, I showed the man who had given the champagne my ring and he said it suited me and that Edward was lucky to have me. I gave him a kiss of the cheek for being so polite, kind and good.

'Where to?' I asked Edward excitedly jumping up and down on back seat. He clamped his arms around my waist and kissed the life out of me, pressing me back against the seat. We pulled apart panting like anything.

'A hotel,' Edward said, I looked at him quizzically.

'You asked where we were going. We're going to a particular hotel,' he said.

'I'd completely forgotten, I'd asked anything!' I giggled. Edward kissed down from my lips, down my neck, across my collarbone and then he stopped and kissed me on the lips again. I couldn't help but squeal in delight!

We pulled up outside a very posh looking hotel and Edward pulled me out. He dragged me inside and spoke very fast French to the receptionist who handed him the key quickly. Edward pulled me over to the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor. We made up for lost time by kissing heatedly in the elevator. I could feel the passion even when we stopped for air. The doors pinged open and Edward took my hand and pulled me out to stand in front of one set of doors.

'Where's the rest of the rooms?' I asked, the most tiny detail being asked about.

'There's only one room up here,' Edward said happily holding up the keys and jangling them. He unlocked the door but didn't open it.

'Alice packed a bag for you, which she brought here already,' he said seriously. I nodded and pushed the door open.

If my jaw wasn't hanging before, it had reached the floor now. The room must have been the honeymoon suite because the room was top quality and top of the range modern accessories and furniture. Edward chuckled and put an arm around my waist towing me towards the bedroom where Alice had left my bag, evidently.

'Swimwear, then meet me by the bamboo curtained doors,' Edward ordered, I nodded confused. He flitted out of the room to get changed himself. I rifled through the bag Alice had packed for me and found what I think was meant to be swimwear but I wasn't going to be downhearted with her choice now I was engaged.

It was a dark blue bikini, matching my dress, with silver sparkles around the neckline again. It was a tie up and I couldn't reach the tie to fasten it up. I tied the sides of the bikini bottoms but still failed to reach the back of my bikini top. Alice must have planned this, the little devil. She wanted me to get some wit her brother, the little minx was very sick minded. I sighed and tied my hair up in a messy but stylish bun with little locks that hung by the side. I held my bikini top together as good as I could and left the room.

Edward was standing by the doors when I appeared. His eyes brightened when he saw me. I smiled at him but sighed when I remembered my bikini top.

'Edward, your sister is a minx and I will kill her, ok?' I told him.

'I agree but what about this particular time?' he asked me.

'Please tie my bikini top up,' I whispered, biting my lip. He grinned and nodded. I turned around and I felt his gentle hands sweep around the sides of my waist making me shiver in pleasure.

'My mistake,' he whispered, barely audible but huskily. He tied it up agonisingly slowly trying to tease me as much as possible. He kissed the nape of my neck when he finished. I spun around and kissed his bare chest. I heard a low but quiet growl resonate in his chest.

'Remind me to thank Alice,' he whispered. I grinned and opened the bamboo curtains to see Paris at night twinkling brightly.

'It's beautiful,' I breathed.

'I know something more beautiful,' Edward sang as he pulled the doors open.

'Oh yes and what is that?' I asked leaning against his chest and raising my foot up behind me.

'You,' he whispered kissing the tip of my nose. I smiled and turned back to the view.

Outside was a little garden, I walked out and jumped down the steps. There was a little bubbling Jacuzzi with a couple of champagne glasses resting by the side of it.

'Edward,' I moaned. 'This is too much, how much did you spend on me?'

'Fine, I admit it…more than enough but I wanted it to be perfect,' he admitted. I smiled and kissed him before climbing in and picking up a glass of champagne. He got in after me and picked up the other glass. He raised it up.

'A toast?' I asked. Edward smirked at me.

'To a long life…together!' he said.

'Yes…to a long life together,' I agreed, the glasses clinking together and we both sipped the champagne.

'Where did you get the idea for all of this?' I asked Edward.

'Alice told me about your dream proposal, so I tweaked it a bit to suit our surroundings and came up with this, after calling in a few favours from a few people,' he told me. I smiled.

'It was absolutely perfect except one detail,' I teased him. His face fell. I almost snapped.

'The man I'm set to marry, he's better than perfect,' I whispered, placing my almost empty glass on the side. Edward smirked and then placed his glass on the side too. He leant in and so did I.

We were about to kiss when fireworks exploded from behind us. I jumped and so did Edward. We looked to the fireworks exploding around the Eiffel Tower.

'Alice,' Edward whispered in disbelief.

'This is Alice's doing?' I asked shocked.

'Yes, she said that she and Rose had a gift for us and wanted to surprise us. I guess that was true,' he laughed.

'What will we do with them?' I joked, laughing with my fiancé. We watched the fireworks with entwined hands. They lasted about fifteen minutes.

'I owe Alice a lot,' Edward whispered.

'Same,' I replied. We were a bit giggly from the champagne and started to laugh together again.

After a nice long soak and a bit of kissing we got out of the Jacuzzi. Edward kissed me and swung me up into his arms kissing me with more passion than ever before. I returned it eagerly. He threw me onto the bed in my wet swimwear not caring that I was getting the bed wet.

'Wait…the door sign,' Edward said, he ran over to the front door and opened it. He picked up the 'Do Not Disturb' sign and placed it on the door handle. He then locked the door again and came back to the bedroom.

And we consummated our engagement!

**Heeeheeee. That was fun to write. Next is the absolute last chapter.**

**No sequel. Sorry to those who asked for it but I like the ending.**

**The EPILOGUE IS NEXT AND LAST.**

**I love you and will miss you like crazy.**

**Please review.**

**Beth 'Realising Her Sadness' Cullen**

**xx**

**PS I now really don't know which story I should use as my next story because I don't think it will ever be good enough. Gah!! This is soo annoying but it's a good annoying but also a doubtful annoying. Doubting my efforts as an author!!**


	34. Epilogue

**This is it guys. The absolute end. **

**I can't express in words how much I'll miss you guys so much.**

**I cannot thank you enough for your words and support throughout.**

**If I could give you all a hug I would.**

**I want to thank so many people but unfortunately I can only mention a few.**

**DISCLAIMER for the entire story:**

I REALLY HATE THESE

**I do not under any circumstances own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Ashley Simpson or NYU, nor Paris for that matter. I mean I don't even own Star Lewis. **

**If I did I'd be a hell of a lot happier and I wouldn't have killed Star off, well I might have done but still.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY THING OTHER THAN THE PLOT AND A COUPLE OF OTHER PEOPLE IN THE STORY!**

_**END OF.**_

**This entire story is dedicated to ****luv.fitch.cullen**** and ****bella raven cullen**

**The song for the story is of course: ****Seasons of Love**** from the musical RENT.**

**Here's a lyric to end my Author's note.**

_I can't believe it's over. _

_I watched the whole thing fall. _

_And I never saw the writing that was on the wall._

Lost by Michael Buble.

**Epilogue**

A young girl of twelve years stepped out of the silver Volvo holding a bunch of white lilies. She was dressed in a simple black t-shirt with 'Guitar Hero' emblazoned on the front, black skinny jeans and black-heeled boots. She had long wavy brown hair with a subtle hint of red that shone in the weak winter sun. She ran towards the familiar place ahead of her. Her mother called to her worriedly.

'Don't go too far, Isa!' she shouted.

'Don't worry, mom. I know where I'm going,' the young girl, Isadora called back, skidding to a halt at the gates.

A younger girl of about three ran up after her sister, giggling. She had shorter auburn hair that hung around her face in ringlets. She was wearing a pink dress, white tights and shiny black school shoes. In her hands was a basket of pink rose petals.

'Ceris, stay close to me,' her father called suddenly as he helped his 4-months pregnant wife out of the car.

The young family walked up to the gates of the small Forks Cemetery and entered. All of them carrying different flowers of their choice. It was a sunny winter morning and the whole family had come here for a special occasion.

Isadora walked up to the graves they wanted to visit. Her mother placed a hand on her eldest daughter's shoulder and waited for the rest of her family to come. Her husband lifted Ceris onto his shoulders and put an arm around his wife's waist. The young mother spoke.

'Hey mom, dad and little sis. I know I haven't come in a while but it's been so busy back home. Ceris has started school and Isadora has joined a band. Edward's very busy at the hospital and my editor has been jumping down my throat about deadlines. So I'm sorry. I also have some good news. I'm pregnant again. You knew we were trying again but yes, now we're expecting a little boy. We haven't decided on name yet though. Alice has had her baby, Tia Keira. She's just started crawling which I know is hell from a lot of experience! Rose's son Joe has got his first A report card which made all the family and extended family very proud, I can assure you. Everyone sends their best wishes to all of you too. I really wish you could be here. Isa would have been great friend's with you dad, she's very like you. Ceris is more your type mom, quiet and collected. You would have gotten on fine. You would have been best friends with them both, Isadora, you would have loved them like your own. I wish you could have been there to see them grow up. I really do,' she told the graves of her family members. Her voice was breaking at the end.

'Bella, Shh, love, its ok. We're here for you,' Edward whispered. Bella sniffed but smiled.

'We all brought you some flowers, I brought you some Snowdrops,' Bella said, placing a small bunch on each grave.

'I brought some white lilies, mom told me they were your favourite, Grandma,' Isa said, doing the same with her lilies.

'I got Rosie petals from Aunt Rosie,' Ceris piped up flinging handfuls of her Rose petals out onto the graves from her father's shoulders.

'I brought you some Carnations,' Edward whispered laying them down carefully on each grave.

'We'll come back,' Isa promised.

'I want 'oo, gwanma,' Ceris whispered.

'See you, I love you all,' Bella said.

'Look after us, if you please,' Edward said smoothly, his slight English accent had almost completely faded.

Edward let Ceris down and together, Isa and Ceris ran to the car, playing and laughing. Edward took his wife's hand, who was deep in thought at the time.

'Are you ok, love?' he asked, gently kissing her hand.

'Yeah, I just miss them, you know,' she replied looking down.

'I know but we'll be back soon to see them, yeah?' he whispered, turning to face her. He lifted her chin up with their interlaced hand and gazed into her a soft, sad, brown eyes.

'Yes…and thank you,' she whispered.

'What for?' Edward asked genuinely confused.

'Loving me through everything,' Bella whispered.

Across the other side of the Cemetery an old couple sat on a bench their hands clasped together. They watched the young family's ritual with loving eyes.

'Do you remember the days when couples were actually in love?' asked the old woman. Her husband nodded and smiled.

'It looks like not all those families and couples are gone,' he said, kissing her hand. The old woman smiled toothily and laughed.

'We've only just gotten married and they've got a large family but are saying goodbye to another,' she said the last bit sadly.

'Young family deaths are very sad, especially if only one person remains,' he mused.

'Those parents didn't look at all old,' the old woman said quietly but not disapprovingly.

'No, they did seem quite young and they were married,' he agreed.

'But their love was very real; I think I might have even been able to see it.' The old woman commented smiling.

'Yes, dear,' her husband agreed, 'This really is a Season of Love.'

**The End**

**Playlist **

Seasons of Love-RENT

Because Of You- Kelly Clarkson

Breathe No More- Evanescence

I Will Always Love You- Whitney Houston

Killer- The Hoosiers

Like You- Evanescence

Missing- Evanescence

My Heart Will Go On- Celine Dion

My Immortal- Evanescence

My Last Breath- Evanescence

Now or Never- Three Days Grace

Stronger- Kanye West

Sweet Sacrifice- Evanescence

What I've Done- Linkin Park

Your Star- Evanescence

**Thank you to everyone. This story would not have been possible without you all.**

**I wish I could mention every one of you all who has constantly been there and reviewed and read this.**

**You probably won't here from me in a while, a few weeks at most. I will be taking a hopefully well-earned rest from writing fanfiction but by the Summer I hope to have started a new story.**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, accepting the challenge or otherwise being a totally awesome person.**

**If it is at all possible I would love it every person who reads this reviews, it would make me so happy but if not, oh well, I'll see you again soon.**

**Beth 'It's' All Over' Cullen**

**xx**

**PS Thanks again to all of you reviewers, I am almost crying by how much I'm gonna miss writing all of this. You guys are the best, so go rock someone else's world too!!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!!**


End file.
